Fortune's Fools
by LayRay
Summary: Imagine being forced into a marriage with someone you barely know, someone like Sirius Black. Sounds horrible right? Well unless somehow Sirius and I manage to stop it, it looks like I need to pick out a wedding dress...
1. Welcome to my jail cell, I mean home

**Fortune's Fool's**

**Summary: They say that the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference. Unfortunately fate doesn't always give you a chance to be indifferent. Ava Burke has never seen anything In Sirius Black. She doesn't hate him, but she doesn't love him either. But her opinion doesn't matter when she is forced into a marriage with him. Some call it fate, others call it fortune but whatever it is, both of their world's are about to collide. But what if when they try to stop this crash collision they do the worst thing possible? They fall for one another.**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: I've been thinking about doing a Sirius/OC fic for a while, so here it is, tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Ew, green. Most people have one color that they don't like, well I have one that I absolutely despise, and that would be green, specifically emerald green. Well I guess it's not the color I particularly hate, it's what it represents.

My name is Avalon Burke and if you haven't guessed by my last name, I am a pure blood. Although I couldn't care less, that matter seems to be of the utmost importance to my parents. Needless to say, when I was sorted into Gryffindor my first year at Hogwarts, they were not too pleased.

My whole life I have been forced to put up with pureblood mania and have seen more green and silver to last me a lifetime. For some reason my parent's thought that placing the Slytherin colors all over the house and in my room would magically make me a Slytherin. It hasn't worked yet but they seemed determined to keep on trying. So far it has only resulted in my hatred of green, although with my short light brown hair, blue eyes that are so light they verge on abnormal and pale skin; the color doesn't do much for me either.

"Ava are you going to spend all day in their? Hurry up!" The bangs on the bathroom door brought me back to reality, which was that Camilla, one of my roommates, was trying to get into the bathroom.

If you haven't guessed by the way she was determined to break down the door to the bathroom she isn't exactly the nicest person in the world. To put it plainly she is a bitch. Even though I was done washing up I toyed with the idea of staying in the bathroom a little bit longer, just to annoy her, but I figured that would just make me late which unfortunately was also a very tempting idea.

I opened the door a crack and immediately she swept in, her long black hair flying out behind her as she pushed me to the side, "Move!" She ordered before slamming the door shut. I heard the water begin to run.

"I told you we should poison her." Mary spoke from her reclining position on her bed. Her long blonde hair was pilled in a bun on the top her head and she was flipping through the pages of a Witch Weekly. "We could have made it look like an accident and everything."

"As tempting as that sounds I doubt Dumbledore would fall for it." I grinned before moving to my bed where a suitcase sat only half full.

"Fall for what?" A short brunette asked as she came up from the staircase. Alice is probably the most contradicting person in the whole world. She is the sweetest person until her competitive side comes out during either quidditch or duels. And even then she'll beat you with these big brown eyes and heart shaped face so when she's done you can hardly believe it was her who smashed you to a pulp.

"They want to poison Camilla again." Lily spoke from where she was packing on the other side of the room. Lily is the picture of beautiful with her long red hair and emerald eyes. Even green of all things looks good on her, and coming from me, that's saying something

"Do you see what you guys are leaving me with? Why do you guys get to go leave for Christmas vacation and I get to stay here with the Wicked Bitch of the West?" Mary complained pulling her hair out of its bun only to put it back up again. "It'll be torture."

"Relax; Alice is staying to protect you." I teased, "And just be glad Sierra is going home for Christmas, though who knows why her parent's want her." Sierra is our other roommate. She and Camilla are friends, which should say it all.

"Ava, are you almost packed?" Lily asked, motherly as always. I sighed and began picking up clothes and packing them into the suitcase.

Much too quickly Lily and I were on the train back to King's Cross, heading home. Well my technical home, I consider Hogwarts to be my real and much preferred home but I guess in legal terms my real home is in London. Thankfully the train was much less crowded than it was on the trip to Hogwarts. The calm inside the train matched to rolling blankets of snow we were passing in a blur.

"I can't believe we are pretty much halfway done with our sixth year at Hogwarts." Lily exclaimed, "I don't want it to ever end."

"Me too." I agreed, I couldn't imagine life without Hogwarts, I can't remember how I had survived before.

Unfortunately just like the past years at Hogwarts the train ride passed far too quickly and Lily and I were stepping out onto the platform into the cold night air. I watch as Lily was pulled into a hug with her family, her parent's were smiling and looked so happy to see her. It was only her sister, Petunia, who seemed displeased at her arrival.

Then with a sinking sensation I turned to face my family. It was probably my imagination but I swear the air around them seemed even colder than the already freezing winter air. Even though I am only about average when it comes to height, both my parent's are tall. In addition to their height their proud disposition's always seem to add another foot or two. My father's hair is silvery white and my mother's is black. Both of them have the same icy blue eyes as me, and whenever I look into my eyes I see them staring back at me.

They didn't greet me with a hug or even a hello. "Where's your bracelet?" was my mother's version of a greeting. And damn it, I forgot to put the bracelet back on. The bracelet is silver and made up of heavy chains. It's supposed to be a charm bracelet but the only charm on it is at the end and it is a fat heart marked with an S. S for Slytherin. I never wear it at Hogwarts but obviously my mother notices if I don't wear it at home.

"Here it is." I whispered as I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and fastened it on. For a moment I thought she was going to slap me but she just turned with my father and marched away, me trailing in their wake. Her disapproval radiated from her.

To the rest of the world it might be a charm bracelet, but to me it's more like handcuffs.

"Avalon is that what are you wearing?" My mother appeared from the shadows by my door. The question was rhetorical, it really just meant that the jeans and long sleeve blue shirt I was wearing was for some reason not acceptable.

"I told you the Black's were coming over for dinner; you must be wearing something presentable." She hadn't told me anything of the sort but I didn't dare contradict her as I watched her move to my wardrobe and pull out a long emerald green dress made of what looked like silk.

"Put this on." She ordered, "They will be over in half an hour. I assume you can make yourself presentable." After she gave her last command she swept back out of the room as if she could only stand to be with me for a short period of time.

So the Blacks were coming, that meant a long boring night of tuning out my parent's talk about the Dark Art's, muggles, the shop, and the faults of the Ministry. I turned my attention back to the dress and nearly gagged. It might have looked good on someone like Lily but it would look like a mossy sac on me. However I had no choice so I pulled the dress on, trying to ignore the color, combed through my hair that falls in a straight sheet to my shoulders and made sure to leave the silver bracelet visible.

Unfortunately the Blacks came over too soon and I was called down from the safe haven of my room to have dinner with them. As I walked down the stairs into the entry hall I realized that we were not just joined by Orion and Walburga Black but their sons as well, Sirius and Regulus.

Regulus is a few years younger than me and in Slytherin so I don't know him really well but I know Sirius, I mean, who doesn't know who he is. He is the infamous player at Hogwarts, the boy every girl wants to be with and every boy wishes he could be. It seems as though everyone loves him, admires him, or is jealous of him. But I couldn't really put myself into any of those categories. I just try to mind my own business and not get involved with Sirius Black; unfortunately it looked like tonight that would no longer be possible.

My mother swept us into the dining room where our house elf, Delver, served us dinner. As I suspected the conversation was boring and I tuned it out as I had long since trained myself to do. I do have to admit my eyes wandered over to the Black boys more than once. I couldn't nor did I need to deny that Sirius is attractive; no he's downright gorgeous with his thick black hair, piercing gray eyes, and muscular body. I just don't usually find it quite that interesting, maybe it was the look in his eyes that was always bored, sure he was hot, but that was pretty much it. Maybe it was because he reminded me of home.

Regulus had the same look of boredom but he wasn't anywhere near as attractive. He was much slighter than Sirius and his facial features weren't quite as pronounced. All in all I was pretty much ready for the Blacks to leave. That was until I picked up on my father's most recent sentence.

"So now for the real reason that your family has so graciously come to our home; we know you would like to discuss the topic of marriage. Our daughter is turning seventeen as is your son; my wife and I believe that they would be a suitable match."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; they couldn't be talking about me. But Mrs. Black's eyes were on me and studying me like she was deciding whether or not I was fresh enough to be taken from the produce aisle in a grocery store.

"Your daughter is not in Slytherin." She said in a tone suggesting that it meant I wasn't worthy of any child of hers.

"Neither is your son." My mother countered. I felt like I was part of some demented barter similar to the way farmer's traded livestock. Only this was much much worse. I was the livestock.

I watched in horror as Mrs. Black's eyes moved from me to Sirius, who was looking as shocked as I felt. I could practically see the wheels of thought turn in her mind. All pureblood parents want their child to marry a pureblood to carry on the line. I could see the women think about how hard it would be to have Sirius marry another pureblood because he was a Gryffindor and that maybe the fact that both of us were Gryffindor's would somehow cancel the fact out.

I watched all of this play out in Mrs. Black's mind as I sat frozen in my seat in horror. Mrs. Black whispered something in her husband's ear and then he spoke.

"My wife and I have decided that it would benefit both of our families for this marriage to occur. As of now Sirius and Avalon are engaged." As he spoke he sounded as if he was ending a business deal, not forcing two people into a marriage.

I watched my father open his mouth to speak and inside I prayed that he would protest, he would decide for what ever reason against the engagement. But then he said, "My wife and I couldn't agree more, now would you like some coffee?" He might as well have said 'it was a pleasure doing business with you.'

There was a crash on the other side of the table and I looked over to see Sirius on his feet, the chair he had been sitting on knocked over.

"You can not be serious! I am not going to marry her!" He shouted pointing at me, "You have all lost your mind!" He yelled before storming out of the room. I couldn't even be insulted because I wish I could have done the same thing.

So what do you think? Any reviews at all would be much appreciated so I can tell how to improve this story. If it seems like this story is worth a shot I will try to update as soon as I can. Please tell me what your opinion is, it means a lot.

-LayRay


	2. Not exactly a happy couple

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers, what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: Thanks so much to LovelyBones1551, debbie2, Rue'sLullaby74, and Tessia for reviewing. It's very much appreciated and very helpful. Here's the next chapter of Fortune's Fools please read it and review. Enjoy =).**

****

I swear you could hear a pin drop in the room. My eyes darted around the table taking in everybody's expression. Regulus was shocked, Mrs. Black was disapproving, both Mr. Black and my father looked bored, and my mother, well she looked completely calm.

I probably ranged somewhere between deer-in-the-headlights and struck-over-the-head-with-a-mallet.

"Avalon, why don't you have a word with your fiancé?" My mother asked. Fiancé? Could Sirius Black, a person I barely know really be my, gulp, fiancé? The word itself sounded so wrong.

"Avalon." My mother gave me a very pointed glare and I automatically got up and left the room to go find Sirius.

Our house is large but it didn't take long to find him. He was sitting on our sweeping staircase in the entry hall facing the door that led outside. As soon as I saw him I realized I had no idea what to say to him, after all, what does one say to the person they are being forced to marry?

'Well this sucks,' didn't seem like it would cut it.

I stood there awkwardly for what felt like forever, shifting from foot to foot. Sirius didn't even look at me. I started to get annoyed until I finally blurted out.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Well what can you do?" Sirius spoke as if there was nothing a helpless girl like me could possibly do about the situation. Okay, I'll admit it, that was true, but he didn't need to say it like that.

"Look." I hissed; trying to make sure our parents didn't hear me. "I don't want to marry you anymore than you want to marry me. But the last time I checked with my parents they didn't care what I thought about anything so unless you have a brainy idea of how to get us out of this situation I suggest you man up and take it." I'm not one to yell but I probably would have been if I didn't want the whole house to hear.

"Thanks for the advice." Sirius spat standing up. As our first talk as fiancés things were not going so well. We stood facing one another, matching glares on our faces. "But I am not going to marry you."

I was done with giving him some slack; it was not necessary for him to put it that way. Now I was angry.

"Well I am sorry to be such a burden on you! How do you think I feel?" My voice was getting louder and I had to struggle to keep it quiet.

"I don't know but you don't seem to care enough to do anything about it. Do you think that if you just pretend that none of this is happening it will all go away?"

"No!"

I deny it a little too quickly. Fine, so maybe that had been what I was planning on doing but I couldn't see the point of trying anything else. Fighting it would be like trying to dig a tunnel out of Hogwarts with a toothpick, useless and tiring.

If you haven't met pureblood parents you wouldn't understand, but take it from someone with first hand experience, there is no fighting them. Ever.

"Fine so maybe it is pointless." He concedes. This startles me, I wasn't expecting surrender. But his eyes are still angry, "I guess we'll go face the executioners."

He walks back to the dining room and I am left to do nothing but trail in his wake. Somehow winning this argument doesn't make me feel any better. Sirius is right, it's like I have been arguing in favor of my own death and I have just won.

The rest of winter break passed fairly quickly. My mother decided to leave me alone for most of it. I realized at one point that she might be making arrangements for my wedding. Just saying the word, wedding, feels so wrong so I push that thought out of my head. They wouldn't make us get married while we are still in Hogwarts. Would they?

At any rate I somehow survive the 'vacation' and make it back to the Hogwarts Express where Lily is waiting for me.

"Ava! It's so good to see you!" She cries as she nearly tackles me with her enthusiastic hug. It's a good thing my parents have left; they would probably have had a heart attack if they saw me anywhere near a muggle born.

"I missed you Lils, how was your Christmas?"

As we climb onto the train I listen to Lily's rambles about her holidays. How her sister has a new boyfriend, a huge bloke named Vernon, how her family decorated the house, how she and her mom make Christmas dinner.

While talking to Lily it's so easy to forget about my family. I can pretend I have a caring normal family like hers. Even Petunia doesn't sound too bad.

"But Ava how was Christmas at your house?" Lily finally asked.

"Oh it was fine, just my parent's and I." I could tell Lily about Sirius but 'oh nothing much happened, I'm just going to have to marry Sirius Black' doesn't exactly roll off the tongue.

It's far easier to pretend that I simply have a boring family.

"I wonder what happened at Hogwarts- oh no hide me!" Lily was broken off as the compartment door opened.

"Hello ladies." I looked up and fought a blush coming over my checks. It's James Potter.

James Potter is probably the exact opposite of what my parents would approve of. He's blatantly a Gryffindor, head of the Quidditch team, a member of the prankster group the Marauders, and although he is pure blood, his family is known to be blood traitors. This is probably why I like him; although I also do find his piercing hazel eyes and rumpled black hair kind of hot.

There's a catch though, other than the fact that I am already 'engaged.' James is totally head over heels in love with Lily. Thankfully she doesn't give him the time of day but it still hurts to see him fall all over her and she doesn't even bat an eyelash. It also means that I can't tell anyone that I like him. Lily for one would check me into St. Mungo's.

Behind him are the rest of the Marauders. Remus Lupin is tall with light brown hair and always looks tired, detracting from a face that could be quite good looking. He is very bookish and is a prefect with Lily. After him is Peter Pettigrew. I still can't figure out why he is part of the Marauders. He is short with thin brown hair and watery brown eyes. He mostly just follows the others around with a look of admiration on his face.

And next to James is Sirius.

Now that's just fantastic.

"So Evans how was your vacation." James says, his voice is slightly deeper, I bet Lily doesn't notice but I do.

"Fine until now, Potter."

I won't lie, it totally sucks to see the way he flirts with her and how she totally rejects him. But the worst part of it is that I am afraid that she actually does like him deep down. And I am a horrible friend for thinking that.

"Would it be childish for me to ask you what you got for Christmas?" James asks with an adorable grin on his face. At least I can pretend that the smile is for me.

"Yeah, but that has never stopped you before has it?" This could be taken to be flirtatious but Lily says it with too much scorn for even James to take it that way. Even still he smiles.

"No, so what did you get?"

"If I tell you will you leave?"

"Maybe."

Lily stares at him for a moment, trying to decide what to do. "I got this ring." She shows her right hand where a gorgeous silver ring is. It is made to look like a lily out of orange, red, and white gems.

"Now leave."

"You're getting married!" James cries in alarm. My eyes involuntarily dart to Sirius, who I have avoided looking at this entire conversation. His gray eyes meet mine for a second and I look away.

"No, you idiot I'm only sixteen. My parents gave it to me as a present." Lily scoffs. James does not bring out he best in her.

But I wish my age was an excuse, because in a way my parents gave me a ring too. I try to keep a twisted smile off my face; it's so hard not to laugh at the irony in this conversation.

"Ohhh. Well that's good." James look relieved.

James is still standing by the door and Lily gives him a pointed look, something he either doesn't get or completely ignores.

"Come on Prongs, it's a lost cause." Sirius finally speaks as he pulls James out of the room. I see the faintest smile on his lips as he leaves.

At least I am not the only one with a messed up sense of humor. Maybe we have more in common than I thought.

"Hallelujah you guys are back!" Mary and Alice practically attack Lily and me as we walk into the dorm room. It looks like everyone is in the hugging mood today.

"It has been so boring without you guys, we almost began missing Sierra." Mary exclaimed.

"Can't breathe." Lily gasped, finally making them let go.

"The only good thing is that Frank stayed for Christmas." Alice said with a girlish grin on her face.

"Yes, it was great; I got to hear about how dreamy he is at least a hundred times a day." Mary said sarcastically. Frank Longbottum has been Alice's crush for the past three years. He's not really my type but he's nice and fairly good looking.

"No! That's not true." Alice protested, but her smile was still in place.

"You're right; it was more like two hundred times."

"Excuse me!" I felt a shove from behind as Sierra, the one and only, came into the room. I don't know what took her so long; she must have been weighed down with all of the clothes and makeup she somehow needed for vacation.

"Wow Sierra, someone's being polite today, I guess you didn't get coal for Christmas after all." Mary glowered at Sierra who was making her way over to Camilla.

"Shut up!" Sierra glared. She's as good with the comebacks as always.

"Ignore them Sierra, they are so not worth your time." Camilla sneered, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I used to think that people in real life never did that but then I met Camilla. In fact I never thought people did a lot of things until I met Camilla. My parents can be heartless but they are never flat out rude.

"I'll make me worth your time!" Mary was only stopped from reaching the two girls and doing who knows what when Alice grabbed her.

"Come on Mary, it's the first day back." Alice said soothingly. When she isn't on the Quidditch pitch Alice can be quite calm. "Let's go get dinner."

"Yes." I agree. I had been missing the friendly feel of the dining hall. Our own dining room is always so cold and quiet.

As we leave the room I hear Camilla and Sierra talking about Sirius. I can only imagine what they would do to me if they knew we were engaged. Cruel and unusual punishment would only begin to describe it.

"They are so annoying." Lily groaned, "Why are they so obsessed with the Marauders?

"Not the Marauders, just Sirius." Alice corrected

"Yeah and they aren't the only ones. Sometimes I swear half the school is in love with him." Mary added.

"Can we not talk about them?" I beg, I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach at the thought of my secret getting out

"Why Ava, is someone starting to develop a crush?" Mary teased. Crap! I've never had an opinion on them before so it probably looks weird that I do now.

"No, they're just boring; I'd rather talk about something else." I try to cover up my question, fortunately Lily agrees with me.

"Yeah, I am sick of hearing about them. How's quidditch Alice?"

I mentally thank Lily. Frank and Quidditch are two subjects that could keep Alice talking for hours. But the diversion wasn't really necessary after all because we then enter the entrance hall and all subjects have to drop in the noisy room as we find seats.

We sit down next to a group of fourth year boys. I sit next to Alice and across from Lily and Mary. As soon as we sit down the Marauders enter the room.

"Good to see you Lily." James says and as usual he only has eyes for her. I avert my attention to the string beans on my plate. They are a dark green, ew, but a better sight then the scene taking place across the table from me.

"Do you mind if we sit down?" James asks.

"Yes!" I don't even know why James bothered asking because despite Lily's protests he takes the seat right next to her leaving Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew to fill in the extra places.

_Remus, please sit next to me, please!_

I chant in my head, not wanting Peter or Sirius to take the empty seat by me but no such luck. Peter immediately sits down next to James and Remus trying to be polite gives Sirius the seat next to me despite Sirius' hesitation.

I began to curse all nice people in my head, Remus included.

To say it was an awkward dinner would be an understatement. I had to keep my elbows touching my sides to avoid bumping into Sirius and my appetite was completely taken away. James flirting with Lily did nothing to get it back.

Halfway through I give up on my beef stew.

"I'm really tired; I think I'll go back to bed early." I excuse myself from the table, trying to ignore Alice, Mary, and Lily's curious looks.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alice asks with concern.

"No it's fine, I'm just tired."

I walk back to the common room but instead of going up to the room I sit and stare at the fire. It's quite high and the flames are dancing in the fireplace. But I am interrupted from my trance when someone opens the portrait hole. I turn around, expecting to see Lily, Alice, or Mary. But it's not any of them.

It's Sirius Black.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me why. I am especially interested in your thoughts on Ava's crush on James because I had a hard time in deciding on whether or not to include it. However I do think it will add some interesting plot twists. If you want to find out what happens next you'll have to review!**

**-LayRay**


	3. Enough trouble all by myself

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers, what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: Thanks so much to LovelyBones1551,** **Priyu0624, Tessia,** **sparklyshimmer2010, weatherwitch.X.x.X., Rue'sLullaby74, ktmt1120, and twelvepastnever. I enjoyed reading all of your reviews and found them very helpful so keep it up! =) Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

-xxx-

Once again I have no idea what to say to Sirius. I hope this won't become some sort of a pattern. I find it unlikely that he came up to the common room to talk to me; after all, our last conversation didn't end so well. But on the other hand, he wasn't leaving. He was standing in the entrance of the portrait hole looking down at his feet.

"You're wrong." So I guess it was his turn to speak first. However, those words, 'you're wrong', are not my favorite ones to hear. I am the type of person who goes right into an argument headfirst without thinking. And if I end up being wrong I look really foolish.

And I don't want someone I barely know making me look like a fool.

"What am I wrong about?" I grit my teeth but it comes off sounding less menacing than I planned. I guess I am more tired than I thought.

"We can do something about, you know, the thing." So he also has trouble with the word wedding.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"If we cause enough trouble they won't agree to the marriage."

"What do mean 'cause enough trouble.'?"

"Are you really as naïve as you look? If we get into enough trouble our parents won't want us to get married. They will both think that the other isn't good enough get into a huge fight and boom, wedding canceled."

How is someone like Sirius friends with James? Whenever I talk to Sirius he always seems to insult me.

"You can't possibly think that that will work?" My parents aren't ones to be easily dissuaded and I don't think that even a prank that Sirius could pull would be enough to stop the marriage. One bucket of water isn't enough to quench a forest fire.

"Well do you have any other brainy ideas?" Sirius spits my own words back at me.

"No but I would rather not get kicked out of Hogwarts because a prank to stop my," pause, "wedding."

"Not one prank, lots of them. And not only pranks; talking back to the teachers, going out after hours, skipping classes. If we try long enough, it's bound to work."

"You're right, bound to get us kicked out of Hogwarts." Something about Sirius reminded me of my parents and although I could never say any of these things to them, it feels so good to say them to him. It's almost like I am telling it to them.

"Well what would you rather do?"

"Run away." I didn't mean to say that out loud, the idea had crossed my mind several times but the look Sirius gives me almost erases it from my head completely. He could have screamed pathetic and it wouldn't have been clearer. But I didn't have time to think of a reply because just then Camilla and Sierra walked into the room.

"Oh, Sirius I didn't know you were here." Camilla says in a flirtatious voice and it's obvious she knew full well that Sirius was there.

I don't bother staying to hear Sierra and Camilla fawn over Sirius. I only look back once as I walk up the stairs but Sirius seems to catch that quick glance. I could have sworn there was a look of regret on his face but I must have imagined it in my hurry up the staircase.

-xxx-

"Alright class focus, today we will be practicing dueling with non verbal spells." Mrs. Parker, the defense against the dark arts teacher called over the noisy classroom, only making the noise volume go up.

"Yes!" Alice squeals and grips onto my hand.

"Yay!" I grin back at her. Alice and I both love dueling. DADA is by far my best class and I can't wait to start.

"No…" Mary groans; the same can not be same for her. Mary hates dueling even though she really isn't that bad at it.

"I know." Lily sighs; I don't know why she hates dueling too because she is good at it. Even still both Lily and Mary looked depressed as the class finally begins to calm down. Mrs. Parker is good at DADA but horrible at keeping our class under control.

"Everyone against the wall please." She orders, her voiced strained as she waves all the desks against the far side of the room.

We all scramble to stay next to our friends and fortunately I end up right between Mary and Alice.

"I will be choosing partners." The class lets out a collective groan but Mrs. Parker doesn't seem to notice.

"All spells are to be nonverbal; the objective is to render your opponent defenseless. Obviously do not use any unforgivable spells or any spells that will permanently damage to your opponent."

She really should have set more specific guidelines to the spells and hexes we could use. I can only begin to picture the chaos that will ensue. The chaos I am looking forward to.

"Now let's begin. First I would like to have," she pauses and looks around the room, "Pettigrew and Macdonald."

Mary lets out a small sigh and steps into the center of the room along with Peter. Peter may not be the best person to hang out with but he's not good at dueling and Mary looks relieved to be facing him. She finishes him off easily with a bat bogey hex.

"Nicely done." Mrs. Parker applauds as she flicks her wand to remove the bat like wings protruding from Peter. "Next I would like Evans and Mulciber."

Oh no. I could hear Lily's sharp intake of breath as she moves forward to face Mulciber, the burley Slytherin who stands what seems like a foot taller than Lily. He leers down at her and I feel my hand tighten instinctively on my wand.

"Alright begin." Mrs. Parker cries out, oblivious to the way Mulciber is staring at Lily with a look of vindictive pleasure on his face.

Mulciber lumbers to Lily with his wand out, but Lily is faster and darts out of the way, firing hexes at him. Unfortunately he isn't quite as dumb as he looks and deflects them with a few flicks of his wand before he begins to curse Lily. It was hard to identify the different colors of light that were shooting out of his wand but a few of them came dangerously close to Lily and I am not sure if Mulciber was listening to Mrs. Parker's 'no permanent damage' rule.

"Evans! Evans! Evans!" James begins to cheer. My heart sinks but at the same time I can't help but to join in.

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" James looks over at me and grins, a smile I can't help but to return. It's stupid to feel my stomach flop but it does all the same just as Lily finally hits Mulciber squarely in the chest with a jelly legs jinx, causing him to collapse to the ground, unable to stand.

All the Gryffindors in the class erupt into cheers as Lily returns blushing to stand by Alice who gives her a hug.

Gradually more and more people get called up to fight until only a handful of students remain including me. I look around to survey the competition. There are a few Sytherins but I know none of them are very adept at curses let alone nonverbal ones. There is also Camilla and Sirius. I would like nothing better than to fight Camilla. Sirius on the other hand, well I don't even want to think about that.

"Now who will be next?" Mrs. Parker's eyes scan across us. _Camilla, Camilla, Camilla. _I chant in my head.

"How about Sirius and," she pauses again; maybe she wants to give me a heart attack.

_Not me, not me, not me. _I silently pray.

"And Avalon Burke."

I freeze. I am seriously starting to think that the world has it out to get me and begin running through my head all the things I have done in the past year that could possibly make me deserve this.

There was that time I yelled at the noisy cat outside my bedroom window and sometimes I copy off Lily's potions homework but there is nothing I can think of that would make me deserve this.

"Ava" Alice whispers, gently pushing me forward.

Sirius is already standing in the center of the room but his eyes are focused on the floor and he doesn't look up as I walk to up to face him.

"One, two," Mrs. Parker calls. "Three!"

I pause for half a second, not sure what to do. This whole Sirius thing has thrown me for a loop. It isn't long but the moment's hesitation is enough time for Sirius to flick his wand and send a purple curse at me.

When I am bored at home, which is all the time, I read up on curses and hexes. In the summer after my third year I found out that because my parents are wizards I can use spells at home and the Ministry won't know that it's me. After that I set up a dummy in a hidden door in my big dresser. It isn't much but shooting spells at it is very satisfying.

Only all that practicing and sheer reflexes allows be to block the spell that Sirius shots at me.

And then we are dueling.

Purple, orange, red, yellow, and blue jets of light are flying everywhere as Sirius and I dodge and weave between them. I think I might have heard some small explosions caused by our wayward spells but I am too focused on the duel to pay attention.

Sirius is an excellent fighter and moves with a laziness about him that makes everything he does look so easy. But I am determined not to let him win this.

There is a weird sort of quiet during a fight. In between the exploding curses there is an eerie calm. But as the fight wears on the silence is filled with Sirius and my pants. As I get tired I fall into almost a robotic trance.

Counterattack, attack. Counterattack, attack.

I don't know how long we fight for but neither of us seems to be making any headway.

"Alright you two that's enough." Mrs. Parker's voice rings out, finally ending our duel. Sirius and I both instantly put our hands on our knees and bend over, trying to catch our breath.

"Shake hands." Mrs. Parker coaxes us to stand up, face one another, and then to finally shake hands. Sirius' hands are surprisingly warm although very big and strong. When I look up I see surprise in his eyes. He probably thought I wouldn't be a good fighter, well I showed him.

As we turn around I have to suppress a laugh as I see our classmates' faces. Everyone, including the rest of the Marauders, looks shocked. Without thinking I grin at Sirius and am surprised when he grins back. Then we both catch ourselves and look away.

"Ava, that was incredible." Mary gushes as I go to stand next to her.

"Yeah it really was." Lily agrees as Alice nods.

"Thanks." I whisper, not used to being in the center of the attention.

The rest of class passes quickly. I don't really pay attention to the remainder of the duels and instead focus on the damage we did to the classroom. Books are knocked off their shelves, a few of the desks are smoldering, and one of the windows is broken.

Funny, I didn't notice any of this while the duel was going on.

"So Sirius, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" James, who is a few steps ahead of me, asks as we all leave the classroom. I try not to blush as he winks at me over his shoulder but I can feel my face going tomato red.

"She didn't beat me." Sirius grumbles. He turns around to look at me as well and although at first he almost seems to be smiling, as soon as he sees my face it turns into a glare. "Besides I wasn't really trying."

"Sure you weren't Padfoot." Remus grins, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Ava is an excellent fighter."

"I wasn't trying!"

"Yeah that's why you were gasping for air by the time Mrs. Parker called it quits."

"I'd bet ten galleons if it had gone on for another minute Ava would have won." James grins.

"No she wouldn't have!"

"Hey Ava." James turns to face me again, "If the fight had gone on another minute you would have won right?"

I can't think of what to say as I meet James' hazel eyes but fortunately Alice answers the question for me.

"Of course she would have."

"No she wouldn't have." Sirius argues. Every one in the hallway has stopped and formed a circle with the Marauders, Lily, Alice, Mary and I in the middle.

"Fine. Then why don't you finish it now?" James grins. I am about to protest but then Sirius nods.

"Fine, I will." His grey eyes are cold and daring me to back down. I can't stand the thought of backing down on the dare. I pull my wand out as I step into the middle along with him.

"No, no, no." Lily cuts in, shoving us apart, "As prefect I can not allow magic in the corridors."

"Aw Lils, come on." Alice moans. Clearly she wants me to beat Sirius.

"No! What if a teacher comes?" Lily says bossily as she begins to herd the onlookers away. "Please Ava."

I pause. For a second I am tempted to start the duel. I feel like beating Sirius will somehow beat my parents. I also kind of want to show off for James. But I know Lily will be mad at me if I do and she is right, a teacher could hear us in a second and I don't want a detention.

"Okay, coming." I sigh and put my wand back into my robes.

"Scared?" I turn to see Sirius grinning at me and I am so tempted to curse him, but Lily grabs me and I manage to hold back.

"In your dreams." I glare. "Besides I have nothing to prove."

"If you say so."

His tone is infuriating.

"Oh we will settle this."

"Why not now?"

"Because I have a life and would rather not spend it in detention."

"Whatever you say Burke."

"Whatever you say Black."

I know it's a horrible comeback but I give him one last glare anyway before I follow Lily down the hall next to Mary and Alice.

"Why Lily why?" Alice asks. "Ava could have beaten Sirius to a pulp and that would totally take away his reputation. No girl would date him then. Wouldn't that be amazing? No more hearing a million times a day how dreamy Sirius is."

"I doubt they would date him if he beat up a girl." Lily retorts.

"Yeah, because I can really see Camilla and Sierra getting worked up about my safety." I grin just picturing it.

-xxx-

Later that night Mary, Alice, Lily, and I head to the library. As everyone else does homework I set out to find a book for more spells and curses to practice. After I have finally found a new book called Jinxes for the Jinxed I return to the table they all have taken over with heavy textbooks and rolls of parchment.

"Ava what is the proper way to ward off a vampire?" Mary asks as she chews on the end of her quill. "Is it garlic or a wild rose branch?"

"Hawthorn." I correct automatically as I take a seat and began looking through Jinxes for the Jinxed. It mostly has spells I already know so I set it aside after a few minutes of skimming and begin my transfiguration homework instead.

Apparently McGonagall doesn't believe in giving no homework the first day back from break. In fact it seems like she gave more than usual.

We work steadily into the night. It doesn't take long for me to complete the vampire essay for Mrs. Parker but McGonagall's essay on large animal transfigurations was taking forever.

It was just passing midnight when we heard heavy footsteps come down one of the aisles perpendicular to our table.

"Well, well if it isn't Evans and her pretty friends." The four of us look up to see Mulciber, Avery, and Rosier towering over us.

"What do you want?" Lily asks in what is supposed to be a bored tone.

"Now that you ask Evans, we want to know how you cheated today during the duels." Avery says with a smile that isn't humorous at all.

"How can you even cheat in duels?" Lily stalls. We are all thinking about how Lily beat Mulciber at the duel in front of the whole class. I feel my hand closing over my wand, ready to use it.

"That's what we came to ask you."

"Well I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then why don't we give you a refresher." Mulciber pulls his wand out so fast it's hard to even register it. It's too quick for Lily to even reach for her wand but my wand is already out and I manage to send a hex to block the jet of red light speeding at Lily, causing it to erupt into a shower of gold sparks.

"I almost didn't see you there Burke." Mulciber turns onto me, his already distorted face pulled into a twisted leer. I can see him about to flick his wand again and before he does I send another jet of light his way, which he blocks.

"What would your parents say if they saw you?" Mulciber smirks as my stomach sinks at the thought of my parents. But the queasy feeling is almost instantly replaced by fury.

I am not even thinking about the spells I am casting on Mulciber. All I know is that I want desperately to punish him for mentioning my parents. Nothing too serious, but he definitely deserves what I am sending at him.

He doesn't even have time to block the first hex and as soon as it hits him he crumples in a mess of the jinxes and hexes that follow. I turn to face Avery and Rosier but they are already collapsed onto the ground. I expect it is the work of Alice or maybe Lily but as I look up I see Sirius standing in the entrance of the aisle the Slytherins had come down.

"What would your parents say indeed?" Sirius murmurs to me as he pokes Avery in the face with his foot. "It looks like you're causing enough trouble all by yourself." He looks up and smirks at me.

"You're welcome." He says, giving Avery one last kick and disappears back into the library, leaving me motionless.

"You could have said thank you." Mary says matter-of-factly, jerking me out of my trance.

"Why? He only did it for himself. He probably is just worried what trying to duel me, a girl, will do for his image and wants to be the hero now." As soon as I say this I know it is true. It is the only reason that makes sense of why he would do this.

-xxx-

**Review please! It really motivates me to hear what you guys have to say and makes me want to put up the next chapter so much faster. Plus it's very helpful. Thanks for reading. =)**

**-LayRay**


	4. Just try to keep your lunch down

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers, what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: Thanks to** **Anjalit2624,** **Priyu0624,** **sparklyshimmer2010, weatherwitch.X.x.X., and Rue'sLullaby74 for reviewing! It was very much appreciated. Now please read and review the next chapter of Fortune's Fools. =)**

-xxx-

"Oh great, what do we do with them now?" Mary, who was remarkably unruffled, got up to inspect the unconscious bodies of the three Slytherins.

"Leave them." Alice glared at the bodies. "Anyway we better go before Madame Pince comes."

"She wouldn't really blame us, would she?" Lily looked alarmed, "I mean I am a prefect."

"Well you being a prefect didn't stop you from being attacked." I whispered. "Come on let's go." If I didn't want to get a detention for dueling Sirius I really didn't want a detention for this.

After giving the Slytherins one last look of loathing we tiptoed out of the library. It was only when we were finally in the corridor when we began to speak again.

"Well that was interesting." Mary said.

"You would call us getting attacked by Slytherins interesting." Alice grinned, "For someone who hates just practicing dueling you're dealing with this awfully well."

"Well I have you guys to protect me. Anyways I was actually talking about how Sirius took down Avery and Rosier."

"Yeah, why was he even in the library?" Alice asks.

"He probably was coming to meet up with some girl to snog." Lily said with a note of distain in her voice. "Although I don't know why he would choose the library for that short of thing."

"Really Lils? I would think that would be right up your alley. I can already picture you and James meeting up to snog in the section on-"

Mary was cut off by Lily hitting her over the head rather fiercely. I can't say I didn't want to do the same thing, the image Mary was painting in my head wasn't a pleasant one.

"Ow, Lils that hurt."

"Serves you right."

"What? There is nothing wrong with coming to snog in the library. Alec and I used to come all the time."

"Whoa, I did not need to know that." Alice faked revulsion. Alec was Mary's most recent ex-boyfriend. Mary has had quiet a few boyfriends but she isn't a slut like Camilla and Sierra.

"I did."

A deep voice came from right behind us and we all screamed and hugged onto one another, prepared to face Slytherins or worse.

It was Sirius. In my opinion, that would fall under the worse category.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mary looked positively terrified.

"Sorry I forgot the password." The three of us hadn't realized we were so close to the Fat Lady.

"To hell you did, how long have you been here?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Long enough to hear how Mary thinks I was in the library snogging some lucky girl-" at this point Mary interrupted, her face red.

"I did not say lucky!"

"-which by the way I was."

"Then where is she now?" I ask, hoping it isn't Camilla or Sierra. It's not what you think. I couldn't care less who Sirius kisses, engaged with him or not. I just don't want to have to hear hours and hours of either of them gloating about it.

"Back in the Ravenclaw common room, very happy I might add."

"Pig!" This time it was Lily's turn to speak up, "Anyway the password is cauldron bottom, not that you actually forgot."

"Why else would I be out here?"

"I don't even want to know." Lily looked flustered.

"Can we just go inside?" Alice, who looked like she was about to pass out gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed inside, followed by Lily, Mary, myself and finally Sirius.

"You never gave me a thank you Ava." Sirius grabbed onto my arm as we are about to go up to the girls dorm.

"For what?"

"For saving you and your friends."

"That's because you didn't save us."

"Don't worry. I already know of a way you can repay me." I knew that Sirius meant I could repay him by trying to end the wedding but Lily doesn't.

"Eww you pervert!" She looked aghast.

"All I meant was that she could say thank you." Sirius looked innocently at Lily.

"Fine then, thank you." I hissed and began to storm up the staircase.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?" I almost yelled down the stairs.

"Temper Burke," Sirius smirked, "and I was talking to Mary."

"What?" Mary asked warily.

"I was just going to say I agree with you"

"About what?"

"There isn't anything wrong with snogging in the library in fact I find that the history section is quite-"

"Oh shut up!"

-xxx-

That night I had the weirdest dream, well actually it was more of a nightmare.

It started in the great hall where we all were sitting down to have breakfast. All of a sudden I looked down and I was in a wedding dress. Not some plain simple dress but one with a hoop skirt and enough bows, lace and ribbons to make and new dress altogether.

It would be just the type of dress my mother would make me wear.

The next thing I know I am tied to the table with ropes of silver and emeralds and all of Hogwarts is standing around me, gawking and pointing. Camilla, who is for some reason dressed up like the picture of a muggle witch Lily once showed me, is the first one to take a glass of pumpkin juice and throw it at me.

"She stole Sirius!" She cackles in a voice even higher than her natural one.

Then everyone, including all of the teachers, begins throwing food and drinks at me. They are all screaming different things at a volume so loud I can't even make out exactly what they are saying. Among the crowd I even see Alice, Mary, and Lily, their faces distorted.

The next thing I know Sirius is standing in the crowd and although he isn't throwing anything at me he gives me a look that burns. When he speaks despite the noise I can hear what he is saying.

"I told you so. We could have stopped it. I told you." The words were ringing in my head as I finally pulled myself out of the dream and woke up in a cold sweat.

-xxx-

By breakfast I still hadn't fully recovered from the dream. I would be the type of person whose worst dream is about a dress. Even still, the thought of the whole school finding out about the marriage absolutely terrifies me.

I know Sirius won't tell anyone about it. That would kill his reputation. But what about Regulus, would he tell? I look over at him. He is sitting with a group of friends at the Slytherin table, completely obvious to me.

What would he gain from telling? Nothing, he would gain absolutely nothing, except ruining his older brother. This, unfortunately, is something that Regulus might want. I will just have to hope that Sirius has scared him enough not to tell anybody.

Wow, that is a horrible thing to say.

"Ava, snap out of it. It's time for charms."

"What?" I look up at Lily, completely zoned out.

"Charms Ava charms, the class we wave our wands and make funny things happen." Mary interjects.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"You okay?" Alice looked concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired."

"Well come on, we have to go."

The great hall is almost empty as I look around. I hurry to grab my things and follow Lily, Mary, and Alice out of the room. Unfortunately I didn't have much breakfast, something I probably should have thought of. A piece of toast would just have to do.

Even though we practically sprint through the corridors, nearly flattening a group of second years who fortunately had enough sense to move to the side of the corridor, we barely make it in time to charms.

"Now that you're all settled," Professor Flitwick gives us a pointed glare, "I would like to begin."

"Oh Sirius I dropped my pencil, would you please pick it up for me." Camilla's obnoxiously high voice rings throughout the class room.

Camilla and Sierra sit together a row up from Mary, Alice and I and next to the Marauders. However the aisles in the class are large and Camilla must have practically thrown her quill over Peter's head to get it next to Sirius.

However it is Peter who is first to reach down for it to Camilla's dismay.

"Oh no Peter, don't trouble yourself." Camilla actually vaults over the aisle to snatch the quill from Peter's hopeful hand. As Camilla stands up she is face to face, or should I say chest to face, with Sirius.

"Sorry." Camilla breaths as bends over to bat her lashes in Sirius' face. The white shirt she is wearing under her robes is very low cut, and I mean _very _low cut. Somehow I doubt Sirius minds.

Mary nudges me and as I look over she mimes vomiting over her desk. I have to stifle my laughter against my sleeve. Even still I have to focus very hard on what Professor Flitwick is saying to keep my eyes from tearing up with laughter.

"Today we will be working on the spell Aguamenti. Aim for the buckets I have placed in front of you. Please open your textbooks and begin."

The class was as noisy as always although significantly wetter. Although some students, like Sierra, could only make a trickle of water come out of their wands others, like Peter, sent jets of water so strong it knocked them backward.

Professor Flitwick went around trying to keep the floors relatively dry from people who kept on missing the bucket or like Peter, had cast too must water.

"I am beginning to understand what a boy's bathroom looks like." Mary muttered as she looked around at the wet floors.

"Mary!" Lily shook her head in disapproval but Alice and I burst out laughing and eventually Lily gave in as well, letting a small smile cross her face. That was until she was hit by Peter who once again had the spell far too strong.

"You would think they would teach us how to dry ourselves off first." Lily grumbled as she wrung out her hair as we were leaving the classroom.

"Well look on the bright side, you won't have to take a shower tonight." Alice said, the only one of us who had managed not to get wet and was in a significantly better mood.

"Yippee." Mary muttered as she took off her cloak, letting the water come off of it in streams as she walked down the corridor.

"Take it off!" A Ravenclaw boy wolf whistled as he ran by.

"You wish!" Mary glared as she shouted down the corridor, only gaining more attention.

"Ugg this thing weighs a ton." Mary groaned. "I need a boyfriend."

"For carrying your wet things?" I said laughing.

"That among other things." Mary grinned.

"Yeah Mary needs more satisfying company in the library." Alice joined me laughing. "Apparently we aren't enough for her."

"Oh shut up."

All of our moods are significantly better as we enter the great hall although all of us, except lucky Alice, are still trailing pools of water.

"Filtch is not going to be happy." I look back at the wet floor we have left behind just as James, Remus, and Peter come walking in. James and Remus are practically dry but Peter is sodden.

"Ten galleons two people are going to slip and fall in the next five minutes." James said as they sit down next to us. Lily lets out a gasp of horror but I try to keep the corners of my mouth from twitching.

"Aren't you guys missing someone?" Mary asked, "Aren't there are supposed to be four of you."

"Sirius is currently uh, otherwise engaged, he'll be here soon." James said with a grin on his face. "Oh wait there he is now."

We all look up to see Sirius arm and arm with non other than Camilla, who is soaking wet and let me stress that she is wearing a _white_ shirt. As they walk in she "slips" and falls on the wet floor and grabs Sirius for support, pulling him close to her.

"Oh thank you Sirius!" We can hear her breathy laugh from the other side of the room. Then she kisses him and they proceed to eat each others faces off.

"Oh gross!" Mary snickers, "Alice, shield your eyes."

"Don't worry; I would rather keep my lunch in my stomach thank you very much." Alice looks absolutely revolted as she turns back to her mashed potatoes. "There are some things in this world I would rather not see and that is one of them."

I would be laughing right now if it wasn't for a factor that has me absolutely sick to my stomach. The factor is that if Camilla was to find out now that Sirius and I are engaged instead of just killing me she would hex me to death before spearing me onto a steak and then leaving me in a pit of lions to be eaten alive before burning my remains.

Okay, so it's a little dramatic, but this is Camilla we are talking about.

When Sirius and Camilla finally unglue themselves after about five minutes of snogging the look Sirius gives me shows that he knows this. He knows that he has just made me even more desperate to stop the wedding.

Unless I want my nightmare to come true

-xxx-

I needed to find a way to inconspicuously talk to Sirius. Unfortunately, considering I have never had a reason to talk to him before, this task was proving more difficult than I had thought. He was usually surrounded by the Marauders or attached to Camilla.

As I came from the bathroom after dinner I was about to give up for today and wait to try again tomorrow when an arm grabbed me and pulled inside of a room concealed by a tapestry.

"What the hell let go of me!" I yelled and began hitting the arm that held me until I looked up and saw that it was none other than Sirius. Instantly I pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What you have been trying to do all day, talking to you."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know that you really need to stop the marriage, unless you want Camilla to murder you in your sleep."

"How do you know that?" How did he know that?

"Please I'm not stupid, give me some credit, it was kind of genus. I hook up with the hottest girl in school and now you have even more incentive to help me stop the marriage. Need I say more, or would you like me to continue on about how brilliant I am."

"You can stop." I grumbled, hating that he was right.

"First you have to admit that I am right." Sirius said with a cocky grin. I just glared at him, my mouth closed.

"Ava come on, you know you don't have a choice." His grin grew even wider, "Now do you want me to make the conditions worse"

I know that he would so I grudgingly give in.

"You're right." I try to put as much hatred into those words as I can, "I just hope that all of your scheming can get us out of this mess."

"Oh don't worry, it will."

-xxx-

**So what do you think? I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope it was just as much fun to read. Please review and tell me what you think. =)**

**-LayRay**


	5. Too hot for January

**Fortune's Fool's**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has been a while since I last updated. I was at the beach and didn't have my computer =(. But I'm back now so updates should be coming more regularly. Thanks to Anjalit2624,** **Tessia****, ****choupinette****,** **sparklyshimmer2010, weatherwitch.X.x.X., and Rue'sLullaby74 for your reviews, you guys rock! So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

-xxx-

I became aware that the secret room Sirius and I were in was rather cramped. We were practically an inch apart. I would say that we were face to face but he is so tall it was more like chest to face. I tried to inch back a bit but felt my spine hitting the wall. Sirius seemed uncomfortable as well and he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"So I guess I should go now." I said, trying not to let the awkwardness show in my voice as I turned to leave.

"Wait." Sirius grabbed my arm and I involuntarily stiffened.

"What?"

"We need to plan the prank for tonight. Well, no, I've already planned it but I need to tell you what to do."

I felt my stomach dip, it was fine talking about breaking rules but actually doing it was another thing. Since I was a baby I was brought up to not arouse attention and my parents didn't even let me think about putting a toe out of line. Going out of the way to break rules was out of the question. It was unthinkable.

"Why do I need to do anything, isn't this all your idea?"

"Yeah, but you need to get in trouble too so you are going to be the one casting the spell."

"What spell?"

"Just wave your wand and say maximus insulas."

"No, I don't even know what that does." I protested but Sirius just grinned and turned to leave the cupboard.

"You'll find out tonight. I'll meet you in the front of the Great Hall at six." He paused as he opened the door, "Wait five minutes before you leave, we don't want to look like we were doing anything."

He gave me a wink and before I could protest he was gone, leaving me for five minutes to seethe in the closet and curse fate for bringing us together. When the time was up I left and as luck would have it, or should I say lack of luck, I ran straight in James. My heart did a back flip.

"Oh hey Ava." He said a little gloomily, "I didn't see you there."

"Are you okay?" I asked. He wasn't his usual cheery self.

"Yeah fine." He muttered, not meeting my eyes. I felt my heart get a little tear and I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling sparks go up my arm.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help."

"No you couldn't." But then he paused and his face brightened a little, "Wait, maybe you can."

I felt a smile spread across my face, I could already picture us becoming some sort of a team to thwart the mysterious evil that was troubling him. After time gradually he would grow to learn that he liked me as more than a friend. He would be shy at first, afraid that I wouldn't feel the same. But it would grow to be much for him to bear and he would confess he deep love for me and we would ride off on his broomstick into the sunlight and live happily ever af-

"It's Lily, she absolutely hates me."

His voice brought my fantasy up short. I fought the urge to throw up. Lily, my best friend, the girl he was actually in love with. No curse word I could think of, and I'll admit I don't know that many, was strong enough to describe this.

"I know it's a lost cause." James said gloomily.

What I should have done was told him I couldn't help, that he should move on (maybe to another Gryffindor girl with blue eyes, light brown hair, and fair skin….). Or I could say that he should give her roses (she says they are cliché), milk chocolate (which she won't eat- I suspect brain damage), and play her a song on the bagpipes (she says they sound like a dying duck). But at the sight of James' heartbroken face softened me and I did something really stupid, I told the truth.

"I think I know how you can change that."

James' face instantly brightened, "Really?"

"Maybe if you laid off of her a bit she would like you more."

"So if I ignore her, she'll like me?" He looked disbelievingly at me.

"Well it's worth a try. I think she doesn't like how you are always asking her out and giving her pet names. Maybe if you just lay off of her for a few weeks she would come around."

"Will that really work?" James looked disbelieving, "I thought girls liked those sort of things?"

"We do, just not all of the time."

"So you are saying that if I ignore Lily she might like me more?"

"Yeah, I think it won't hurt."

"Yeah she pretty much already hates me." James said with almost his normal cheerful smile. "Thanks so much Ava you are the best."

He grinned and gave me a huge bear hug. It lifted me up off of my feet he was so tall. I felt goose bumps erupt on my skin. They stayed even after he left to walk down the hall.

"Hey Padfoot, save it for later. Let's go." He called to Sirius, who was further along the hall in a partially concealed alcove playing tonsil hockey with Camilla.

-xxx-

"Alright class, settle down." Slughorn called as he bounced into the classroom, his eyes alight. "Today we will be working on a potion that causes blindness, does anyone know what it is called."

"The blindness potion?" Sirius called out, causing the whole class to erupt into laughter. All except for Lily, whose hand shot straight into the air.

"Yes Evans?" Slughorn smiled at Lily after shooting Sirius a disapproving, although amused, glare.

"Draft for the unseeing."

"That's what I was about to say." Sirius whined, his eyes twinkling, and received another glance from Slughorn. Usually James would have said something to Lily at this point about her voice being like music to his ears but he remained oddly silent. I remembered the conversation that we had this morning. Does it count as a good thing that the boy you like is taking your advice even if it is about how to make someone else fall in love with them? No, don't bother answering that.

"That is correct, _Evans_. Now everyone turn to page 105 in your books and begin."

The class exploded into noise as everyone rushed to the storage closet in search for the best supplies. Lily, Mary, Alice, and I hung back to avoid the frenzy of elbowing and kicking.

When we finally reached the last battered boxes of porcupine needles and salamander eyes we sorted through them to find the least damaged ones and then set to work. I had even a harder time concentrating than usual. My mind kept on wandering to the prank Sirius and I were going to pull tonight. What would it do? How much trouble would we get into? Would it even work?"

"What is this Miss Burke?" The last question came from behind me and I nearly jumped out of my seat at the sound of Slughorn's voice. I looked around. Lily's potion was a dark blue, Alice's was black, and Mary's was baby blue. Mine was neon orange.

"Uh, the draft for the unseeing?" I said guiltily. Potions is definitely not my best class but usually I manage to do somewhat reasonably.

"Did you add the knotgrass before turning down the flames?"

The what? Oops.

"Erm, no professor."

"So I see." Slughorn said. But he didn't seem angry; being friends with Lily Evans did have its benefits. "Next time be more careful." Slughorn said before trotting off to reprimand a Slytherin for his potion that was somehow creating a geyser in the middle of the room. The sight of the steam made me feel a little bit better; at least my potion wasn't filling the room with the smell of boiled eggs.

"Alright class before you leave I want to put you into partners for the project you will have for the rest of the week." Slughorn called as he watched everyone, eyes watering, make a dash from the door.

I prayed to every god, deity, spirit, and idol I could think of that I would not end up with Sirius.

And it worked, kind of.

"Miss Burke and Mr. Pettigrew." Slughorn ordered and I felt my stomach sink. I guess that's why you are supposed to be careful for what you wish for. I looked over at Peter who gave me a creepy smile. Ew. 

I resisted the urge to moan and put my head on Alice's shoulder. Fortunately she seemed to understand my unspoken thought and patted my hand.

"Hey count your blessings; you could end up like Mary." Poor Mary, she was with Sierra. Sierra isn't quite as mean as Camilla but she is twice as dumb. Lily was with Sirius, better her than me. And Alice was with Remus, she has all the luck.

"That's all class, you may go." Slughorn said and the whole classed rushed to the door, anxious to escape the noxious smelling room.

-xxx-

"So remember the spell is maximus insulas." Sirius told me again as we stood in the entry hall during dinner, about to pull off my very first prank.

"What does it do?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's not important."

"Yes it is! What if is something horrible? What if it makes everyone naked?" Oops. I hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. Sirius laughed.

"I promise it is nothing horrible, and it won't make anyone naked."

"How can I trust you?"

"How will you know if what I tell you the spell does is even true? I could lie."

"That's it, I'm not doing this." I started to walk away but Sirius grabbed my arm.

"Wait Ava! I swear it is nothing bad."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Because you won't get into trouble unless you do it. If you are just standing there looking all innocent no one will think twice about you and you'll get off free which will totally take away the purpose of all this. I just need to be in the same room as a prank and I'll get blamed."

I hate when he is right.

"Fine, but if it is something horrible I will hex you into next year." I said trying and by the look of the smirk on Sirius' face, failing, to sound threatening.

"Sure Ava sure, now come on, let's go."

We entered the room. Was it always this crowded? It definitely seemed more crowded than usual.

"Maybe tonight is not the right night to do this." I whispered and turned to leave but Sirius grabbed my arm again.

"Oh no you don't. On the count of three." He said, not bothering to whisper in the loud dining hall, "One, two, three!"

Right before he said three Sirius gave me this smile that was absolutely infuriating, "Maximus insulas!" I yelled, partially at him in an attempt to wipe the smirk from his face and to prove that what his look suggested was wrong. I could do this.

As soon as I said the spell the room began to fill with turquoise smoke, obscuring the tables. Even Sirius, who was standing right next to me, disappeared. When it finally cleared I gasped and stared in awe at the room that was almost unrecognizable.

Sand was scattered across the floor and mounded against the walls. Giant palm trees lined the room and the candles were replaced with tiki torches. A warm breeze filled the room and it smelled of salt air. Giant surfboards had replaced the four house tables. But the biggest change in the room was the students. All of the boys were shirtless and wearing board shorts and leis. All the girls were wearing coconut bras, hula skirts, and leis as well. Even the teachers were wearing the island attire. Some of them, like McGonagall, looked livid. Others, like Dumbledore, looked amused.

The students' faces ranged from shock, to awe, to laughter. Some of the girls, like Lily, Alice, and Mary were trying to cover up. Others like Camilla and Sierra seemed to enjoy the attention they were getting. Well Camilla was pretending to be embarrassed. She crossed her arms over her chest, only succeeding in pushing her over large boobs even closer together "accidentally". As she did this she gave Sirius "shy" smile.

This was when I looked down and noticed that I also was wearing the hula skirt, coconuts, and leis. But I didn't have time to do anything about it because Sirius was dragging me out of the hall.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked as I tried to not trip over my hula skirt. We finally stopped a little ways away from the dining hall.

"We couldn't just stand there; it would look like we want to get caught."

"But we do want to get caught."

"Yeah but they can't know that." Sirius said in a voice you would use with a two year old.

"So it wasn't a 'horrible' prank was it? You're not naked." His grin widened, "Completely."

I folded my arms over by torso. It wasn't that I was worried about looking fat. In fact it was quite the opposite. I had not breast, no butt, not hips, no curves, nothing. Camilla had once told me I had the body of her ten year old brother. Somehow standing half naked in front of Sirius was very uncomfortable, like he was judging me. It was then I noticed that he, like the rest of the boys in the hall, was shirtless and wearing board shorts that hung very low on his perfect body.

Not that I was looking at his body or anything. I mean, lots of guys have great bodies. James happens to have a six pack…

Anyways

"Just give me the counter spell okay?" I muttered, not meeting his gaze.

Sirius grinned, "Whatever you say." He waved his wand and we were both wearing our normal clothes once again. And just in time too because at that moment a furious McGonagall came marching out of the Dining Hall.

"Black, Burke what is the meaning of this?" She barked as she gestured back at the Dining Hall.

"Professor I am sorry to see you wearing your robes. May I say you looked quite smashing in that hula skirt?" Sirius smirked to both of our astonishments.

"De-detention for the next two weeks Black. You too, Burke." She sputtered. "Begin tonight at seven o'clock, my office." She gave us one last glare before storming back down the corridor.

"Why did you do that?" I gasped.

"Do what?" Sirius said innocently.

"Provoke her like that, you just made her madder."

"So? That was the point." Sirius chortled. "And did you see her face?"

I couldn't help but laughing, her face had been priceless. And hey, I had just done my very first prank and with Sirius Black no less. And the weirdest part was that I actually might have enjoyed it.

-xxx-

Questions, comments, concerns? Please tell me. I also wanted to say that unlike Lily I happen to love roses, bagpipes, and milk chocolate so I hope I didn't insult any rose giving milk chocolate loving bagpiper. Just clearing that up. Uh, anyways. Please review and I will try to update soon. Thanks!

-LayRay


	6. Crossing over to the dark side

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: Thanks to Anjalit2624,** **Tessia****, weatherwitch.X.x.X., and Joelle8 for your reviews, they make me so happy and are very encouraging! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-xxx-**

"Well it's almost six thirty so if you want food before detention, we better go now." Sirius turned to me after McGonagall's robes vanished around the corner.

"Wait; go back into the dining hall?"

"No, the other place we eat food." Sirius said sarcastically. Okay, I'll admit I disserved that one.

"Well what am I supposed to say? Lily will be furious."

"So, who cares what Lily thinks? Just tell her I have taken you over to the dark side. What's she going to do?"

"She is my friend and neither she nor the rest of my friends are ever going to understand why I did this. And I am not telling them the real reason."

"Whatever. Just blame me, that shouldn't be too hard. Now come on, let's go, I'm starving."

I followed Sirius back to the Great Hall. It was almost back to normal; only a few scattered grains of sand and the lingering smell of salt air gave away the fact that only minutes before it had been a tropical paradise.

"Ava what did you do?" Lily, as predicted, asked me as soon as I sat down at the table. Sirius shot a gloating look at me from a few seats down.

"I-I don't know." I stammered, glancing at Sirius. I'm not used to out right lying. Sure I haven't exactly been truthful these past few weeks with my friends but I haven't flat out told them a lie. "Sirius came up to me and dared me to do this spell and I didn't know what it did but I didn't want to turn down a dare so I said it and the room filled with smoke. And I thought that if-"

"Alright we get it." Mary stopped my rambling. "Did you get into trouble?"

"I have detention for the next few weeks." I mumbled. Lily let out a gasp. It was as if I had just revealed my secret hobby was skinning live puppies.

"McGonagall did look pretty mad." Alice giggled. "It was actually kind of funny."

"It was not funny. Ava you really shouldn't be so reckless. Think about what could have happened, someone could have gotten hurt." Lily said with a frown.

"How?" Mary laughed. "Death by tropical island?"

"Fine, laugh," Lily huffed, "But Ava is going to be the one spending all her time in detention."

"Speaking of which, we really should go." Sirius pretty much materialized behind us, his cocky grin in place as usual.

As I stood up I wondered why Lily seemed to be in a worse mood than usual. Could the reason be how James has been ignoring her? No, it couldn't be. She hates James. Right?

"So your mother, I mean Lily, seemed pretty upset. Maybe she'll ground you." Sirius said as we made our way up to McGonagall's office.

"Shove off."

"What? Oh, I forgot this must be your very first detention. Wow, that feel's good. I am finally beginning to corrupt at least one member of Hogwarts goody two shoes league."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on there are a bunch of you. You, Lily, and Alice are all always on time, never getting into trouble or doing anything fun. Mary doesn't seem quite as bad. And there are some more people too. Remus would be one to if it wasn't for our healthy influence."

"Healthy influence?"

"Sure, people need to break rules some times. It's good for you. It's a good thing you're finally getting a chance before it is too late. Right now you couldn't tell a lie to save your life. If Lily wasn't a little miss perfect like you, you never would have gotten away with that sad excuse for a lie back there. But she is a horrible liar just like you and if you can't lie, you can't detect a lie."

"That's not true; I can tell when people are lying."

"Sure you can, and I'm a girl."

"I knew it!"

"Shut up, and that just proves that you couldn't detect a live if it was naked right in front of you dancing the salsa. Oh and I'm not a girl; just ask Camilla, or half the girls in the school."

"Ewww, you pervert."

"You said it first."

"I didn't need the details."

"Those were not details, if you wanted details then I would have told you how-"

"No! I do not want to hear it!" I cut Sirius off, clamping my hands as hard as I could over my ears trying to block out the words that had the potential to scar me for the rest of my life.

"Fine, fine, I would hate to ruin your innocence anyway." Sirius grinned. I wasn't sure if I liked the way he said innocence.

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Anyway just seeing you and Camilla's PDA is enough to take away anyone's innocence." I grumbled, making Sirius laugh.

"Please Ava, you're as naïve as a first year. I feel guilty just cursing with you in the same room."

A first year? Why did I find this so insulting? I mean, I know it's not a good thing to be called but this is Sirius Black we are talking about, why should I care what he thinks about me at all? I don't, that's why.

"You seem to have no trouble corrupting my 'innocence'." I said, making quotations marks in the air around the word 'innocence'.

"Just because I enjoy doing it doesn't mean I don't feel guilty."

I thought about what he had said as we walked into McGonagall's office. Was I really that 'innocent'? I had never gotten into trouble before except for a minor scolding or two. I had never really gotten into the habit of cursing, partly because I knew I would slip at home and my parents would kill me. I have had boyfriends but I have never gone as far as Camilla and Sierra do. Still, I couldn't help but thinking back to the way Sirius had said 'innocence.' I had always thought of it as a good thing but the way he said it made me want to do something to prove him wrong, something bad.

-xxx-

"Well this is fun." I grumbled sarcastically as I knelt on the cold floor scrubbing at a piece of mold that was highly determined on staying put. McGonagall had informed us that she believed in giving detentions that would actually help Hogwarts so instead of getting to sit in her warm, dry, and mold free office writing lines Sirius and I were sent down to the dungeons with Filch where we were given the task to clean the unused dungeons. Without magic.

"Please this is nothing. One time in fourth year we had to scrub all of the boys' bathrooms only with toothbrushs. This is nothing compared to that. If you think mold is bad, you should have seen those bathrooms."

"I don't even want to think about that." I said but I could help letting out a small laugh. "What did you guys do to deserve that?"

"That was the time we switched all of the signs to the girls bathrooms with the boys."

"I remember that, it was horrible, boys kept on 'accidentally' walking in all day." I frowned, but when Sirius laughed I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"No talking!" Filch poked his head in the door. Sirius and I looked at each other and fought to keep the smiles off our faces. I could see his lips twitching and mine were too. Then I blushed and looked down at a particularly difficult piece of mold. I wasn't used to joking with him like this.

The rest of the night detention passed in silence. Mrs. Norris sat in a corner the entire time, her yellow eyes staring unblinkingly at us. Even when my back was to her I could feel her eyes penetrating my skin. It made me feel on edge the entire time.

It was past midnight when the dungeon was deemed acceptable, or in Filch's terms 'as good as two good for nothing kids could possibly do' and that kids 'were absolutely useless for anything these days.' Sirius and I left rubbing our aching joints.

"I feel like an old person." Sirius grumbled messaging his knees.

"What happened to this detention not being 'that bad'" I grinned.

"Watch it Burke, just because I've had worse doesn't mean I like it."

"Really?" I said with heavy sarcasm, "You did not find hours spent on your knees scrubbing at mold and who knows what else not enjoyable? Add to it an evil cat staring at you the entire time and you've got a party."

Sirius laughed.

"I always was more of a dog person anyway." I grumbled. This somehow seemed to greatly amuse Sirius even though I couldn't figure out why.

When we reached the common room it was empty, the ashes in the fireplace dying. I was about to walk up to the girls dormitory when Sirius called me over to the bulletin board.

"Hey look at this," He pointed to a piece of parchment, "apparition classes begin tomorrow. We should be able to cause plenty of trouble during that."

"You're joking." I said, but the flash of his too white teeth in the dark told me that he wasn't. "We can't screw up an apparition class, someone could actually get hurt. Anyway isn't there a quidditch game this weekend? You're lucky enough that McGonagall hasn't suspended you from it yet and that is only because she wants Gryffindor to win. Even still if you push it too far she'll kick you off."

"You're starting to sound like Lily," Sirius grumbled, "taking all the joy out of the world."

"Just because I actually think does not make me a joy kill."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. But we will pull a prank in an apparition class after the game." Sirius said and before I could say anything he was up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

-xxx-

"If I splinch myself will you guys promise not to laugh?" Alice asked as we walk down to the Great Hall for our first apparition class.

"I don't know Alice that might be pretty hard, what if you loose, like, half a boob?" Mary asked with a grin.

"That's not funny!" Alice said, her hands protectively across her chest, but she was laughing along with the rest of us.

"When did we all become so immature?" Lily said through a giggle.

"When were we ever that mature?" Mary asked.

"I wouldn't worry girls; maturity is something that comes with age and wisdom. I'm not surprised that you all haven't quite developed it yet." The marauders appeared behind us and although usually it would be James speaking, the deep voice was definitely Sirius'.

"Well if we aren't mature yet, you lot will be lucky to be mature before you reach your midlife crisis." I retorted.

"We are mature enough to ignore your petty insults." Sirius said, "Come on Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, let's leave these youngins." James, who hasn't spoken this entire time, followed Sirius, Remus, and Peter down the hall.

"You sound like my grandpa." Mary called after them before turning to us, "Come on, we can't let them make us late."

And we hurried after them into the Great Hall where we pulled up short. The tables in the great Hall were gone, leaving it looking out of place. Students were milling around as McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwitck stood watching for any rule breakers. At first I didn't even notice the man standing in the center of the room. Both his skin and hair were so fair it looked like he was about to evaporate on the spot. The wizard, Twycross, began a speech about apparition and something about the letter 'd'. Then we were told to spread apart. Lily, Alice, Mary, and I tried to stay together. This unfortunately landed us right behind the Marauders, Sierra, and Camilla. Then with a flick of Twyross' wand we were all given hoops to apparate into.

"Alright, now focus on you destination." Tywcross began. I looked at the center at the hoop, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

"Now think about your determination to reach the center of the hoop." I looked over at Mary and stifled a smile as she made a face at me that was quite a good imitation of Twycross' serious expression. Then I caught the glare of McGonagall and focused my attention back on the hoop. I was not on the path to becoming that woman's favorite student that was for sure.

"Now on my command; turn with deliberation and focus on moving into the hoop." I panicked and stared harder at the center of the hoop, not quite sure exactly how spinning around would help me move through space.

"One, two," Well here goes nothing, "three!"

I closed my eyes tightly and spun, praying that I would not make a fool of myself. I felt nothing. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and looked down. I was in the exact place I had been before. The only good thing was that I was still on my feet. Peter had spun and managed to knock down both himself and Sierra who stood five feet away from him.

"That's alright just stand up." Twycross called encouraging, "Now again, one, two, three!"

This time when I opened my eyes I saw Camilla standing in my hoop, looking elated. I am proud to say that I managed not to burst out laughing at her pleased expression. Then I made the mistake of looking at Sirius, his attempt to hide his smile nearly sent me over the edge. It was proof that what I suspected was true, Camilla had managed to spin backward five feet and land in my hoop.

When she finally looked around and realized her mistake she gave me an evil glare, because this was totally my fault, and stomped back to her hoop.

The third and fourth time no one made any improvement although fewer people fell over. It was only the sixth time that Lily managed to disappear and reappear only a few inches from her hoop.

"Very good, very good." Twycross beamed over at Lily's flushed cheeks. Lily stepped back modestly but I could tell she was pleased. Everyone else set to work with new resolve but almost an hour later I was still on the very same patch of ground.

It was on what seemed like trial number one million four hundred and twenty five that something happened.

I began my spin again, not even bothering to hope for apparition when a heavy body crashed into me, knocking me into the floor. I blinked not quite sure what had happened and looked up into a pair of grey eyes.

We lay there on the ground too stunned to move, Sirius on top of me, when we finally realized what had happened and I became very aware of Sirius' close proximity to me. His face was only centimeters from me.

"Er, sorry Burke." Sirius hastily stood up, not daring a glance over at Camilla who was shooting daggers at me.

"Uh, no problem." I stood up before he could offer a hand to me.

"This is what happens when we don't think clearly enough about our destination." I don't think I have ever been so happy to hear Twycross' voice as it cut through the awkward silence. People began to look away and Sirius hurried back to his hoop, avoiding a seething Camilla. Fortunately Twycross ended the class only a few minutes later and I managed to escape the wrath of Camilla under cover of Alice, Lily, and Mary.

"Well that was amusing; I don't think I have ever seen Camilla look so pissed." Mary looked elated. "Not even that time that poor second year accidentally spilled pumpkin juice on her new skirt. Poor boy, no one ever saw him again."

"What I found amusing was how red Sirius' face got after; I can't decide whose was redder, his or Ava's." Alice nudged me and I shot her a glare.

"What? It's true." She grinned. "Is there something you aren't telling us Ava?"

"No." I hissed, not entirely truthfully.

"No need to deny it so quickly." Lily joined in.

"Well I am sorry I don't like the entire sixth year staring at me as I get knocked to the ground." I replied a little harshly. I felt bad after the look of hurt that Alice gave me but what could I do? Sirius and I can't look more suspicious than we already do.

It was only that night as I lay in bed did I begin to wonder why Sirius had been focusing on me as he apparated.

-xxx-

On that note all I can say is review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!

-LayRay


	7. Blugers, Broomsticks, and Pranks

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: I am so so sorry about the huge delay in this chapter. School has kept me very busy but I am really glad I finally got this chapter up and hopefully they will start to come faster in the future. As always many thanks to my amazing reviewers Tessia**,** Carma09, Anjalit2624, The Weatherwitch, Rue'sLullaby74, and Joelle8. Enjoy!**

-xxx-

Thump, Thump, Thump.

The rest of the week dragged by with not much excitement. Slughorn had announced that instead of having a weeklong assignment with our partners studying potion theory, we would be spending a month with them trying to create a potion from scratch.

Translation: I would now be spending a month working with Peter Pettigrew.

Now that is just fantastic.

Thump, Thump, Thump.

"Alice, I swear if you throw that ball at the ceiling one more time I will hex you." Mary paused from painting her toenails a bright red to shoot a glare over at Alice who was laying flat on her bed tossing a hard rubber ball at the ceiling.

"What? I'm nervous." Alice groaned. The first game since break was tomorrow against Ravenclaw and as usual, Alice was stressed out even though I have no idea why. Despite her sweet appearance, Alice is amazing at Quidditch. Her small build makes her an ideal seeker. Sirius and James are also on the team. Sirius is beater along side a very attractive and muscular blonde boy in our year named Ben Garren. James is captain and chaser along with Frank Longbottum and Marcus Wood, a rather intense seventh year boy. Our keeper is a seventh year girl named Jessica Bell.

"Alice you'll do fine." Lily said from across the room in a calming voice. She was reading one of Mary's muggle magazines; her textbooks for once cast a side in a pile on the floor and her wet hair was dampening the pillow.

"But what if I don't catch the snitch, what if the other seeker does? I'll be humiliated forever. I'll never be able to show my face again in public. I could make the whole team loose." Alice, who usually is one of the saner people in our group, was in one of her infrequent but disastrous meltdowns. Usually they revolved around two things: Frank or Quidditch, and in horrific occasions both.

Fortunately we had long since found out how to deal with there rare occurrences. A girls night in was always enough to keep Alice's mind off the troubles at hand. Within the next half hour we were all lying on Mary's bed with fresh manicures and pedicures courtesy of Mary and waiting for our spa masks to dry as we flipped through Mary's and Lily's muggle magazines as well as Alice and my witch ones. Mary's radio was blasting a new song from the Wizarding Wireless Network called _Just like Magic._

"Which Alessi twin do you like better Ava?" Lily asked me as she opened a muggle magazine. "Billy or Bobby?"

"Well if I can't have both…" I paused thinking, "Billy, definitely." I said as I looked over her shoulder at the brand new copy of Tiger Beat her Mum had just sent her.

"How about we talk about actual guys." Mary grinned as she sat up and leaned against a post of the bed. He face was a bright shade of pea soup green.

"How are the Alessi twins not actual guys?" Lily actually sounded offended.

"I meant Hogwarts boys." Mary said rolling her eyes, "After all you keep on rejecting Potter, you must be holding out for someone."

"No I am not!" Lily protested, her face going nearly as red as her hair. I could feel my face going red too at the mention of James.

"What about you Mary?" I asked trying to change the subject. "You and Alec broke up a while ago."

"Well now that you mention it, that Ravenclaw chaser, Derek Jones, is really hot."

"Mary that is the enemy!" Alice looked appalled.

"He is good looking, smart, and has a great body from quidditch. Who cares if he is a Ravenclaw?"

"I do!"

"I bet you wouldn't care if it was Frank in Ravenclaw."

"Frank would never be in Ravenclaw."

"Are you saying Frank isn't smart?"

"No, he is perfect and a Gryffindor."

"Well Derek is perfect and a Ravenclaw!"

"Alright they are both perfect." Lily interrupted, "What about you Ava?"

I swallowed. I always dreaded this question. I normally just stuttered about not liking anyone and then Mary, Lily, and Alice would list off practically all of the guys in the school trying to see who it was.

"You always say that." Alice complained.

"Yeah, are you sure there is nothing going on with you and Sirius." Mary added.

Crap, I had forgotten to worry about them suspecting anything about Sirius and I.

"Ew, gross no!" I said. And it's true too, why would I want to date Sirius? He's a horrible arrogant pervert.

"I've seen you guys around each other a lot." Mary pried.

"We are in detention together. And that's fate's way of torturing me." A truer statement had never been made.

"Fine, then who do like?" Alice was nice enough to push the topic off Sirius and my relationship away. Not that we had a relationship to begin with.

"Um, well Ben Garren is really cute." I said the first name that popped into my mind.

"More like drop dead gorgeous." Mary sighed. "You guys would be really cute together."

"And he's an amazing Gryffindor beater." Alice gave me an approving nod while shooting a glare at Mary.

"Geez I thought we weren't supposed to judge people based on the house they are in." Mary grumbled.

"Not when it comes to quidditch." Alice, Lily, and I said together; Lily and I mocking Alice's serious tone. Alice shot us a glare but the sight of the smiles creeping onto our faces set her into a fit of laughter.

The rest of the night was spent in true girl night fashion with gossip, dares, laughter, and chocolate until Camilla and Sierra arrived from whatever they were doing, I'll give you a hint, starts with 'b' and ends in 'oys.'

Anyway, their frosty arrival coupled with the fact that it was getting really late, sent us all back to our beds and to try to fall asleep despite a rather large sugar high.

-xxx-

The next morning despite various threats from Alice about missing the Quidditch game I opted to sleep longer than the other girls. This resulted with me walking alone down to the Great Hall with barely thirty minutes to have breakfast and get down to the quidditch pitch.

The halls were empty as I walked down seeing as most people already in the Great Hall. It was only after I turned a corner on the third floor when I spotted another person. The black hair made me realize it was none other than Sirius Black twenty feet in front of me.

I froze, not sure of what to do. I couldn't just walk up to him and say high, but at the same time I couldn't wait and walk down later, I was already low on time. My only option left was to walk really quietly and pray he didn't hear me.

I pressed my back to the cold stone wall and crouched down as I slunk along the wall. Sirius was about the round the corner, I was almost safe when, creak! The suit of arm I was passing turned its empty head to look down at me, emitting a screech.

I froze, my eyes wide, hoping Sirius had a moment of deftness. But then he stopped and turned.

"Ava, are you stalking me?"

"Um no." I made what I think was quite an impressive leap away from the wall in order to assume a position that was not completely creeperish.

"Then what were you doing against the wall?" Sirius walked over to me, his hair flopping over his eyes.

"I uh, dropped my earring." Because that totally makes a lot of sense, but that was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"You know how I said you suck at lying?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well that was an understatement."

I scowled, "Well what do you think I was doing?"

"I don't know, gazing longingly at me from a far. I'm told I have quite a sexy arse, I wouldn't blame you for admiring it."

I was truly at a lost for words so I did what any mature woman would do; square my shoulders and marched right past him with as much haughtiness as I could muster. At first I thought Sirius wasn't following me, but then I heard running footsteps.

"Wait Ava, I was just kidding." Sirius said with almost an apologetic look on his face as he grabbed my elbow. I jerked my elbow away and raised my eyebrow.

"Well, a little." He said, a grin quickly replacing his previously somber expression. I didn't say anything, after all I was being a grown up and giving him the silent treatment.

Sirius stared at me for a second and then his grin widened, "How do you do that?"

I am proud to say that I resisted the urge to ask him what the hell he was talking about.

"How do you do that eyebrow thing?" He asked again while making an attempt to raise one eyebrow by screwing up the left side of his face and looking at the ceiling. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Not like that." I rolled my eyes but the effect was ruined by the smile that had crept over my face.

"Oh really; how then?" Sirius said as we began walking again.

"I don't know. You just do it."

"Are you planning on becoming a professor?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good, you're a horrible teacher." Sirius said grinning, giving me a playful shove.

"Oh really?" I grinned back, "Well you're not the best teacher either."

"And what I am trying to teach you."

"Aren't you trying to teach me how to be the next marauder? So far I would have to say that you are failing, miserably."

"I think that would be on account of the student not the teacher."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

"Okay then fine, let's have your first test right now." Sirius said as we stopped outside the great hall, "You have a minute to pull a prank on the Great Hall."

"Are you serious?" I asked; our conversation had changed dramatically.

"Why yes I am, glad you remember. Fifty-eight seconds."

"That's a horrible joke." I said hiding my smile.

"Fifty-five," Sirius said with the look of utmost seriousness, no pun intended, on his face. I glared at him, deciding what to do. I could do the prank, risk detention and embarrassment or I could face the disappointed stare of Sirius all day.

"Fine." I mumbled, and slipped into the Great Hall. Fortunately most people had already left for the Quidditch match and it was fairly empty. I said the only spell that popped into my mind and with a flick of my wand I was back next to Sirius in the entrance hall.

"That was it?" Sirius said quizzically, "No bangs? No explosions? Did you even do anything?"

"Yes," I said indignantly, "I switched all the pumpkin juice to milk. Now everyone who thinks they are drinking pumpkin juice will actually be getting milk."

"That's it?" Sirius said disbelieving, "You call the possibility of one person maybe spitting out their morning breakfast drink a prank?" He sighed and pulled me inside the Great Hall, "You have so much to learn."

"What? I had to think on the fly." I defended myself, "And look, that first year Hufflepuff, just put down his drink, he looks confused."

"What an accomplishment." Sirius said sarcastically. "It's a good thing I am a master or you would be absolutely hopeless."

-xxx-

"Ava there you are. We were afraid you overslept." Mary waved me over to where she and Lily were sitting in the stands, sporting red and gold banners and scarves.

"And face Alice's wrath? Never." I grinned.

"So where were you?" Lily asked.

"Um, just having breakfast." I answered, it would be impossible to fully explain what had been really going on without giving away way too much information.

Fortunately Lily looked satisfied and at that time the players walked onto the field. The day was clear but cold and windy and the player's robes whipped around them as they mounted their brooms. Despite having multiple layers on Lily, Mary and I had to huddle together to stay warm.

"And they're off!" John Jordan, our commentator, announced with his usual cheery attitude. As a Gryffindor he usually swayed from his 'unbiased' position as commentator however Professor McGonagall had her eyes trained onto him as always.

"Wood has the quaffle, dodges Jones, dodges Davis, oh, nearly taken out by a bludger. Nice block by Gryffindor beater Sirius Black. Wood passes quaffle to Potter. Potter fakes the keeper. Potter scores!"

The Gryffindor fans erupted, it had been less than a minute into the game and Gryffindor was already up ten points.

"Come on Lily, live a little." Mary grinned from her standing position next to me as we cheered on James in his victory lap. His scarlet robes were vibrant against the bright blue of the sky. He pumped his fist into the air as he flew past our section of the stands.

"But _Potter _scored." Lily said the name the same way you would mention a horrible digestive disease.

"I don't care if Salazar Slytherin scored, if Gryffindor just scored, look happy!"

"Why would Salazar Slytherin play for Gryffindor?" Lily asked.

"That's beside the point."

We settled back to watching the game. I could never play Quidditch, heights and I have never mixed well, and I usually tune out the long boring talks the boys always seem to be having about it in the common room, but I have to admit, it was exciting to watch.

The players zoomed up and down the pitch; Gryffindor I might add was creaming Ravenclaw. In the first five minutes we scored an additional three points. Usually I keep my eyes on the chasers, not just because of James but it's also where the exciting stuff happens, while occasionally glancing at Alice to see how she is doing. But this match my eyes kept focusing on Sirius, my mind drifting back to our conversation this morning.

I felt the corners of my mouth curling up as I thought about my 'prank.' It really had been quite bad. As I thought about it I started to feel kind of embarrassed. Sirius must think I am a complete and total idiot. He was after all a Marauder and pranking was his specialty. He probably could have pulled off a dozen different exciting pranks all at once while I managed my one pitiful one.

The thought was actually making me angry. I couldn't let him think that about me. I would show him I wasn't incapable. I cast my eyes around for a prank to pull but my mind kept coming up a blank. I couldn't do anything to mess up the actual game. Other students take Quidditch way too seriously for me to do that. If I so much as hexed a twig on a player's broom, if that team ever found out, I would be lucky to make it back to Madame Pomphry's in one piece.

Then I thought once more back to the prank I pulled that morning, switching the pumpkin juice and milk. I couldn't resist from smiling now, I knew exactly what I could do.

"Ava, Ava look! Alice is diving for the snitch." My thoughts were interrupted by Mary tugging on my sleeve and I looked up to see Alice in a nosedive, the Ravenclaw seeker on her tail. I would have to act fast if this was going to work.

For a second I had a panic attack, thinking I forgot how to do it. But after a second of confusion I remembered. I raised my wand and thought the spell with all the concentration I could muster.

At first nothing happened as I looked across the stands, but then like a ripple across water all the cheering blue Ravenclaw fans began to change. As Alice's hand closed around the snitch, the entire stadium was decked out in red and gold, right down to the last confused Slytherin.

As the cheering of Gryffindor's erupted confusion took over the opposing stands. As the Gryffindor's began to realize what had happened the cheering got even louder until it was almost deafening. The stands were shaking with the stomping feet.

I looked up to see the teacher's reactions. Most of them were hiding smiles, even McGonagall was having hard time keeping the smirk off her face and as Flitwick went to wave his wand she whispered something in his ear that made him sit back down.

"Come on Ava, let's go." Mary tugged on the sleeve of my robes, pulling me after Lily down the steps of the stands. "We need to go congratulate Alice."

"I wonder who changed all the Ravenclaw robes." Lily puffed as we flew down the steps along with the crowed.

"Probably a Marauder." Mary thankfully dismissed and the question was dropped as we rushed out onto the pitch.

"Alice that was amazing!" Mary grinned as we rushed to hug her.

"Oh thanks guys." She beamed, the snitch still clasped in her hand. I wondered if Sirius had seen my prank. He had to have had. Even now only some of the Ravenclaws had figured out how to undo the spell. The rest were still sporting our colors. I searched for Sirius out of the corner of my eye and found him tightly wound around Camilla.

My stomach clenched for a reason I couldn't put my finger on. After all what had I expected, some big congratulations from him. He probably didn't even care. I sighed and focused my attention back to my friends who had vanished.

Undoubtedly Alice had gone over to congratulate Frank and Lily was probably being 'harassed' by Potter, the lucky girl. I spotted Mary making her way over to Derek Jones with a smile on her face. I decided not to interrupt her and began to walk back to the castle alone.

I was just leaving the stands as I felt an arm grab me a pull me into the dusty area underneath the bleachers.

"Am I to assume that that prank was done by you?" I blinked as my eyes tried to readjust to the darkness. But once again I didn't need to see to recognize that husky voice.

"Sirius, do you always have to ambush me like this?" I complained. "And yes that was me." I tried to hide the satisfaction in my voice.

"Hmm, you're not as bad as I thought you were." He conceded. Then, as if he could see the grin on my face he added, "Not that my expectations were very high."

"Please you have to admit that was a great prank." I smiled.

"It was alright, it must be my teaching skills."

I snorted, "You wish."

Sirius just grinned, "I'll see you later Burke, for our next detention." And he left, giving me once more the responsibility of having to wait a few minutes before leaving the stadium.

When I finally left I was immediately set upon by Mary, who thankfully was in such a good mood she didn't question why I had been under the bleachers and was currently covered in dust.

"Ava! Ava! Guess what?" She bounced up and down.

"What?" I smiled, playing along.

"Derek just asked my to Slughorn's Valentines Day party."

"Slughorn's what?" I said, sure I had misheard her.

"Ava you can be so out of it sometimes," Mary teased, "Slughorn is having a Valentines Day party for members of the Slug Club and they can bring guests. Aren't you excited?"

-xxx-

So I'll leave it there. What do you think? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and it is much more encouraging if I get more reviews. Thanks!

-LayRay


	8. Memories of Horrors Past

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's**

**A/N: Once again I must apologize for this being so late. School and sports have been absolutely crazy but I'm back now so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to ****Joelle8****, ****The Weatherwitch****, and ****Rue'sLullaby74**** for reviewing!**

**-xxx-**

A dance?

Now there are several reasons why that word strikes fear to my very core.

To begin with I can't dance. Well I guess that's not entirely true; I won't deny to occasionally dancing around the dorm room when it's empty, or on my bed at home on one of those rare nights when my parents go out and I have the house to myself. But whenever we have a school dance I always feel so awkward, like everyone is watching me and judging me.

However there are other reasons beside my dancing complex to make me dread this Valentine's Day. A dance means dates and that means stressing out for over a month about getting one. The fact that it's a Slug Club party makes it that much worse because it will be that much harder to get an invite. I'm not like Lily or Mary who have dates lined up at the door to go out with them.

The ironic thing of course is that I don't even want an invitation. I would rather stay in our dorm and have a girl's night in, but Lily and Alice will be going because they are in the Slug Club, Mary clearly has an invitation and it would be horrible to watch them all get ready and not be able to go.

Of course I don't even know who I would want to go with, a certain Potter comes to mind of course but I'll know he'll spend the next month trying to get Lily to go with him.

All of these thoughts went through my head as I walked up to the castle with Mary who was chattering the entire way about what she was going to wear , how she was going to do her hair and what make up she could put on.

It was only when we were almost to the castle when her thoughts focused on me.

"So Ava we need to find someone hot to go with you." Mary grinned nudging me.

"Uh, no I don't think so." I said blushing. "I probably won't go."

"Nonsense" Mary brushed my stutters away, "there are plenty of guys who would die to go with you. How about Derek's friend, Joey, he is so cute and I think you two would look amazing together. And we could go on double dates! Or what about Ben, you said you liked him. And he was looking mighty fine in that Quidditch uniform today."

"I never said I liked him, I said I thought he was cute." I exclaimed, "Look I have to go to detention, I'll see you later." I said as we entered the castle, I would most likely be early for detention but I really didn't want to talk anymore about the dance, my stomach was already feeling queasy.

"It's still weird thinking of you having a detention." Mary grinned as she disappeared into the Great Hall. I began my decent down into the dungeons, the air getting colder with every step. I was shivering by the time I reach the last cell. Tonight would finally be the last night of detention. I was actually forgetting what it was like not having them every day.

Over ten minutes later Sirius walked in and his face cracked into a grin when he saw me, "You would be early to detention." He said picking up a sponge and sitting down next to me to begin scrubbing the floors.

I rolled my eyes, unable to think of a good response. "I'm just glad it's our last one." I finally muttered.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me, we need to think of new ways to get detentions."

"What?" I exclaimed, "More?"

"Do you seriously think a few weeks worth of detentions is enough to stop this thing from happening, because I hate to break it to you Burke, but it is going to take a lot more than that. And you still have a lot of improvement on pranking to do."

"What? You said I was good!"

"I said you weren't as bad as I thought you were; there is a huge difference. You still have a lot to learn."

"Ug, it's not like you're that good."

"Oh aren't I?"

"No," I said, "You're not; all you have is possibly the record for the most detentions ever received at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Sirius said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, really. If you are so good why don't you write a book or something?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "How do you know I'm not writing one already."

"Oh really what's it called?"

"A Marauders Guide to Household Pranks"

"You're kidding me."

"Am not."

"Fine, show it to me."

"I will when it's published."

"Oh and when will that be?"

"When it's done."

"No, really? I always thought they published books before they were done."

"Welcome I need to finish observing you, for a chapter called 101 Things Not To Do."

"Oh and what's the chapter about you called, 101 Ways to Be the Worlds Best Prat."

"World's Best Prankster actually."

"Well I can't wait to see this masterpiece; undoubtedly it will be number one on the best seller list."

"Undoubtedly. For months."

"Can't wait Black," I said standing up to stretch my legs and to begin scrubbing the walls. I paused waiting for a retort but none came. I looked down, Sirius was scrubbing the floor with much more ferocity than it deserved. Then I looked at his face and the expression looked all too familiar. It reminded me how I looked all summer, how I looked when I was with my family. I sat back down.

"You don't like being called Black do you?" I asked; no sarcasm in my voice at all for possibly the first time in this entire conversation.

"No." He said slowly "It reminds me of my family." He said this at the same time as I said, "It reminds you of your family."

He looked at me surprised, his hardened expression softening for a second.

"How would you know?" He asked looking away; still scrubbing the floor like it had greatly insulted him.

"Have you forgotten I'm a pureblood to? That's kind of how we got into this mess." I paused then continued, "Hearing the name reminds you of your family and the type of place you come from. The type of place we both come from."

"James doesn't get it. He doesn't get having a family that hates you, a family that believes such horrible things, that looks at you and your friends like scum." Sirius voice was filled with acid and he was glaring into space now as if reliving his past.

"And seeing how everyone else has a family to go home to for the holidays, a family that actually wants to see them and they want to see just makes it that much worse. Like they live in a whole different world." I finished for him without even thinking. I had never talked to anyone else about this, not Lily, not Alice, not Mary, not anyone. I knew none of them would understand. But Sirius would.

"You know," I paused, "I don't like being called Burke either." Sirius finally looked up at me and what might have been a smile flashed across his face.

"Then it looks like we have an agreement, I won't call you Burke and you won't call me Black." He held out his hand and I automatically reached out to shake it. His hand was warm and strong.

"Deal." I said and then let out a small laugh. Sirius looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" He grinned.

"I was just thinking about all those party's our parent's used to have. You were always at them but we never talked. Those parties's were horrible."

"Yeah." Sirius grinned to, remembering, "We always had to sit at the table with the adults and it was about a mile long and they were always talking about how much better they were than anyone else."

"And you couldn't speak until spoken to." I laughed.

"And if you so much as hiccupped the entire table would turn and stare at you."

"And the food was always served in such small portions."

"That by the time you got home you were starving." Sirius finished for me and then paused to stare at me, "I remember you always looked like you were in your own world during those."

"I tried to be." I smiled, remembering how I would always fantasize about the books I was reading, "But it's always hard when Mr. Borgin is giving you a death glare from across the table."

"Wouldn't it be great if we had pulled a prank during one of those dinners?" Sirius grinned, "I always wanted to but it's not as much fun by yourself. And I would never invite James to those dinners, even if I could; I never wanted him to see how horrible my family really was."

Sirius looked sad again but then his face melted into a grin, "The next time we have one of those party's we have to plan the best prank of all time."

I smiled, "Imagine, setting off a stink bomb right beneath Mrs. Malfoy."

"Or fireworks popping out of the turkey right as my Father is about to cut it."

"Or vanishing everyone's clothing, leaving them only in their underwear."

"Wow Ava, I never pictured you so dirty." Sirius winked at me.

"Ew gross!" I laughed, "The sight of Mr. Zabini in boxers would scar me for life."

"What if he wears briefs, how's that for a mental picture?"

"Horrible, thank you very much, I will try as best as I can to wipe that image from my memory permanently."

By this time we were doubled over in laughter, I was gasping and clutching a stitch in my side. I had never thought those dinners were funny before, more like monthly tortures, but looking back at them with Sirius they seemed absolutely ridiculous. If Sirius was at the next one, it might not actually be that bad.

"What is going on in here?" Filtch burst in for one of his periodic check ups on us, "Are you laughing?" He asked us as if laughing was the most heinous of all crimes.

"No Sir, never." Sirius said, trying and failing miserably, to keep a straight face. As soon as his eye caught mine I burst into laughter once more and within seconds he was doubled over as well.

"De-detention." Spluttered Filtch, appalled. "Tomorrow meet me at my office, we'll be polishing the chains we used to use to hang students from the ceiling, just be glad you won't be wearing them."

And he left the dungeon in a hurry as if our laughter was contagious.

"Well, that solves our problem; at least we have a detention for tomorrow."

"Yay." I muttered, but I almost found myself looking forward to it.

-xxx-

"A dance, really? Lily moaned, "Does Slughorn hate me or something?"

"No he actually is kind of in love with you; it's really kind of creepy." Mary said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you very much Mary, I will now try to pretend you never said that so I will be able to look Slughorn in the face without vomiting." Lily said primly.

"No problem." Mary said. "Now who do you think you are going with Alice, has Frank asked you yet?"

"No he probably won't ask me." Alice said sadly.

"Are you kidding? The way he looks at you, it's adorable. You two are perfect for one another." Lily said truthfully. It was such a shame that both Alice and Frank were too shy to ask each other out, it was so obvious they were both totally in love with each other.

"Really?" Alice said blushing.

"Yes, for the millionth time," Lily said half exasperated, half lovingly, "He never takes his eyes off of you."

Alice looked happy for a second but then her face darkened again, "Then why won't he ask me out?"

"Because," I said, "He doesn't think you like him."

"Although we don't know why." Lily agreed.

"We are starting to think he might be blind, or deaf." Mary added.

"Am I really that obvious?" Alice looked horrified.

"No," I comforted her. "We just know you really well." These words were slightly marred by Mary's unconvincing cough.

"Oh no, here comes Potter." Lily groaned and I looked up, my face instantly going red at the sight of James, undoubtedly coming over to ask Lily to the dance.

"Hey Ava can I talk to you?" He asked when he reached us.

"What?" I said suprised, undoubtedly looking like an idiot.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked again.

"Uh sure." I had no idea what he wanted to talk to _me _about.

"Alone." He added. I looked around at my friends, having momentarily forgotten about their existence. Lily's face looked pinched, Alice looked startled, and Mary looked confused. Fortunately Mary was the first one of us to come to her senses and she dragged Alice and Lily away, leaving James and I alone.

"So what's up?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"So you know how you told me to leave Lily alone and she might go out with me?" James said. So he was here to talk to me about Lily. Of course, what else would he want talk to me about?

"Yeah." I said a little gloomily.

"So what should I do about this dance? Should I ask her?"

"No!" I said a little too quickly but it was true, "If you ask her she will just say no and that will ruin everything you have been doing so far."

James' face fell. "Okay, so what should I do then?"

"Well you could ask someone else out and try to make her jealous." I said this without thinking. It was a really stupid response, so now in addition to have to worrying about James and Lily getting together, I would now have to think about him falling in love with another girl.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"It can't hurt." Well it couldn't hurt him. There was a pause in our conversation before James broke the silence.

"So," He said with smile that made my heart skip a beat. "Will you do me the honor of going to Slughorn's Valentine's Day Party with me?"

I froze; he could probably hear my heart hammering in my chest. In fact probably the whole castle could here my heart thumping loudly.

"Um," I whispered, at a loss for what to say. James' face fell.

"Oh sorry, I mean if you already have a date that's fine, I just thought it might be good because if you went with me then Lily might see I'm not such a bad guy after all. But it's okay if you don't want to go. I understand if it makes things awkward between you and Lily."

Have I mentioned to you yet how beautiful James' eyes are? They are a nice dark hazel with flecks of brown and green and blue. And when he asked me this he gave me the saddest puppy dog face I had even seen. His hair sticking up at random points around his face just adding to it. And why am I telling you this? Well because then maybe you will begin to understand the words that came out of my mouth next.

"No, it's okay. Sure I'll go with you."

-xxx-

Feedback please. Critiques and questions are welcome. Because Thanksgiving Break is coming up (thank goodness) I should be able to get the next chapter out really soon. The more you review the more motivation I will have to write so please do review. Thanks!

-LayRay


	9. A Near Death Experience a Day

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's**

**A/N: So many thanks to my lovely reviewers ****Tessia****, ****Joelle8****, ****Anmut L. Riddle****, ****Anjalit2624****, and ****AuntMo****. You guys make me want to update much faster =). Enjoy!**

**-xxx-**

The quiet of the library was so calming. The books seam to muffle the noise of the surrounding castle. Sitting quietly across from Alice doing Charms homework it was easy to forget the chaos of school. It was easy to just sit and…

"Avalon Burke, please tell me the rumors I have been hearing are complete lies!" I winced as I heard Lily come storming across the library. It would appear that I spoke, or thought, too soon.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I said warily, hoping that she wasn't referring to the fact that I had agreed to go with the person she hated most at Hogwarts to the dance.

"Did you tell Potter you would go with him to Slughorn's dance?"

Damn it. Gossip at Hogwarts travels way to fast; I swear it must be all the magic.

"Yes." I squirmed, not daring to look Lily in the face.

"Ava! How could you? Why would you? He's a total asshole! He's and idiot! Why would you go with him?"

I glanced over at Alice; she gave me a helpless look. It looked like she was at just as much at a loss for words as I was.

"He asked and it's not like I'm going to get anyone else to go with me. We aren't even going to it as dates, just as friends." Believe me it was just as friends. Unfortunately.

Lily let out breath of air and sat down. "But of all people Potter? Ava you could do so much better."

"Lily I really don't think James is that bad." Alice spoke up thankfully. "Anyways I think she and James will look cute together. And look on the bright side; he won't be bothering you for the next month about asking you."

Alice gave me a wink, she had probably guessed that James had asked me to make Lily jealous and had assumed I said I would go with him to help him. I just hoped that she hadn't guessed the real reason. Sometimes Alice was too perceptive for comfort.

"I guess so." Lily sighed as she picked up a piece of parchment to begin her homework, "That'll be a relief." Unfortunately she looked almost sad when she said this. It couldn't be that she actually liked James, she was probably just tired.

-xxx-

Being a well-behaved student at Hogwarts, or at how I used to be, I had no idea where Filch's office was. I had planned on finding Sirius before our detention was due to begin but he was no where to be found.

After almost half an hour of wandering the castle I had almost given up and resigned myself to have to ask someone else for help when I stumbled into Sirius on the marble staircase.

And I mean that quite literally I might add seeing as I tripped down the stairs and was saved from what could have been a bad fall by a pair of strong arms.

"Watch out Ava." Sirius set me on my feet.

"Oh, I'm glad I found you, I don't exactly know where Filch's office is…" I trailed off already prepared for his "you wouldn't" remark followed by a smirk and comment about 'how much of a goody two-shoes" I used to be and it was a good thing that he was "finally setting me straight."

However he just muttered, "It's this way" and led me back down the stairs. The walk to Filch's office was quiet, Sirius didn't say a word to me the entire time, in fact he barely looked at me. I was starting to wonder if I had done something to insult him when we finally reached Filch's small dirty office and Sirius knocked on the door. There was a pause before the door opened and Filch's face appeared in the crack.

"Oh it's you lot." He muttered. He sounded about as happy to see us as we were to see him. The door creaked as it swung opened and he ushered us into his small and smelly office.

"Here." He grunted, handing us both a dirty greasy rag and nodded to a pile of twisted chains in the corner of the office. I sighed and sat down on the hard stone floor where after a second Sirius joined me. We began to unwind the chains, I swear some of them had tried blood on them, and then took the rags to grease them and supposedly "clean" them although I wasn't sure what was dirtier, the chains or the piece of cloth.

Time passed so slowly, Filch sat at his desk scratching a quill on a piece of parchment and breathing loudly, every so often shooting glares at us. Days seemed to have past when I looked at the clock and it read ten thirty.

What felt like hours later, but only ended being ten minutes, we heard a series of bangs from somewhere above us followed by a lot of shouts. Filch looked at us accusingly.

"Move from this spot and you won't be greasing those chains, you'll be hanging from them." He threatened and left us in the room in the presence of Mrs. Norris.

I snorted and looked at Sirius, "What do you think that was about?"

"I dunno." Sirius muttered and went back to greasing the chains. He really did seem upset about something but I couldn't think what it could be. He and Camilla seemed very happy together by the way there were always so closely attached.

"So I hear you and James are going to the dance together." Sirius said after a while, still focusing on oiling the chains.

"Oh, yeah." I muttered, not sure of what else to say.

"So do you like him?" I felt my cheeks flush and I scrubbed intently at one of the handcuffs attached to the end of a chain. Was I really that obvious?

"No, we are just going as friends." I said, still not looking at him. Thankfully he let the subject drop and just in time too because we heard Filch's footsteps coming down the hall coming back from the commotion upstairs. But when the door swung open Filch wasn't alone, Professor McGonagall was with him.

"I told you Professor, she is in detention. She can't leave." Filch wheezed.

"Her best friend has just been attacked, as head of her house I think it will be acceptable for Miss Burke to leave whatever task you have set her to do."

Best friend attacked?

"What's going on Professor?" I stood up stiffly after hours of sitting on a floor.

"Come with me Burke. I suppose you to Black." McGonagall ordered, ignoring an outraged Filch.

Sirius and I followed her out of the room as she swept down the corridor.

"Professor what is going on?" I asked again, starting to feel panicked, "Who has been attacked?"

"It appears that your friend Miss MacDonald has quite a temper. She seems to have gotten into a fight with Mr. Mulciber when he insulted Miss Prewett. She is in the Hospital Wing now. We are trying to decide whether or not to send her Saint Mungo's."

Oh, no, not Mary. Lovable fiery Mary, it would be just like her to get into a fight with Mulciber.

"What did he do to her?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"We aren't quite sure yet, but it looks like dark magic." Professor McGonagall said with distain but also pity as we reached the door to the Hospital Wing just as it swung open revealing a very harassed Madame Pomfrey.

"Minerva there you are please come inside." She gave me a searching look, "I am sorry Miss Burke but I cannot allow you inside, I have already sent Miss Evans and Miss Prewett back up to their common room."

"Please can you just let me see her?" I begged.

"I am sorry but I can't allow it." Madame Pomfrey said firmly, "Anyway she is unconscious; I assure that there is nothing you can do for her. The best thing for you to do is to back up to your common room and get some sleep. You may come by in the morning if you wish to see how she is coming but even then I cannot promise that you will be allowed inside." And with that she closed the door with a snap, I heard the lock click.

I leaned against the wall and stared at the floor, "This is my entire fault." I moaned, "If I had been there maybe I could have stopped him. Poor Mary, what if she doesn't get better? It'll all be my fault." I had almost forgotten Sirius was there until I felt his hand on my arm.

"It's not your fault." He said softly.

"But it is! I should have been there."

"Maybe you should go back to the common room." Sirius suggested and he began leading me up to the Fat Lady but I pulled away.

"No! I want to find Mulciber and kill him!" I said angrily.

For the first time that night Sirius grinned, "As much as he deserves that I don't think you want to spend the rest of your life in Azcaban."

"It would be worth it." I grumbled and began heading down to the dungeons, if I couldn't kill Mulciber at least I could seriously wound him.

"I have a better idea." Sirius said and began dragging be back to the portrait hole.

"I told you I am not going to the common room."

"I know. I have a better idea." Sirius repeated and led me up a set of stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we went down a corridor only to begin climbing stairs again.

"Patience Ava, just wait." I frowned but followed him until he brought me almost half way up the astronomy tower.

"Okay what are we doing here? We aren't allowed up here and you can't really be trying to get us into trouble because right now really is not the time."

"You have absolutely no faith in me whatsoever," Sirius smirked, "Just follow me." He said as he opened a window wide and then, after putting both feet of the ledge, jumped out.

"Sirius!" I yelled, probably waking up half the castle. I dashed to the window, scared of what I would see.

"Wow Ava, that was quite a scream, I would say you were quite concerned for my life." Sirius said from where he was perched on the roof of a nearby tower. The spot was quite brilliant in fact. The roof of the tower he was sitting on rose so close to the astronomy tower that it was only about a foot away.

"I was more concerned about how I would answer to Dumbledore when he found out that I stood by as you threw yourself off the astronomy tower." I replied.

"Of course you were Ava, now are you coming or what?"

Now here's the thing, I wasn't kidding when I said heights and I don't mix very well. In fact just having astronomy class is pushing it. So jumping over what now seemed like a precipice onto a roof hundreds of feet in the air was out of the question.

"I'd rather not." I said as calmly as I could.

"Are you scared?" Sirius grinned.

"No!" I said defiantly.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Ava come on do you trust me or not?"

"Not, most definitely."

"Come on, I wouldn't let you fall, just think of how angry Lily would be at me, there is no way I would ever let that happen. I value my own life too much. Now come on, are you in Gryffindor or what?"

I gritted my teeth, Sirius sure knew how to push my buttons, I hated when anyone insinuated that I shouldn't be in Gryffindor, the mere thought of being in Slytherin chilled my blood. With a deep breath I stepped onto the window ledge and took Sirius' outstretched hand tightly. After giving him a defiant glance I closed my eyes and leapt over the edge.

Sirius' arms caught me for the second time that day. The roof we were standing on wasn't very steep at all and rose gradually to a peak in the middle, just tall enough so I could see over to the other side.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sirius smiled down at me.

"Speak for yourself." I muttered, still gripping his hand tightly, the idea of falling was most definitely not ruled out.

"Come on; let's go to the other side."

"The other what?" I gasped.

"You can't see anything from this side of the tower, the astronomy tower blocks every thing."

"You mean blocks the view of my untimely death."

"You're already out here, just suck it up and go for the full experience."

"I hate you." I grumbled as he began leading me to the other side of the tower. I inched along staring and my feet so I was sure not to fall until we made it to the other side, far from the safety of the astronomy tower. That was when I made the mistake of looking over the edge.

"Oh!" I gasped feeling dizzy at the sight of the ground so far below. I grasped for Sirius and once again arms rapped around me and sat me down so I was lying down on the rooftop, my eyes squeezed closed.

"You can look now Ava." He instructed.

I opened one eye and then unbelievingly the other. The sky above was beautiful. The moon was half full but it still seemed like a giant in the velvety black sky surrounded by diamond stars. I had never seen anything so incredible in my life, the sky stretched on and on above me. I had never really appreciated it before.

"It's amazing" I grinned.

"Worth risking life and limb?" Sirius asked lying down next to me.

"Almost." I smiled back.

We lay there without talking for a while, just looking at the sky, until a thought entered my mind.

"So why exactly did you bring me up here?"

"Well I come up here when I'm upset or need a place to think. I figured you could use a place like that tonight. By the sound of it you really were about to kill Mulciber and as much as I know you don't want to marry me, I really didn't think it was a worse option than spending life in Azcaban."

I laughed, "Not quite, that and getting attacked by chimeras are two things I would rather marry you than do."

"Well that's a relief; I wasn't sure which one you would prefer. I here Azcaban can be quite cozy in the winter."

"It was a close call."

"You know there are worse people you could have to marry." Sirius said.

I laughed, "Yes I think I would rather marry you than Filch or Snape."

"What about Slughorn?"

"I think he already has his eyes on Lily."

"You are surprisingly disgusting Ava, you might have everyone else fooled but not me."

"Look on the bright side; there are plenty of people who would be worse to marry than me too."

"I know." Sirius said almost seriously before adding, "Although I must admit Mrs. Norris is higher up on the list than you."

"Damn it, I was afraid so." I said and we both began laughing for what seemed like a while until our laughter faded into chuckles and finally there was silence once again.

"Thank you." I said quietly, "This really was what I needed." And it was true, I was glad he brought me out here, otherwise I would be going crazy in the common room or dorm.

"No problem."

I shivered; it was cold on the rooftop.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, "Do you want to go back inside?"

"No I'm alright." I said. I wasn't ready to face reality yet but Sirius was sitting up. I was about to protest but then I saw he was taking off his sweater.

"Sirius what are you doing?" I asked; startled as his shirt nearly came off with his sweater which once he pulled off he tossed to me.

"Here." He said, "It'd probably be better if you didn't get hypothermia, your lips are already turning blue."

"I'm fine." I insisted but Sirius shook his head.

"Just put the sweater on Ava."

"Fine." I said and pulled it over my head; it was way big for me but warm and smelled like his spicy cologne. "Thanks." I said, this time grudgingly.

We lay there for a while longer, I don't know when it was but at some point I fell asleep, now warm in Sirius' sweater. I was awoken some time later by my head hitting the rooftop and someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"Ava wake up."

"Was going on?" I murmured not remembering where I was.

"It's snowing Ava." The voice replied, Sirius' voice, and what had happened came washing over me. I opened my eyes and sure enough white flakes were falling from the sky.

"We better go." Sirius whispered, "It's almost three."

"Okay." I said with disappointment, when I forgot that mere feet away from me was a fall that would most certainly kill me the view from the rooftop was gorgeous. Sirius stood up and offered me his hand which I grasped before standing up.

This time I didn't look down at the ground but across the grounds at the forbidden forest.

"Look." I murmured, pointing at the beauty of the skeletal trees, the black lake, and the star dotted sky that rose above it all. We watched as the snow began to frost the trees and the grass, turning the whole world silver.

"We really should go." Sirius finally said and I turned to him, snow dotted his hair and I couldn't help to laugh. Then I realized he was only wearing a shirt because he gave me his sweater.

"You must be freezing," I gasped as we inched along the roof. "Here take your sweater." I said and tried to use one hand to pull it over my head.

"No that's not it. I'm fine." Sirius said as he reached out to pull the sweater over me again. "Just the later we stay the more trouble we'll get in."

"Sirius worried about getting into trouble? Did you hit your head or something?" I grinned.

"I told you that wasn't why I brought you out here." Sirius said, "Any way." He leapt over the gap between the astronomy tower and the roof and extended his hand back over to me which I took.

"The longer we stay out here the more explaining we are going to have to do. Camilla will be easy of course" He said as he pulled me over, "I can make her forget easily."

He winked at me as I landed on the other side and he caught me in his arms.

"Ew." I said, shoving his arms away. "You're a pig."

-xxx-

Leave it to Sirius to ruin the moment. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As much feedback as possible would be great! I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks so much.

-LayRay


	10. Revenge Tastes So Sweet

**Fortune's Fool's**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: I know once again it has been a really long time since I last updated and I'm really sorry but I have been so busy. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner. Lots of love to reviewers ****Anjalit2624****, ****Joelle8****, and ****Casscat****. =)**

-xxx-

"You know I still don't get something Ava." Sirius told me as we walked side by side down to the common room.

"How you got me onto that rooftop? Me neither, I'm starting to think that you hexed me."

Sirius laughed, "No, I have long accepted that girls just can't say no to me." I snorted but he continued anyway, "What I was going to say was why you blame yourself for Mary getting attacked."

"It's just if I had been there I could have helped her, she's a good fighter but she doesn't know it, not yet anyway. She probably wasn't even expecting to get attacked. You know Mary, she doesn't' take a lot of things seriously, she doesn't think things through, and now she's hurt." I looked down at my feet.

"That doesn't make it your fault." Sirius said, he reached out to touch my arm but almost instantly he pulled away.

"But you saw that day in the library; that probably just made things worse. I attacked them, and now Mary is paying for it."

"You know all the things you're saying could make it my fault too, I was the one who got you into detention tonight and I'm pretty sure I was the one who hexed Mulciber." He finished the last sentence with a grin.

"No you didn't." I shoved him lightly. "I totally got him."

"Ha in you're dreams." Sirius gave a bark like laugh as we reached the portrait hole. "Snargaluff Pods." He said to the Fat Lady.

As we entered the common room I was surprised to see Lily, Alice, Remus, Peter, and as my stomach dipped, James. They were all sitting clustered around the fireplace and their heads whipped around as we entered.

"Where have you guys been?" James asked.

"Flitch made us stay late, the git." Sirius lied smoothly as we went to sit by the fire with the rest of them.

"You heard bout Mary…" Lily trailed off.

"Yeah." I muttered, "McGonagall found us but we couldn't see her."

"Us neither." Alice said softly, her face barely illuminated by the fire.

"So what exactly happened?" Sirius said quietly. "All we heard was that she had a run in with Mulciber. McGonagall wouldn't tell us anything else. Was it really dark magic?"

"We don't know; none of us were there. Remus and I had prefect duty but we weren't by when it happened. Mary had snuck back into the library to get a book for the transfiguration essay we have due; I told her not to go but she wouldn't listen. Apparently coming back from the library she ran into Mulciber and his gang. They probably said something to her and you know Mary, she wouldn't have let that go. Oh, I knew I should have gone with her." A tear trickled down Lily's face and she put her head in her hands.

"Lils." I reached out to hug her but James got there faster. I felt my heart grow heavy as I watched as he put a hand on her back.

"It's okay Lily, there was nothing you could have done." James whispered

I am a horrible friend, I shouldn't care that James is comforting Lily, I should be happy for her. Even worse I shouldn't even be worrying about that right now, I should be thinking about Mary. I shouldn't like James.

-xxx-

The next morning I woke up early despite the fact that I had gotten about two hours of sleep that night.

"Lily wake up." I crossed the room to shake the sleeping redhead awake.

"Was going on?" Lily mumbled. "Ava why are you up?"

"Mary." I reminded her, although it was mildly insulting that she was so surprised I was the one up before her, although she does have a point, I do love my sleep.

After shaking Alice awake, who was equally surprised I was up (maybe I should start working on getting up earlier), we got dressed in record time and sprinted down the stairs, nearly colliding with the marauders who had just exited down the boy's stairs.

"You guys going to see Mary?" Sirius asked looking at me.

"Yeah."

"We'll come with you." James said going to stand beside Lily. I made my way over to Alice who took my hand as we walked through the corridors. Good old Alice, she always knew what to do.

When we got to the Hospital Wing the door was locked; after a pause Lily fearfully tapped on the door. We waited a few seconds before we heard the lock click and Madame Pomfrey appeared at the door.

"Oh hello Miss Evans." She said and then she realized the rest of us standing there. "Oh my goodness, are you all here to see Miss MacDonald?"

"Yes." We said together.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but Miss MacDonald is still unconscious."

"Still!" I gasped, "Does she have to go to St. Mungo's?"

"Is she going to be okay?" Lily asked.

"Can we please just see her?" Alice begged.

Madame Pomfrey gave us a look of pity, "No she won't have to go to St. Mungo's but she will have to stay here for quite a while. I guess it will be alright for you three." She nodded at Alice, Lily, and me, "to see her but the rest of you will have to go."

"Thank you." Lily said and she took my hand and Alice's and together we stepped inside the hospital wing.

The ward was empty except for one bed separated from view by white curtains, Mary's bed. Cautiously we approached it, afraid of what we would see. With a deep breathe Lily pulled aside the curtain and there Mary lay. Her face was paler than I had ever seen it. It didn't have the sun kissed tone or the rosy cheeks that it usually did. Her eyes were closed and her gold girls fanned out across the pillow. She looked so much different than she did in real life. The spark was gone; the real Mary would never lie so still.

"She looks like Sleeping Beauty." Lily whispered.

"What?" Alice and I said together glancing at Lily.

"You know the Disney princess, oh never mind." Lily sighed and looked down at Mary again.

"She's so still." Alice whispered as she reached down to take Mary's hand. "It's so cold." She added. Together Lily and I reached down to touch Mary's cold hand. We stood like that until Madame Pomfrey came and told us we had to leave.

"Bye Mary." Alice murmured as we left our still friend behind. As soon as we had exited the room a cold look came across Lily's face.

"Come on." She said, "We are finding Mulciber, now."

But as we rushed into the dining hall it was proved unnecessary. The room was even louder than usual and a mass of people were clustered around the Slytherin table which was the source of a lot of shouting. Glancing at one another we hurried over.

James and Sirius had a half conscious Mulciber pinned up against the wall, both their wands digging deep into his throat.

"What did you do to her?" James hissed.

"Didn't do nuthin." The half conscious Mulciber slurred.

"You better hope she is not in the hospital for long because however long she's in there we'll make you stay there double, if you're lucky." Sirius spat.

"Boys break it up this instant." McGonagall came sweeping over from the teacher's table, "Potter, Black detention my office tonight. Mulciber, you are wanted in the headmaster's office." She brandished her wand for emphasis and reluctantly James and Sirius separated from Mulciber.

They made there way over to where we stood. Sirius' hair was rumpled and James' was sticking up more than usual, it was pretty adorable. Remus and Peter came in behind them from the crowd.

"We thought he deserved something" James muttered, running his hand through his hair making it stand up even more, I couldn't help but grin at the sight.

Lily didn't smile but gave what I would call an approving nod before saying, "Come on, we better get to potions, you guys don't want another detention."

-xxx-

"So we could make a potion that makes you laugh." Peter suggested as we sat together in the library. It was after a double period potions but Peter and I were so far behind in our project we decided to come in for lunch to catch up, meaning I would be missing yet another meal that day, I could already feel my empty stomach complaining about the injustice.

"They already have a potion for that." I said, flipping tiredly through a potions book, it seemed like every potion possible had already been created.

"What about a potion that makes you sleep?"

"Peter we have to make that potion next week."

"Oh." I looked up at Peter and I swear he was staring at my "chest." Let me get one thing straight, I have no chest. I'm not like Mary who is always complaining about having to tell guys that her eyes are "up here." Even Alice has a bigger chest than me but the look Peter was giving was definitely creepy. I shifted in my seat and pulled my robes cross my front. Awkwardly I looked out the window and saw a row of icicles hanging perfectly on the edge.

"Why don't we make a freezing potion, one that wherever it touches becomes immobile?"

"Yeah!" Peter paused, "But how do we do that?"

"I'll take it from here." Sirius rounded the corner and I jumped, 'Uh, James wants you Peter."

"Really? What for?" Peter said excitedly.

"I dunno go find out." Sirius shrugged, ushering Peter out of his seat across from me and flopping down in a casual way that Peter could never manage.

"So a freezing potion? Not bad Ava, although I must say not quite as good as my draft of delusion."

"Lily came up with that."

"I helped, anyway, how are you going to make this freezing potion?"

"I'm still trying to figure that part out." I said suppressing a growl from my stomach.

"Apple?" Sirius said, pulling a big red one from his pocket and extending it to me. I looked at it dubiously. He sighed, "Come on Ava it's not like I poisoned it or anything now just eat it; half the castle can hear your stomach."

I glared at him but took the apple and bit into it hungrily, it was delicious.

"So I'm going to miss you in detention." Sirius said as I chewed. "I must say I've gotten used to your cheerful company, James' presence will be dull in comparison."

"Shut up."

"Why? Do you doubt the sincerity of my words?"

"I always doubt the sincerity of your words." I said taking another bite of apple. Sirius pretended to look offended.

"And here I cam out of the goodness of my heart bearing food as well, Ava I am insulted."

"You're right." I said sarcastically. "When have I ever had a cause to doubt you?"

"I'm glad you're seeing sense." Sirius grinned, his hair flopping in front of his eyes. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh.

"Yeah you've helped me so much."

"Just as long as you admit it."

"Ava, Ava!" We were interrupted by Alice and Lily sprinting down the rows of books, past a horrified Madame Pince, and coming to a screeching stop in front of us.

"Ava, Mary is awake." Lily said breathlessly.

"Really?" I said leaping to my feet and trying to pile as many books into my bag as possible. Thankfully Sirius helped and in under a minute the four of us, Sirius decided to come as well, were sprinting down the corridor. When we reached the Hospital Wing we all stopped short at the door.

"I better go, I doubt Madame Pomfrey will let me in." Sirius said awkwardly, "Tell Mary I say hi."

"Sure." I said, giving him a small smile before he turned around to leave as Lily began knocking on the door. After what felt like a very long time Madame Pomfrey opened the door.

"Hello Ladies, so I guess you heard Miss MacDonald is awake."

"Yes." Lily said, "Can we please come in?"

Madame Pomfrey paused, pursed her lips then finally nodded, "Alright but only for a few minutes."

"Thank you." Lily said before we hurried inside to finally see Mary with her eyes open propped up against a pile of pillows.

"Mary!" Lily, Alice and I cried and rushed to hug her.

"We were so worried."

"Are you okay?"

"What did Mulciber do to you?"

We attacked her with a multitude of questions until she began laughing.

"You guys I'm fine." Mary laughed, the color returning to her cheeks. "But imagine, the one time I sneak around past curfew to actually get some work done is the time I get attacked. All the times I've snuck out before and I've never run into any trouble. I'm telling you Lily this whole good student thing is going to kill me."

"Well it's good to hear you haven't changed a bit." Lily couldn't help but to smile.

"Please, it'll take more than one jerk to change me; I've already beginning planning what we are all wearing for the Valentine's Day Party. The next Hogsmeade Trip we have we are going shopping."

-xxx-

The next day I woke up early to get some more work done on our potions project. I was sitting in the common rooms with mountains of potions books spread out around me when Sirius came flying down the stairs.

"Just the person I was looking for." He grinned, sitting down next to me. "I have another way of keeping your mind off of poor Mary."

"Mary is going to be fine. Madame Pomfrey said so." I said without bothering to look up. "Anyway I don't really think another life threatening experience would help too much, I'm pretty sure that was a one time thing."

"I was actually referring to the apparition class we have today."

"We have apparition today, damn it." I grumbled. Before we had actually taken the classes every sixth had thought learning how to apparate would be tons of fun, all of us were quickly proven wrong.

"Language Ava." Sirius smirked, "Anyways that is the difference between you and me, what you see as a boring class I see as a chance for revenge. You promised me when we didn't pull a prank during the first class we would pull one later, well now is later. And this time we can pull a prank in honor of Mary."

"What kind of prank?" I asked quizzically.

-xxx-

I couldn't help but smiling as we took our places in front of the wooden hoops for our apparition class. Sirius was in front of me this time and gave me a nod over his shoulder and a wink as the Slytherin's filed in.

I watched Mulciber as Twycross began his lecture and only turned away from him when Twycross finally told us we could begin. After the second attempt, this time I swear I might have moved an inch, Sirius nodded over his shoulder again. I took my wand casually out of my robes and held it at my side. As everyone was staring at their hoops for their third attempt I glanced over at Mulciber, who was across the room from me, and gave my wand a flick. Almost instantly there was a crash. Smiling I looked over at Mulciber again to see him lying on the floor unaware of the ice I had conjured under his feet.

As soon as I saw he had fallen I flicked my wand again and the ice vanished as all the Gryffindor hid their smiles. His face red, Mulciber tried to stand up but I flicked my wand again and the ice reappeared under his feet causing him to fall flat on his back again, this time the Gryffindor's didn't bother to conceal their laughter.

"Help." Mulciber yelled to his to his friends two of which ran over to help him up. Big mistake. As soon as they hit the ice they landed right on top of Mulciber, I watch them flailing on the ground for a few seconds before undoing the spell for the last time. After a lot of hesitation they all finally stood up and with red faces marched back to their hoops as all the Gryffindor's laughed.

It took Twycross five minutes to quite everyone down, I grinned at Sirius who grinned back at me and raised his hand for a high five, smiling back at him I raised my hand and we did an air high five

Mission accomplished.

And the day didn't stop getting better there. After trial one million and fifty five I felt a horrible squeezing sensation as I turned and when I opened my eyes I was finally, finally it the wooden hoop.

"Very good Miss Burke." Professor Twycross came trotting over. "And no splinching at all, nicely done."

Yes, finally, my first apparition! Class ended shortly after that and we were dismissed for lunch.

"I wonder who did that to the Slytherin's." Alice said as I walked over to greet her and Lily.

"That would be Ava here." I felt an arm drape over my shoulder and turned to see Sirius grinning down at us. "I must say I am impressed."

"Ava." Lily tried to sound stern but the corners of her mouth betrayed her.

"Hey I was trying to avenge Mary, come on Lils, you know they deserved it." I teased her making Lily laugh.

"Yeah well I guess they did." She consented.

"Siri!" Camilla's high pitched voice broke the cheerful atmosphere. As she hurried over she looked at me and if looks could kill I would be a pile of cinders.

"Siri come on, I have something special for you." She said, undoubtedly trying to sound seductive but she was still give me the death glare as she dragged him away, probably to the nearest broom closet.

"Siri?" I snorted to James who had come over to our group.

"Yup." The corner of James' mouth twitched, making my stomach drop, "She's been calling him that for a week now."

"Bet he loves that." I smirked.

"Yeah well he definitely didn't pick her for what would come out of her mouth." James shrugged, "But hey that's Sirius."

I frowned; I had almost forgotten that that was the Sirius I used to think of, the player who just dated girls for their bodies. Now I actually considered him a friend. Blimey that was weird thinking of him that way, Sirius Black, my friend, but I guess that's what we had become: friends.

-xxx-

As always please review. If I get enough reviews I'll try to update one more time before break ends (which is way too soon). Thanks for reading.

-LayRay


	11. The Hidden Dangers In Beauty Products

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: I know this chapter was long in coming and I am very sorry but here it is. Lots of love to reviewers ****Futurewriter22****, ****Rue'sLullaby74****, ****ciella1703****, ****Wowzas****, and ****Anjalit2624****. Please keep on reviewing! So here's the next chapter :)**

**-xxx-**

"Finally my last day of solitude!" Mary grinned as Lily and I sat down around her bed. "Did I tell you guys that Derek came to visit me yesterday? He looked so cute! I wanted to snog him so bad, but I can't looking like this! Oh no, am I starting to sound like Sierra, you'd tell me if I stared to sound like Sierra, right?"

Lily snorted, "Of course we would, and don't worry, you don't sound like Sierra, just a little boy crazy."

"That's a relief and speaking of boys, Lily have you decided who you are going to the dance with?" Lily had had several offers so far, none of which she had accepted who knows why.

"Yeah I saw Kyle today; I told him I would go with him."

"Really that's great! I knew you guys would go well together, you're both prefects and he's so hot!"

Kyle is a Hufflepuff prefect known for his gorgeous blue eyes and light blonde hair but Lily didn't seem very excited about going with him. It couldn't be that she wanted to go with James. It couldn't be, right?

"Guys guess what." Alice interrupted my train of thought by bursting into the room, a giant smile spreading across her face.

"I bet I know what it is." I grinned and muttered to Lily.

"Frank asked me to the dance!" Alice beamed, confirming my suspicions. Other than getting the latest broomstick Frank asking her out was the only other thing that could make her this happy.

"Really?" Lily cried as we rushed to hug her before pulling her with us to sit by Mary's bed.

"How did he ask? I smiled.

"Well I was coming out of the library when he caught up to me and handed me my potion's book because I had accidentally left it there. Then he started walking with me up to the common room and right before we got there he just turned to me and asked me if I wanted to go. I was so surprised I almost couldn't answer."

"Aw Alice, that's so cute." Lily squealed.

"It's so sweet, you guys are adorable together." I agreed.

"So perfect! And this is great because tomorrow there's a Hogsmeade trip; I've already been planning what we all can wear." Mary said excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun."

-xxx-

"Ah fresh air, I have missed thee so much." Mary said as we stepped out onto the grounds after being inspected by Filch. Even though it was early February it was surprisingly warm. "I feel like I have just been released from prison." She said twirling around.

"It is nice to be outside." Lily agreed. "I can't imagine what's it would be like to be stuck in a bed for over a week."

"It was horrible." Mary moaned, "I am so glad that the dance is this weekend. I need some fun."

"I'm sure you do." Sirius gave Mary a wink as the Marauder's came up behind us.

"Is it possible for you to say something not perverted?"

"On occasion."

"Are you guys going dress shopping?" James said as he came to walk next to me.

"Yup." I nodded, "And let me guess, you guys are going to Zonko's?"

"How did you know?" James grinned.

"I guess I just know you guys so well." I smirked and playfully nudged him.

"Well it's not like you haven't had your share of detentions lately." James grinned. "I must say you have surprised us all Ava. I need to go to Zonko's to stock up on supplies if I have any hope of catching up with you and Sirius' number of detentions."

I laughed but glanced nervously at Sirius for a cover up but he wasn't looking at me.

"Oh yeah." I muttered, "It looks like you guys are finally rubbing off on me."

"It was bound to happen eventually. Hey is there something about what color tie I am supposed to wear to the dance? Does it have to match your dress or something?" James said grinning.

"Um." I actually hadn't though much about it but thankfully Mary overheard.

"It would be best if it did but if you can't just go with something neutral like navy or black."

"Does that mean I can't wear my polka dot tie?" James asked grinning.

"I guess not." I laughed.

"Dammit."

"I wouldn't mind." I said.

"I would." Mary interjected. "You better be joking Potter."

"Why would I be joking? It's a very nice tie. Scarlet with gold polka dots. It's house spirit."

"Don't worry Mary; I wouldn't let him wear it." Remus spoke up from the other side of Mary.

"Thank you Remus."

"Wait so it actually exists?" I turned to James; I had thought he was joking.

"Of course it does."

"Now I'm kind of tempted to see it."

"Ava no." Mary looked appalled, "He cannot wear a polka dot tie to the dance. It would totally clash with your dress."

"I haven't even picked out a dress yet."

"But you should wear blue; it'll bring out your eyes. I told you I have got it all planned out."

"Your eyes are really pretty." James said looking into my eyes.

"Thanks" I said looking away and blushing. I could never really hold a person's gaze for long. "Well I'll just have to see the tie another time."

"I could still try to sneak it in." James pretended to whisper to me but Mary overheard.

"Not a chance Potter, Remus is on my side now."

"Moony you traitor."

By this time we were in Hogsmeade and as the boys made their way to Zonko's Mary dragged us to the nearest dress shop.

"Okay guys I have it all planned out." Mary said as we entered the store.

"You make it sound like we are headed into battle." I joked.

"Very funny Ava." Mary said, "Anyway here is the plan. Lily you should go for a dark emerald green, it'll go with your eyes and your hair. Alice I was thinking a pink would look so good with your skin. Ava as I said before blue to bring out your eyes, preferably something dark but really any shade is good. I am going for red."

"Yes captain." Alice said. I laughed and gave her a high five.

"Oh shut up." Mary said but her mouth twitched up in a grin. "I say we meet in the dressing rooms in half and hour."

"Go team." I said giving Alice another high five.

"I heard that." Mary called as she disappeared behind a rack of clothes.

Shopping has never really been my thing. It's not that I don't enjoy it, I do, but I never did it much when I was younger. My mother would buy me clothes, most of it I would only wear when she forced me, and the few times I did go shopping the things she would let me buy were very limiting. Needless to say my lack of experience didn't make me the best shopper. Thirty minutes later I still had nothing as I headed over to the dressing room.

"Ava you didn't find anything?" Lily said, her arms, like Mary's were full of dresses. Even Alice, who also wasn't a huge shopper, had a few dresses hung over her arm.

"It's okay Ava I found the perfect dress for you." Mary said and pulled from the pile of dresses she was carrying a royal blue one.

"Thanks." I said grinning at Mary.

"It'll look amazing one you. Now come on let's go get changed."

I took the dress into one of the four small dressing rooms. As I pulled it on it fit perfectly, the fabric felt so soft against my legs.

"Are you guys ready?" Lily called from the room next to me.

"Yes." I said along with Mary and Alice.

"Okay one, two, three."

I had trouble with getting the door open, it seemed jammed, but after a shove I stepped out to meet Alice, Mary, and Lily.

"Oh my God." Mary cried, "Ava you look gorgeous."

"You really do," Lily said pulling me over to a mirror.

The dress was a beautiful royal blue. It had a halter that where it met the dress in the center a cluster of blue and silver gems went part of the way down the ruched bodice. After that the dress flared out into many layers of floating material.

"Do you guys like it?"

"It's amazing." Lily said.

"It looks so good on you." Alice agreed.

"Ava you have to buy it, it was made for you." Mary stated.

"Thanks." I said self consciously, "What about your dresses, I like yours Mary." I said trying to divert the topic of conversation from me.

"It's okay." Mary said, "But I'm going to try a few more on."

"Me too." Lily said.

"Do you mind waiting for us as we try more on?" Alice asked me as she also headed back into her dressing room.

"Of course not, I'll give you guys my expert advice." I said as I stepped back inside my dressing room to change.

"Haha, expert advice." Mary teased from over the door.

After at least an hour and many debates over the pros and cons of different dresses; which dresses looked hot but not slutty and the many different variations on similar colors Alice, Lily, and Mary all had there dresses as well.

Alice's dress was sweet and perfect for her. It was a very pale pink that brought out the roses in her cheeks. It was strapless and beaded at the top with a sweetheart neckline. Just below the chest the dress flared out with more beading scattered across the light first layer.

Lily's dress was green and despite my prejudices about the color even I could admit it was perfect for her. It was a dark emerald that was exactly the same shade as her eyes. It also was strapless that had a flower made out of fabric on the front and then the fabric puffed out in what Mary called a "bubble" dress.

Mary's dress was red as desired. It had one sequined strap that extended across part of the top of the dress before snaking its way over to the back. Then the dress floated out to a little below mid thigh like the rest of our dresses.

"That was so much fun." Mary smiled as we left the shop. "And it's going to be even more fun getting ready for the dance. I am going to do all of your guy's make-up. I can't wait!"

"Do you guys want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" I suggested as we crossed the town.

Everyone agreed and we made our way over to the pub. It was crowded as usual as we made our way through.

"Oi! Ava." I turned to see the Marauders in a corner of the pub, James beckoning us to come over.

"So what did you guys get?" James asked as we arrived at their table, reaching for my bag.

"You can't see." Mary exclaimed, slapping his hand away.

"Why not? It's not like it's a wedding dress." James said. I glanced at Sirius who met my eyes before we both looked awkwardly away. Why did wedding references keep on having to come up?

"Hey I'm going to go get drinks." I said wanting to get away from the conversation.

"I'll come with you." James stood up.

"Good." I said as I followed him through the pub, "It's nice having someone tall walk in front of you in a crowd, it's better than being trampled."

"Glad to be of service." James grinned, "But I ever really had that problem."

"Yeah well you're like a foot taller than me."

"I am not, and a good thing too, we would be really awkward dance partners if I was. Anyway it's not my fault you're a midget."

"I am not a midget; I'll have you know 5'5 is the average height for a woman."

"Is that what they tell you to make you feel better?" James laughed before turning serious. "Hey do you think this thing is working, you know, the thing for Lily." He asked after we had ordered the butterbeers.

"Um, I'm not sure." Truthfully wasn't, Lily had been acting kind of weird lately but I wasn't sure if it was because of James or just the pressure of school.

"Well anyway thanks so much for doing this. It means a lot."

"No problem, it's not like I would have gotten a date anyway." I muttered, looking down at the bar.

"That's not true. You know Ava you are really pretty." He said and lifted a hand to brush a stray hair away from my eyes, "I know there were a lot of guys mad at me for asking you."

"No there weren't." I blushed.

"Your butterbeers." Madame Rosemerta interrupted by handing James a tray filled with the butterbeers we had ordered.

"Thanks." James said to her and then turning to me as we walked back to our table, "And yes it is true would you like me to give you names?"

"You're crazy."

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Sirius said grumpily as we put the drinks down on the table.

"Sorry mate." James said cheerfully sitting down.

The time in the Three Broomsticks went by in a blur, sped on by the Marauder's antics. Sirius was a little quite for himself but quite for Sirius isn't very quite. Remus showed his surprisingly funny and quite sarcastic side and even Peter made a few jokes. And of course James was the loudest of them all.

It was very amusing to spend time with them. Past years the Marauders had been a group to observe with humor and sometimes, or most of the time in Lily's case, scorn but it was nice to actually get to know them and as we finally left the three broomsticks and I can actually say I was disappointed to go.

-xxx-

"Alice hold still, just some mascara and you are ready to go." Mary said approaching Alice with the tube.

"What if you poke my eye out?" Alice looked as if Mary was coming to her with a red hot poker.

"You have no faith in me what so ever. Have I ever poked your eye out?"

"You've never made me wear mascara before."

"No some dates you go on I make you wear it."

"Right and that one time you nearly blinded me."

"Oh relax, I had to sneeze."

"Ha! I rest my case." Alice said climbing to the other side of the bed away from Mary, "You could kill me."

"Please Alice. Do you want to look amazing for Frank or not?" Mary coaxed. At the sound of Frank's name Alice hesitantly climbed back over the bed and reluctantly allowed Mary to apply the rest of her makeup, albeit with a look of pain on her face.

"Okay Alice you are done." Mary said with one last brush of mascara, "Ava your next."

"Be brave." Alice told me as she hopped of the bed and patted me on the back before walking to Lily's bed where she joined Lily who was finishing straightening her hair and about to begin on Alice's. We would use the bathroom but Sierra and Camilla were holed up there with no signs of ever leaving.

Mary and Lily were definitely the best at make-up and hair and styling in general. With only a few hours left before the dance would begin we had gone up to the our room and Mary had put herself in charge of make-up and Lily in charge of hair. Although Alice protested I actually liked having them do my make-up and hair, it was nothing I could ever achieve by myself.

"Okay Ava I am going to give you a smoky eye." Mary said pulling out an assortment of eye makeup. "Now just sit still."

I sat still as commanded while Mary applied foundation, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss and other beauty products I couldn't even name. Finally she deemed me presentable and sent me to Lily who had just finished straightening Alice's hair. I wasn't sure what Lily could possible do with my hair. It was a plain blondish brown and very straight. It wasn't very long either and just reached my shoulders.

I watched as Lily picked up a curler.

"You can't be serious." I said. Mary had made many attempts in the past to curl my hair and still had yet to succeed. She deemed my hair "one of natures many mysteries" although she says she hasn't given up yet.

"I am just going to make you're hair wavy, we don't have time to try and curl it."

"Well good luck." I muttered, glancing dubiously at the wide array of hair sprays and solutions that occupied Lily's bed, hoping that at least one of them would be able to keep my hair not straight but I did not have high hopes.

I sat as Lily began winding strands of hair around the curler, idly watching as Mary finished off her make-up with ruby red lipstick. I couldn't help but wish I looked like her with long golden curls, a great figure with actual curves, and navy blue eyes. Not doubt I would look like a plain Jane compared to everyone else. When Mary was done she walked over to me and Lily

"Hey Lily do you want me to do your make up while you do Ava's hair?"

"No!" I gasped, "I would rather not have my hair burned to a crisp while you apply eyeliner."

"Fine, I'll start with foundation." Mary conceded although I still found the proposal somewhat frightening.

Alice looked over at us and began laughing. "You guys look ridiculous."

I couldn't help but agree. I sat half off the bed with my back turned to Lily. Mary knelt; well actually it was more of a crouch, next to Lily as she applied foundation to Lily's face.

"You know I could just do Ava's hair." Alice suggested with a grin.

"Very funny." I said. "But I would rather go to the dance with hair than without it."

"Anyway thanks to my amazing hairdressing skills, I am almost done." Lily said, "Just one more spray of hairspray and you are finished."

"Oh it looks so pretty." Mary said to me, "Go put on your dress."

"Yes it does," Lily agreed, "If I do say so myself."

I went to my bed and pulled out the bag that had my dress and slipped it on. The floaty fabric swished against my legs and moved with every step I took. I slipped on the silver bangles Lily had lent me and stepped into the silver high heels I borrowed from Mary. It was a good thing that my mother had always made me where high heels as a girl to all the dinner parties and dances she would force me to because Mary's heel were strappy and very high and it was only years of experience that allowed me to walk steadily.

I turned to Alice who was also dressed and wearing her beautiful pink dress. Her hair was straight and framed her face, the make-up Mary had put on her was genius. It was noticeable but not overbearing and definitely Alice.

"Alice you look amazing."

"Ava so do you! Let's go look in the mirror." Alice, who I might add is very strong despite her size, dragged me to the floor length mirror on the other side of the room.

When I looked up I almost didn't recognize the person standing beside Alice. My eyes were big and were actually a blue, not their usual weird really light blue/ almost silver color. The dress made it look like I had at least some curves. My hair fell in waves just to just above my soldiers and was partially pulled back with a silver clip. When Lily and Mary joined Alice and I by the mirror I actually felt like I belonged standing next to them.

"Well as fabulous as we all look, we can't be the only ones to admire ourselves. It's time to go meet the guys." Mary said and after a few a few last minute make-up and hair checks I followed her down the stairs.

-xxx-

**So I know this chapter didn't have anything major going on but I hope it was still enjoyable. Don't worry though the next chapter will have plenty of drama. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can and now that exams are over (yay!) hopefully that won't take too long. Also if you would like to see the dresses the girls wore there is a link at the bottom of my profile so check that out. Finally I just wanted to say that Slughorn's Dance won't be like his party in The Half Blood Prince, it'll actually be a dance and closer to the Yule Ball. I just thought I would clarify that. Thanks and review!**

**-LayRay**


	12. Dance the Night Away Or Not

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: So I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am so sorry, life has been crazy and writing this chapter was difficult but enough excuses, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please review with your thoughts. Thanks to my lovely reviewers ****Wowzas****, ****MissLovett****, ****ciella1703****, and ****Anjalit2624****.**

**-xxx-**

I followed Mary's back down the stairs and for the first time in my life I was grateful that my mother always made me wear heels as a little girl. Of any time to trip down the stairs this would definitely be the worst one.

"Ava if I fall will you catch me?" Alice whispered behind me.

"Just try to fall backwards." I grinned as we came into view of the common room and I looked up to see James, Frank, Remus, and Sirius waiting for us at the bottom. James was looking very handsome in navy dress robes. Frank was looking at Alice with the utmost adoration in his face; I wish someone would look at me like that. At least I could pretend that the look on James' face was for me even though I'm sure those love struck eyes were for Lily who was behind me. Sirius was looking up at us too but with an odd expression on his face that I couldn't read. Of course he was looking handsome as always in dark gray dress robes.

When I reached James his eyes focused on me and he gave me a dramatic bow. "My lady." He said with a grin, offering me his arm. "You look beautiful." I laughed, curtsied and took it. For whatever reason his infatuation with Lily didn't bother me tonight.

"Hey Ava." I felt a hand on my other arm and turned around to meet Sirius' gray eyes.

"Yeah." I said, his face was still not quite right, for second I was afraid of what he was going to say but then he continued, "Do you know if Camilla is coming down soon?"

"Uh." I said, trying to mathematically calculate how long it usually takes Camilla to get ready and multiply it by a thousand, "No probably not." I said giving up on trying to figure it out.

"Hey Padfoot do you want us to wait?" James asked.

"No it's fine; I'll meet you down there." Sirius shrugged not looking at James.

The rest of us left the common room. Alice and Frank seemed to be in their own little world talking quietly in the back of our group. Mary, Lily, and Remus were all meeting their dates in the entrance hall. Remus had been set up by James and Sirius, enforced by many threats of disownment if he didn't comply, with a girl from Ravenclaw named Prissy Patil.

When we reached the entrance hall Mary, Lily, and Remus went in search of their dates while Alice and Frank drifted off leaving James and me to wait for them by the stairs.

"You know Ava you really do look pretty tonight." James said turning to me, "I almost feel bad keeping you all to myself."

"Um thanks." I said blushing; I'm really bad at receiving compliments.

"So I don't think I have ever had time to show you my dance moves." James said still grinning, "They are top notch I assure you."

I snorted, "I can't wait. Although I can't imagine that someone as tall as you could have any coordination what so ever."

"And I can't imagine how someone wearing heels that high could stay balanced at all."

"What can I say? Women are naturally superior." I shot back.

"You better take that back or I won't catch you when you fall."

"Wow you don't want me to start thinking Lily is right and that you are a sexist prat."

"I'm not sexist; I doubt I could dance in high heels either."

"Now that is something I would like to see." I laughed.

"Hey are you guys ready?" Lily interrupted as she and her date, Kyle, came over, Mary, Derek, Alice, and Frank behind her.

"Yup." James said and taking my arm again he led the way down to Slughorn's office. When we reached the door to his office where the party was supposed to be held every thing appeared to be normal but as soon as it opened we all gasped.

The room was huge and I had a suspicion magic had been involved in the process or Slughorn won some kind of a bet when the Professors got to pick their offices because none of the other teacher's offices were even half the size. Different colored silk streamers hung from the wall and the ceiling. A band was set up in the corner and already playing for the throngs of people dancing in the center of the room. I had no idea so many people would be coming to the party. On the sides of the room tables were set up with mini sandwiches, pastries, and hundreds of other different kinds of food as well as huge punch bowls.

James let out a low whistle beside me, "I gotta give it to the man; he knows how to throw a party."

"No kidding." I agreed.

"So come on" James said grabbing me and dragging me to the dance floor. "How can I show you my moves if we just stand on the side?"

"I don't know you could just-" I was about to inform James that it was really unnecessary when he flamboyantly twirled me around and gave me a dramatic dip.

"I told you I have great moves." James smirked as he pulled up so I was vertical again.

"I never doubted you." I grinned placing my hands on this shoulders while his wrapped around my waist. "But I bet you can't ballroom dance."

"No kidding Burke you can ballroom dance?"

"My parents kind of taught me as soon as I could walk."

"Really can you do the cha-cha?"

I snorted. I forgot that although James is a pureblood he didn't grow up at all the same way as Sirius and me. "Can you really imagine my parent's having me learn the cha-cha?"

"I don't know you're parents."

"Do you know Sirius'?"

"Yeah."

"They are like them." James nodded understandingly as if it needed no further explanation.

"So do your families know each other?"

Oh no, not really, they have only arranged Sirius and my marriage. I thought to myself but to James I said, "Well all pureblood families know each other, it's almost like a club."

"Except mine." James said and although I am sure he didn't mean it there was some pride in his voice, not that I blame him.

"Yeah you should count yourself lucky." Really lucky.

"I don't know, I can't say I can ballroom dance. Why don't you teach me?" James said grinning.

"Are you joking?" I laugh. Until this point we had been dancing casually although James had added a few twirls and dips here and there.

"There's no time like the present, come on Burke show me what you got." I looked into his playful hazel eyes but I could tell he was completely serious. I was tempted to say no and save my pride but his cheery mood was contagious and I found my self beginning to teach him the waltz.

I have to give it to James; he is a good dancer and he picked the waltz up quickly, although I still can't get over my amazement that he has never done it before. Within a few minutes he was already adding in his own moves and picking up the pace. Gradually I realized other couples on the floor had started to watch us dance. As we danced faster and faster (and I am pretty sure the dance was no longer recognizable as a waltz) more and more people gathered around and I begin to feel self conscious but James was smiling and I knew I couldn't possibly tell him to stop. Thankfully the song ended shortly and with a grand twirl and a dip that had me almost tipping over we were done. The people surrounding us burst into cheers and a few wolf-whistled, I only hope my face wasn't as beet red as it felt and Mary's makeup could stand the test. James, who is used to being the center of attention, gave a bow before holding out his hand to me and blushing I curtsied.

As we walked away from the center of the dance floor, my face still red, I spotted Sierra wearing a tight blue dress that was less than an inch from leaving nothing up to the imagination. I didn't think she'll me able to bend over at all without completely revealing everything to the world. Not to mention her boobs were bursting out of the halter top.

But if I thought Sierra was exposing skin it was before I saw Camilla. I'm surprised she just didn't show up in her underwear. Her super tight red dress was about as short as Sierra's as well as being strapless so I was genuinely concerned that at any moment a breast might make a bide for freedom. That's not even taking into consideration the midsection of the dress was partially gone and two triangles of fabric connected by a medallion on her side were the only thing keeping her midsection from being entirely exposed.

"Oh look there's Camilla." James said absently, I guess it's a testament to how much he loves Lily that he didn't even seem fazed at all by the amount of skin Camilla was exposing. "Why on earth did it take her so long to get ready, what was she doing, painting the Sistine Chapel?"

"You know I forgot for a second why Sirius dates Camilla but I just remembered." I snorted and James chuckled.

"She's not that bad." James tried to stick up for Sirius but the corners of his mouth were twitching and he broke down. "No, she really is that bad." And we both doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I looked up to see Sirius and Camilla.

"Nothing." James said trying unsuccessfully to stop from laughing.

"Sirius come on let's dance." Camilla whined and she dragged him away to the center of the dance floor where she began dancing provocatively.

"Hey do you want me to get you a drink?" James asked.

"Please." I said gratefully and I watch James disappear into the crowd. While he was gone I watched some on the couples dancing. Among them were Mary and Derek. Mary was looking very happy dancing closely to Derek and when I caught her eye she gave me a wink and mouthed something unintelligible although I think it had something to do with the word "hot."

"Care to dance Ava?" I spun around at the sound of a familiar voice behind me. Sirius was standing behind me his gray eyes piercing into mine.

"Uh sure." I said taking his hand.

"I couldn't let James have all the fun." Sirius said pulling me closer to him. "So what were you two laughing about?"

"Nothing."

"Secrets secrets are no fun." Sirius had to lean down to whisper in my ear.

I blushed and his warm breathe tickled my ear and turned my head so he wouldn't see. "I beg to differ. Anyway I am sure you keep plenty of secrets."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"So where's Camilla? Last time I checked you two were attached at the hip." Something dark clouded Sirius' face and he looked angry.

"Like I couldn't say the same thing about you and James." He said roughly, "I don't know why you would come with him; you know he likes Lily, not you."

It feels like a slap in the face. Yeah I do know James likes Lily but when Sirius says it it just makes me angry. Why does everyone have to assume James is in love with Lily? Is it really that hard to think he would actually want to come with me?

Okay, I'll admit it, if I wasn't involved in this I would be thinking the same thing to but it just makes me mad when Sirius says it. It makes me feel like I'm desperate or betraying Lily.

"Then why did he ask me." I retorted.

"To make Lily jealous." Does Sirius know? No James said he wouldn't tell him, it would be our secret.

"How can you be so sure?" I say even though he is right. But Sirius doesn't seem to call my bluff and a look of doubt flashes across his face. And as luck would have it this is the same time James decides to reappear with drinks.

"You don't mind do you Sirius?" He says handing me my drink as I let go of Sirius and stop dancing.

"No not at all." Sirius says giving me a hard look before walking away, probably to go snog Camilla.

I put down my drink and take James' hands. "Come on let's dance."

"You alright Ava?" He asks placing his hands around my waist once more.

"Yeah." I said smiling, another lesson my mother has taught me, how to smile convincingly no matter what.

"So there's a problem with Lily." James said sadly.

"What?" I ask although what he said stings. It reaffirms what Sirius said.

"Look." James said nodding in a direction off to his left. I look and see Lily and her date Kyle dancing in another corner, Lily is laughing at something Kyle said and of course she looks beautiful as always. Before I can turn back to James someone else catches my eye. Sirius and Camilla apparently haven't disappeared to a broom closet yet, instead they are dancing not far from us and Sirius is looking right at me with a smirk on his face.

Anger spreads through me once again. Why does he always have to be right?

Looking back on what I did next makes me realize how bad an idea it was but at that moment all I wanted to do was desperately wipe the smile off his face. Even though he was right about James and me he didn't have to know he was.

"I know something you can do to make her jealous." I whisper to James.

"What?" James says eagerly.

I take a deep breathe, "Kiss me."

"What? Are you sure Ava?" He says and once again I feel the sting of lemon juice on wounds but James quickly catches onto the insult in his words. "I mean, not that I wouldn't want to, but isn't that taking it too far?"

I shrugged; honestly at this point I no longer cared. "Hey we started this; we might as well finish it. Just make sure she sees."

"If you're sure." James said hesitantly.

"Positive. Now quick she's looking." Kiss me before I lose my nerve. As Lily turned her head in our direction James took my face gently in his hand and slowly pressed his lips to mine. The split second before our lips meet I am about to protest, this is so not…me. I'm not the one going around telling boys to kiss me, that's Sierra or Camilla or at the very most Mary but definitely not me. Yeah it might to show Sirius he isn't always right, or to make Lily jealous so she might give James a chance, or worse because maybe deep down inside I just want to know what James' lips feel like. Or maybe I am just so sick of telling people what I can or can't do, with the wedding coming up I feel so out of control and this is one thing I can to do show everyone, my parents, Sirius, maybe even Lily, that I am not their pawn. This all goes through my head the second before our lips meet but then the second is over and our lips our pressed together and I felt…

…nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now I'll admit it, I have imagined quite a few time what it would be like to kiss James but there was nothing. No fireworks no spark. Just nothing. The only thing that made me kiss him back was Sirius' words ringing in my head "you know he likes Lily, not you."

When we finally break apart James smiles and tucks a strand of hair out of my face as he would have if we had meant the kiss.

"Thank you Ava." He whispered.

"Do you think it worked?" I whisper back.

Casually I look over at Lily who is now even closer to a very happy looking Kyle and the way she is dancing is very not Lily.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." But all of a sudden I feel very guilty. I'm doing this to get James and Lily together but it doesn't seem right. From behind someone bumps into me. I turn to see Camilla giggle as she walks by me, her arm entwined around Sirius' arm her dress has ridden very very low on her chest but she doesn't even make a move to pull it back up as Sirius pulls her through the crowd. Undoubtedly he is eager to get into the nearest broom closet with her.

But just as they exit the door Sirius gives one last glance over his shoulder towards James and me. His eyes are storm gray and angry and for a second I think I see a flash of pain but then it's gone and I know I must have imagined it.

-xxx-

So lots of drama as promised. Please tell me what you think, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I want to know how you think it turned out. If you want to check out Camilla and Sierra's VERY slutty dresses they are on my profile so feel free to look. Let me know what you think!

-LayRay


	13. The day after

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: Many thanks to ****koolmuski****, ****siriusxo****, ****habblez****, ****sarah is magic****, ****Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe****, ****truecolours96****, ****Anjalit2624****. Your reviews inspired me to write faster so please keep it up. Anyway here's the next chapter. =)**

**-xxx-**

The dance ended at midnight and teachers who I hadn't seen until this point appeared to usher us all out. We were supposed to go straight back to our dorms but I saw some couples sneaking off into empty classrooms and secret passages. Among them was Sierra and a seventh year Gryffindor. For once I was actually disappointed she wouldn't be in our room for a while. If she was there it might make seeing Lily less awkward.

James escorted me through the castle. After we had kissed things had seem to go back to normal although my stomach felt significantly heavier. As we walked through the corridors James rambled about random things, mainly quidditch but it wasn't until we were away from any other couples did he mention our kiss.

"So what are we going to tell everyone about the kiss?" James said this so matter-a-factly it wasn't even awkward. I've noticed that about James, except when he's around Lily he has a way of making everything less awkward.

His question caught me off guard as well. I hadn't really thought about what we would tell people, I had been more focused on how to avoid subject all together. But now that I thought about it I knew James was right. It's not like we could pretend that the kiss was an accident or that it didn't happen and even if we could it would defeat the purpose of why we had kissed in the first place. But at the same time we couldn't pretend to be dating. Alright, feasibly we could but I already felt guilty about the kiss, how it felt like a complete lie, that and the fact I still had told anyone about the marriage, I couldn't also lie about dating James too, one more lie and I think my head would explode, either from guilt or the sheer pressure of the secrets.

Although I don't know what thought process went through James' head he seemed to arrive at the same conclusion as I did.

"Why don't we say we got caught up in the moment?" James suggested. It wasn't the best explanation but at least it was partially true, we had gotten caught up in the moment, otherwise I doubt I would have kissed him.

"Do you really think people will believe that?" I ask as we entered the empty common room.

"Sure, why not. Things happen at parties. Now there is no need to say you regret it or anything." James said with a grin and he bent down to kiss my hand goodnight before turning towards the door that led to the boys dorms.

"And feel free to tell Lily how much you enjoyed it." He said over his shoulder as I headed up the stairs.

"Who said I enjoyed it." I called back but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Even though I felt nothing during the kiss and could now easily admit to myself that I didn't like James, at least not in that way, I couldn't help but enjoy being with him just as friends. How ionic, now that people think we might actually be together is the time I don't want to be.

When I entered our room I was surprised to find it empty. Sure I knew Camilla and Sierra wouldn't be back for a while but I couldn't help but wonder where everyone else had gone off to. Still I was glad Lily wasn't here yet. I couldn't get the nagging feeling out of my head that kissing James was going to far. Sure Lily claimed she hated James but sometimes it didn't sound all that convincing.

I sighed and entered the bathroom to take a shower. Letting the warm water flow over my body helped relieve some of the stress. Maybe Lily would care at all; if anything she would say I was crazy. By the time I was done with my shower which was about fifteen minutes later I was much calmer. Everything would be okay.

But after I slipped on my pajamas, grabbed a towel to dry my hair, and stepped out of the steamy bathroom I wasn't as sure as I ran smack into Lily.

"Sorry." We said together and I let out a laugh.

"Uh, no problem." Lily said, gave a quick smile and stepped into the bathroom. This should have been reassuring but after knowing Lily for over five years I knew something was out of place. Her smile wasn't there all the way and there was something missing in her eyes. The relief I felt a few minutes before was gone.

"Hey Ava." I looked up and noticed that Alice was also back and removing her makeup on her bed, her dress still on and fanned out around her.

"Alice, hi!" I said welcoming a distraction. "How did everything go with Frank?"

"Mary made me promise I wouldn't spill until we were all together." Alice said but the smile on her face showed that everything had gone well.

"Did you see her?"

"Only once during the dance I didn't see her after."

"I guess we'll have to wait then." I said slightly relieved that unavoidable talk about the dance was slightly postponed.

Together Alice and I took off the many layers of makeup Mary had applied. I was shocked at how much had stayed on even after the shower.

A little while later Lily came out of the shower, a moment I was dreading because after Alice went inside of the bathroom Lily and I were left alone.

"So apparently Mary won't let us talk until after she comes back." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Sounds like her." Lily replied, once again her smile was their but the warmth wasn't. We talked about school and the upcoming seventh year until Alice, who bless her takes fast showers, came out of the bathroom.

Then the three of us sat on Alice's bed brushing our hair waiting for Mary to come back.

"What on earth is taking her so long?" Lily finally said at what I calculated to be forty-five minutes after I first came back to our room.

"Derek." I said with a grin and the three of us couldn't help but laugh. I was starting to hope that maybe the strangeness with Lily was just tiredness.

After another five minutes when Lily claimed she was about to go and look for Mary did a flushed Mary come bursting into the room.

"There you are." Lily cried, "What on earth took you so long?"

"Sorry." Mary said grinning, "Derek is a really good kisser. Actually he's good at quite a few things."

"Gross." Alice said and through a pillow at her. "Now hurry up and take a shower."

Alice seemed to be quite excited on telling us about what happened between her and Frank and seeing as Mary took a record five minutes in her shower, Mary seemed excited to spill as well. I on the other hand was just hoping that they would both be so excited they would forget to ask about what happened to me at the dance.

Too soon Mary joined or circle on Alice's bed, "Alright who's first. Alice?"

"Alright." Alice said blushing and after a pause began. "We danced the entire night. He always was holding my hand, even if we went to get drinks. When the dance was over we walked to the grounds. It was so romantic and then" pause, "he kissed me." Lily, Mary and I all made "awing" sounds causing Alice to blush deeper, "Then he asked me to be he girlfriend."

"Really!" Mary squealed.

"That's so cute." Lily agreed.

"You guys were meant for one another." I added and it was true. I was so happy for Alice and Frank but I couldn't help but want what they had. I wish I could find my Mr. Perfect like I knew Alice had.

"Go on." Mary urged.

"Well then he walked me up to the dormitory and he kissed me goodnight."

"So is he a good kisser?" Lily asked. She also seemed to be caught up in this perfect love story.

"Yes." Alice said, her face now resembling the color of a tomato.

"Was there tongue?" Mary grinned.

When Alice blushed even deeper Mary squealed again, "Oh our baby Alice is growing up."

"It was just a little." Alice defended herself.

"Psh." Mary scoffed, "You were hot and heavy with Frank Longbottum."

"I really can't imagine Alice like that." I rushed to Alice's aid.

"Yes it was just romantic good night kiss." Alice said dreamily off in her own wonderland with Frank.

"Alright alright." Mary conceded still smiling, "So who's next? Lily I saw you and Kyle dancing, he looked very happy, not that I blame him."

"I don't know what you were talking about." Lily said scornfully.

"You came back to the dorm after I did." Alice added with a small smile.

"Yeah well it took me a long time to ditch him in a ladylike manner." Lily retorted.

"Are you telling me you didn't snog him at all because when I saw you two it looked like things were headed that way." Mary said shrewdly.

"Well he kissed me once but that was before I could escape."

"Escape, Lily, the boy is gorgeous." Mary moaned.

"He is boring." Lily snapped back.

I didn't know what to make of this conversation. If Lily really didn't like Kyle, and she was making it pretty clear that she didn't, then why was she dancing with him so, so Camilla-like. It couldn't be to make James jealous. But then again it was right after we kissed.

"Fine fine." Mary conceded, realizing she would get nowhere with Lily.

"So Ava what about you." Alice asked me. I knew she was trying to keep the peace but I couldn't help resenting her for asking me.

"Not much." I shrugged, "You know the usual."

"Really because I swear I saw you and James kissing." Mary said with a grin.

I swallowed and couldn't look at Lily, "I don't know we were just caught up in the moment. You know how dances are." I repeated what James had told me.

"It didn't look like that." I gulped as Lily spoke up and my eyes met here's. I couldn't quite read the expression in her eyes. My stomach dropped as I realized it looked like a mix between anger and sadness. I am a terrible friend.

"Really it was. We both agreed nothing was meant by it." I said truthfully. "Anyway what about you and Derek." I said looking at Mary trying to divert the subject, thankfully it worked.

"Yeah what exactly took fifty minutes for you to get back?" Alice asked.

"Like I said." Mary blushed, "Derek is a good kisser and one thing lead to another and we were in a broom closet and-"

"That's it." Lily held her hand up "We do not need to hear anymore."

"What?" Mary said, "I'm not Sierra, we didn't do- much."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully. "So are you two and item now?"

"Yes I was getting to that part before you cut me off."

"Mary we love you but we really don't need to hear every detail about what you and Derek did in a broom closet." I said.

"Alright alright." Mary said exasperatedly but I sear there was a smile on her face. "So once we got out of the broom closet he walked me to the Fat Lady and just as I was about to go inside he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Aww." It was Lily, Alice, and my turn to sigh.

Then a smirk came across Lily's face. "That's cute but I feel bad for the Fat Lady."

"Why?"

"Are you telling me after you agreed to be his girlfriend you went straight inside." Lily said pointedly.

"Lily you have a very dirty mind." Mary said trying to sound offended but Lily just looked at her.

"Alright I kissed him but it was just romantic-like Alice said."

"Somehow I get the idea that you and Alice's ideas of romance are different." I said. "I bet the Fat Lady was traumatized."

"Ugg you guys are so mean to me." Mary said whacking me with a pillow What followed was a full out pillow war that lasted close to twenty minute before we were all exhausted, it was after all two in the morning, so we decided to call it quits and go to bed.

As I settled under my covers and the lights went out I realized that Camilla still wasn't back yet. I couldn't help it but for whatever reason the thought of her still out with Sirius made my stomach turn.

-xxx-

I have never been gladder for a day to be a Sunday because waking up at anytime before noon would have been torture. Hey what can I say, I need my sleep.

Finally sitting up in bed I saw that Camilla and Sierra were back although their only signs of life were big lumps under their covers. Lily, Mary and Alice however all were gone. I guess after over five years they knew waking me up would be pointless so they went to breakfast without me.

At the thought of breakfast my stomach growled so I quickly pulled on a shirt and jeans and made my way down to the nearly empty Great Hall.

I couldn't help but feel relieved when I reached the Gryffindor table and saw that although Mary, Alice, and Lily were still there the Marauders were no were to be seen.

Unfortunately my relief was short lived because I had just sat down when the Marauder's came strolling into the room.

"Good morning ladies." James said as he sat down next to me.

"Morning." Mary, Alice, and I greeted them. Lily just took another bite of eggs. I felt my stomach drop and quickly grabbed some toast for something to do.

"So what are you girls up to today?" James said grabbing a platter of sausages and piling them on his plate.

"Well if Lily gets her we'll be studying." Mary said playfully shoving Lily.

"You really have no appreciation for the fact NEWT's are next year." Lily said grumpily.

"Key word being next year." James said. Lily looked like she was about to attack James or something but thankfully Remus stepped in.

"You know Lily is right, NEWTs are really important."

"And this Remus is why you and Lily are prefects and we aren't." James forked another sausage. "So what about you Ava." James said nudging me. I still found it ironic that now I don't like James is the time we actually start being friends, still it was very nice.

"Probably homework, we have a ton for arithmancy." I said making a face.

James laughed, "That is precisely why I didn't take that class, Sirius on the other hand just wouldn't listen to me."

Sirius who had until this point been completely silent now made a noncommittal grunt.

"You'll have to forgive Sirius." Remus said with a small grin, "He didn't get much sleep last night.

"Oh really," Mary said smiling, "Neither did Camilla she didn't get back to bed for the longest time, maybe you saw her."

"Very funny." Sirius said scowling while Mary, James, Peter and I laughed. Even Remus let out a chuckle. Lily however remained silent.

Not much later we all made our way out of the Great Hall to nearly run into Josh Harlett, the same seventh year Sierra had been sneaking off with last night.

"Hey." He greeted us before grinning. "James, nice mate." He said clapping James on the back and winking at me. I cringed; gossip travels way to fast at Hogwarts. James on the other hand just laughed it off.

"Ignore him, he's just a perv." He whispered into my ear as we continued on our way to the portrait hole. As we kept walking I caught a glimpse of Sirius' face, he looked angry. I wonder what happened to make him so mad. Maybe Camilla dumped him but I doubted that would ever happen. Well it doesn't really matter, it's not like I care about what goes on between them or anything.

-xxx-

Later that day I found myself walking down aisles of the library searching for the book on arithmancy that I needed to finish my essay. Mary, Lily, and Alice were all outside by the lake doing homework and only I could find that book I could join them. Although it was the middle of February the day was surprisingly warm

Sighing I turned down another aisle and ran smack into a tall figure.

"S-sorry." I said taking a step back. For a second I thought I had just run into Sirius and my stomach dropped but upon closer inspection I realized that it wasn't Sirius at all, it was Regulus.

I had always thought of Regulus as much smaller than Sirius but as I stood there now I realized that although that might be true it still made Regulus a lot bigger than me.

"Not a problem." Regulus said but he didn't move.

"Uh excuse me." I said quietly trying to step around him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Regulus stepped to the side but his dark eyes didn't leave mine. I walked past him, just wanting to get to the end of the aisle so I could leave but as I was about to round the corner he called my name.

"Ava." As I turned around I found him still staring at me. "Don't think I've forgotten you and Sirius' little arrangement."

I froze and felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said trying to sound strong but my voice shook.

"Please Ava." Regulus began walking toward me. "I've noticed that you and Sirius haven't told anyone yet." Now he was right in front of me again, towering over me. "But I haven't forgotten. See you later sis."

He turned and walked back down the aisle. I stared after him long after he disappeared my legs frozen and my whole body tingling with needles. He wouldn't tell anyone, would he?

-xxx-

So more drama is definitely coming. Review and please tell me what you think, any comments are always appreciated =)

-LayRay


	14. When Life Attacks

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: I'm really really sorry about how long it's taken me to update. Now that it's summer hopefully I'll be able to update faster though so please review. Thanks to ****Regan-from Shakespeare, habblez, Shealtiel, sarah is magic, and Anjalit2624 for reviewing my last chapter, I love hearing what you all think****. Because it's been so long here's a quick summary about what's going on, I hope that it jogs your memory:**

**Purebloods Avalon Burke and Sirius Black are being forced into an arranged marriage by their parents even though they barely know each other. However quickly they realize they must work together if they don't want to get married. As a Marauder Sirius suggests they try to get into as much trouble as possible so their parents won't want them to get married. Although Ava is reluctant she agrees and she and Sirius pull a series of pranks in order to get detentions and become friends in the process. Meanwhile Ava is in love with James who is of course in love with Ava's best friend, Lily. However Ava takes pity on James and decides to help him make Lily jealous. They end up going to the Valentine's Day Ball together where, after getting into an argument with Sirius, Ava kisses James. Although Lily says that she is okay with it clearly she isn't and Ava says they were just caught up in the moment. The next day Ava runs into Sirius' brother Regulus who threatens her about telling people about the wedding.**

**So that's pretty much what's been going on, I hope it's enough. Please enjoy what happens next…**

-xxx-

I sunk back onto the bookshelf behind me, my head resting on a particularly large tomb called Curses for the Cursed. What was I going to do?

Maybe I could bribe Regulus. But no that would require a lot of money and I'm sure my parents would want to know what I had spent gobs of galleons on and I got the feeling telling them I used it to pay off someone to stop them telling about the wedding wouldn't go over well.

I straightened up and started to walk down the aisle. I would just have to hope that Regulus was bluffing or whatever he wanted me to do wasn't too bad (yeah a girl can dream right?). In the meantime I would just have to continue with Sirius and my plan. As it so happened as I rounded the corner I nearly walked into Sirius himself. Speak of the devil, right?

"Hey Sirius."

"Hi." Sirius grunted looking off down an aisle and not meeting my eyes. Things had been awkward between us since the dance and we had barely spoken to each other since then. The few words we had exchanged since then were always in a group setting. Then again it was also quite possible he was just ashamed to be seen in the library. But for whatever reason he wasn't meeting my eyes didn't seem very important because my recent meeting with Regulus had reinvigorated my determination to try to do anything to stop the wedding.

"So when are we going to try and get another detention?"

"I dunno." Sirius muttered still not meeting my eyes, now he was looking down at the floor.

I was starting to feel more uncomfortable. "Well we should do it soon…" I said trailing off.

"Yeah sure whatever." I was starting to get a little annoyed, I was prepared to move on from our argument at the dance but obviously he wasn't. Well two can play that game.

"What's wrong with you?" I said frowning at him.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Sirius said finally meeting my eyes, and now I wished he hadn't, they were storm gray. What did I do to make him so angry at me?

"Well clearly something's wrong." I said gritting my teeth

"Yeah well maybe it's this stupid wedding." Sirius hissed at me so no one would overhear but it felt like he had shouted at me.

"What you think I want this wedding to happen?" I said dropping my voice but speaking with as much anger as I could, "Because believe me I don't. The last thing I would ever want is to marry a stupid git like you. You're the last person I would ever want to marry!"

I shoved past him and marched down the aisle past an aisle where a furious looking Madame Pince had paused in arranging her books.

"Yeah well same here Burke." Sirius called after me. The words hit me like a slap in the face. We had agreed not to call each other by our last names; he knew how much I hated it. I had thought he understood. I was so angry my wand was in my hand before I knew it and I had whirled around to face Sirius.

"Black, you, you." I sputtered not able to find the proper words in my anger. My wand was still clenched in my fist and I might have used it had Madame Pince not descended on us.

"Both of you out of the library now." She said with a glint in her eye that showed that dire consequences would follow if we did not obey immediately.

"You don't need to tell me twice." I said shooting Sirius one last glare before turning around once more and storming out of the library.

I fumed as I practically stomped down the corridor. How dare Sirius say that his problem was the wedding. As if I wanted this to happen. As if I wasn't just as desperate to stop it as he was. He almost made it sound like I wanted to marry him. As if. I would rather marry the giant squid! And to think I was actually starting to believe he was a decent person. Well he had proved me wrong. I walked without knowing where I was going. I felt a burning desire to break something. I walked aimlessly through the castle for fifteen minutes before remembering I was supposed to be meeting Lily, Alice, and Mary down by the lake.

As I hurried down the castle I began to feel slightly more calm, I still was furious at Sirius but I no longer felt an overwhelming desire break something large and expensive.

"Hey Ava!" I whipped around when I heard my name, wand at the ready because the voice sounded a lot like Sirius.

"Whoa, watch it." James said with a grin as he hurried to catch up to me, "Someone's jumpy."

"Oh sorry." I said realizing my mistake. It wasn't Sirius, it was thankfully James.

"So where are you going?" James said walking beside me.

"I'm meeting Lily, Alice, and Mary outside."

"I'll go with you, I'm going to Quidditch practice." We walked together out onto the grounds. I didn't like James in that way anymore but I couldn't help wishing I was supposed to marry him in comparison to Sirius.

"So I'll see you later." James said as we parted.

"Bye." I said as he headed off to the Quidditch pitch and I made my way to Lily, Alice, and Mary where they sat in our usual spot down by the lake.

"Hey Ava where were you?" Mary greeted me as I sat down next to her.

"Library."

"So were you with James?" Lily said and I looked up to see her staring at me with a look that wasn't too far from anger even though her voice was calm.

"No I wasn't, I ran into him coming down here."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together." Lily said still watching me. I began to feel the anger that had abated since I walked down here rising again. It was almost like she was accusing me of being with him.

"We're friends. Why does it matter?" Mary and Alice were looking between the two of us with looks of surprise on their faces.

"It doesn't." Lily said but her eyes told a different story.

"Clearly it does matter. Are you jealous?" I said before I could help myself.

"No why would I be jealous?" I felt for the second time that day words slap me across the face.

"Yeah why would perfect Lily be jealous of anyone?"

"That's not what I said." Lily seemed surprised at my words, hell I was surprised at them myself but it was too late. The stress of school and the wedding and my recent fight with Sirius had built up inside of me and were about to explode.

"It's what you meant."

"It's not!" I could see Lily's temper flaring up too. "I don't even like James; you can have him for all I care."

"Wow Lily thanks for the charity." I said but Lily was speaking over top of me.

"I just don't know why you would want him."

"Why because you think he's totally in love with you? And he obviously doesn't like me."

"Ava that's not what I said!" Lily didn't quite so mad anymore.

"You didn't have to!" I shouted standing up, Lily was on her feet now too. "Just admit that you like James, Lily."

Whatever regret Lily might have been feeling was gone now. "I don't like James!"

I couldn't help but snort, "Yeah sure if that's your story." I turned around and marched back across the grounds for the second time that day practically spitting with fury. It must be some new kind of personal record. I don't think I have ever gotten into two fights in the same day before. In fact the last fight I remember getting in was in 4th year when a Slytherin Girl had accused me of stealing her potions ingredients.

-xxx-

"Hey Ava can I talk to you." James sat down next to me in the common room three nights after what I had stated calling The Fights.

"Yeah sure." I said putting down my transfiguration book and cautiously looking around for Sirius. "Where's Sirius you two are always joined at the hip."

"Over there." James nodded over his shoulder to a darkened corner of the common room where a tangle of legs and arms appeared to be Sirius and Camilla. I looked away in disgust. "We actually got into a bit of a row a few nights ago."

"I find that hard to believe, you two are like brothers, what did you fight about?"

James paused before speaking, "Er, nothing important. It was actually right before he went down to the library so I'm sorry if he took his anger out on you. What did you guys fight about anyway?"

"Nothing." I said frowning, James looked at me curiously but when I didn't say anything more he seemed to decide I wasn't going to tell.

"Well that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"Okay."

"I heard you and Lily got into a fight as well."

I frowned, gossip travels way too fast.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"I kind of heard what it was about…" James trailed off and I began to blush. The rumor going around school was that Lily and I had gotten into a row over James. "I just wanted to apologize if I messed things up between you two." And he paused again looking even more awkward, "And I wanted to say sorry if I led you on because I didn't mean to."

I felt my face flush a darker shade of red, somewhere around the tomato range. "No James it's okay, it's not like that." I swallowed; I probably should tell him the whole truth. "I, er, used to like you but I don't anymore. I mean I like you, just not in that way."

James grinned, "That's good because I really like having you as a friend."

"Yeah me too, it would suck if things were awkward."

"Yeah. So it would probably be best if we stopped trying to make Lily jealous."

"Probably." I grinned. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"She totally likes you."

"Really?" James said a boyish smile spreading across his face. "Did she say that?"

"Uh no we haven't exactly been speaking." A frown began to form on James' face but and I knew he was about to apologize again but I held my hand up and continued. "But I just know she does. I can tell, she really was jealous."

The grin had spread across James' face again and I couldn't help but smile at his smitten face.

-xxx-

By Monday the next week the anger I had been feeling towards Lily and Sirius had ebbed leaving a more empty feeling. However I still wasn't ready to apologize, especially not to Sirius. But now when I thought about The Fights instead of feeling anger I felt more sadness. I had after lost my best friend and although Sirius wasn't my best friend like Lily, Alice, or Mary I missed laughing with him and letting go.

There of course were other negative side affects to not talking to them. At potions on Monday my shrinking solution was not thickening no matter how hard I tried. I looked up to see Slughorn standing over me as the bell rang. I gulped.

"I've almost got it Professor."

Fortunately Slughorn seemed to be in a good mood. "If you stay a little longer to correct it I will not take points off." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you sir." I said and glanced back up at the board to try and figure out what I had done wrong.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Mary asked uncertainly with Alice standing next to her. She glanced hesitantly at the door where Lily stood waiting. Mary and Alice had decided not to take sides on our argument and seemed to be hanging out with us in turn.

"No it's okay." I tucked a stand of hair that had fallen out of my braid behind my ear. "You go ahead I'll see you at lunch."

Fortunately it didn't take long to find my mistake (I had added to much powdered lionfish spine) and correct it (add two drops of murtlap essence ). Ten minutes later I was leaving the Potions Room with (hopefully) full marks.

However my good luck seemed to run dry as soon as I rounded the corner and saw a group of Slytherin boys blocking the corridor.

Among them I saw Avery, Lucius Malfoy, and unfortunately Regulus Black. I swallowed. They're probably just hanging out, I told myself. They aren't here for you, Regulus hasn't told them anything.

"So Avalon." Luscious Malfoy stepped forward, drawing out my real name. "Regulus has told us a very interesting piece of information."

Dammit

"He informed us of your little arrangement with his dear older brother." I swallowed hard, what was I going to do? They knew.

"Now." Luscious continued, "We couldn't let this piece of information go to waste now could we. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, yet. You see we think it would be a good idea to set up a little bargain. If you don't remember Severus here had a little run in with Sirius this past fall. Do you remember that?"

I did. I wasn't entirely sure of the details but what I had heard was Sirius had played some sort of trick involving Snape and the Whomping Willow that had nearly gotten Snape killed if James hadn't saved him. I nodded curtly.

"Good you do remember." Luscious' mouth curled into a sneer while the other Slytherins leered behind him. "Now we feel Sirius hasn't gotten a proper, er, repayment for this so we came up with a solution. If you don't want your secret getting out, tonight you will sneak out and go to the Whomping Willow, from what Severus has told us there is a passage under the Willow, all you have to do is use a stick to press a knot at the bottom and the tree stops moving. So what you have to do is go in that passage and find out where it goes."

Luscious finished with what I can only describe as an evil glint to his eye. I weighed my options, utter school wide humiliation and possible getting murdered by Camilla or a creepy trip down a secret passage that lead to who knows where.

Creepy passage, no question.

I straightened my shoulders and met his gaze, trying to act more confident than I felt. "Deal." I said calmly.

"Good" Luscious purred, "We'll be watching from the Astronomy Tower. If you haven't left by one tomorrow morning, we will tell the whole school everything. Now Regulus you said you wanted a word with Ava alone."

"Yes." Regulus said stepping forward from the back of the group. "I'll see you guys later."

"Fine, goodbye, Ava." Luscious said with one last smirk before him and the rest of the Slytherins brushed by me.

When they had deserted the corridor I started to walk past Regulus up to lunch but he grabbed me and turned me around.

"I told you I have to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." I hissed.

"I just wanted to say I heard about you and Sirius' little fight, what would our parents say?" Regulus took a step forward grinning. We were now practically nose to nose. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were brown while Sirius' were gray.

"I don't care, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll call off the wedding." I said vehemently. "Speaking of which why do you think that Sirius will care if I go under the Whomping Willow, we aren't exactly on speaking terms. Hell maybe he'll get lucky and I'll get killed in the process and he won't have to marry me."

Regulus snorted, "Whether Sirius likes it or not I know him pretty well, and I think he'll care."

"And what makes you say that?"

Suddenly Regulus looked like he was on the verge of laughter, a smile spread across his face. "Oh nothing." He whispered leaning even closer to me to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I was about to hit him or something when I noticed that he was looking at something over my shoulder. I spun around to see Sirius halfway down the corridor staring at Regulus and me with a look of disgust on his face. It was clear what he had thought he had seen.

"Oh hello big brother." Regulus said smirking. "Do you mind, you're kind of interrupting something." Sirius seemed to be like me however and too surprised to say anything. Instead he simply turned around and strode out of sight. I rounded on Regulus but was still too surprised to say anything.

"Hmm, I wonder why my dear brother was way down here." Regulus paused to smirk. "You see Ava, I think the little plan we've come up with is a perfect way to get back at Sirius." Still grinning Regulus turned around and walked away from me deeper into the dungeons. "I'll see you tonight Ava, even if you don't see me." He called back over his shoulder.

-xxx-

**Thanks for reading, I know a lot happened and I would love for you to review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be coming soon (not in a couple months I promise).**

**-LayRay **


	15. All I could think of was my bed

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: I actually planned on getting this chapter up sooner but it took longer than I expected to ****write so sorry about that. It's pretty long so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks ****ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses,****noodlepancake, ciella1703, Eraleigh Aminah , dnapolymerase314, sarah is magic, and Anjalit2624 for reviewing my last chapter. Enjoy =)**

**-xxx-**

I tried to talk to Sirius the rest of the day but by the time classes ended it was obvious he was avoiding me. He hadn't been at lunch and I only saw him during Charms after which he disappeared so fast I swear he had disapparated.

At dinner he and the rest of the Marauders sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table away from where Mary and I ate. Just as I had summoned my courage to go and make him talk to me so I could explain myself he got up and left the table. After a moment of internal struggle I gritted my teeth and stood up too.

"I'll see you later." I said to Mary before I followed Sirius out of the Great Hall. I caught up to him halfway up the marble staircase.

"Hey wait." I called running up the stairs, stopping a few steps below him.

"What do you want Burke?" Sirius whipped around, his eyes flashing.

I took a breath to calm myself, "I just wanted to say that you didn't see what you thought you saw."

"Really? So if I didn't see you hooking up with my slime of a brother what did I see?" Sirius said disbelievingly.

I froze, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the Slytherins blackmailing me and on top of that I didn't want to appear weak in front of them or Sirius. Unfortunately Sirius took my hesitation the wrong way.

"That's what I thought." Sirius cast me one last disparaging look before turning back around and climbing the rest of the stairs.

I no longer felt like going up to the common room. It would only mean receiving more glares from Sirius and having Lily ignore me. Anyway I would have to leave to go to Whomping Willow and it would be easier if I didn't go back to the Common Room to begin with and then having to make excuses to leave. So instead I went to the library, a place where I swear I spent more time in than out, to try and complete a particularly difficult Transfiguration essay. As I finally began to start my conclusion I felt my eyes dropping and within minutes my head hit the table.

I woke up later, completely disorientated, to someone shaking me. It took me a second to remember where I was and why. When I remembered what I had to do and stone sunk into my stomach. Was I late, would they tell my secret?

"Wha time izit?" I asked the hands shaking me, my speech still slurred by sleep. I looked up with sleep clouded eyes to see Madame Pince hovering over me like vulture.

"It's eight thirty, the library closed half an hour ago." She said, sounding reproachful I had managed to fall asleep amidst the presence of books.

"Sorry." I mumbled and stood up, gathering my things before hurrying out of the library. But I didn't go back up to the Common Room. Instead I headed to a deserted classroom to wait until a little before two. This time I knew I couldn't fall asleep again but that was easier said than done. It was very silent in the castle, except for one point when I heard a few pairs of feet run by, undoubtedly heading to some late night rendezvous. By the time the clock struck one thirty my eyes were dropping and I gave up on my potions essay, I would have to finish it later or risk falling asleep again. For the next fifteen minutes I contented myself with doodling on a piece of parchment but with only a quarter of an hour until two after completing the finishing touches to an ink and parchment Whomping Willow I set out for the real thing.

The air was cool but not cold as I stepped out onto the moonlit grounds, a March wind blowing my robes around me. I had left my bag in the deserted classroom and only brought my wand, but I could only hope I didn't have to use it. After a short time the lone silhouette of the Willow became visible, by now I was starting to feel a little nervous. Why exactly had Snape needed to be saved when he made the same voyage?

I glanced back towards the castle and my eyes flicked up to the astronomy tower. I couldn't see them but no doubt the Slytherins were up there now. I shuttered; the prickly feeling that I was being watched increased as I approached the Willow.

I squinted at the base of it, trying to make out the knot that Luscious had described but I couldn't see it amongst the shadows.

"Lumos." I whispered and a light appeared at the tip of my wand. Still I was too far away to see anything. The tree didn't move. Was it sleeping? Could it sleep? Hesitantly I took a step forward and the tree sprang to life, a branch came swinging over my head and if I hadn't ducked it's quite possible I would have been the newest member of the Headless Hunt. I took a few quick paces back narrowly avoiding two more swinging branches until a fourth finally hit me, just as I caught a glimpse through the swirling leaves at a knot by a black hole at the very base of the tree.

It wasn't a bad hit; the branch thankfully wasn't as thick as the first one and only cuffed me on the shoulder while one of its twigs cut across one cheek. I felt a little wetness on my cheek but it barely stung and when I pulled my hand back there wasn't too much blood on it. And I finally knew how to get in. I took a few steps back, outside the zone where I could be hit, and looked around for a sizable stick I could use. Fortunately the ground was littered with debris from the flailing willow and it didn't take long to find one big enough.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said and the stick soared into the air and I directed it towards the knot. As soon as it made contact the Willow the tree ceased moving as though it had been hit by a stunning spell. Cautiously I approached the tree, slightly afraid it might spring back to life. When it didn't I moved faster until I was standing right at the base in front of the black hole that I never noticed before in between some of its biggest roots.

"Well here goes it." I muttered to calm myself and lowered myself into the hole. I slid down the earthy tunnel until I reached the bottom which revealed a narrow and low tunnel. My wand only illuminated a few feet ahead so I couldn't see how far the tunnel extended. Beyond my sphere of light was utter darkness.

I had to crouch as I began to walk, occasionally bumping my head into the rough ceiling. I walked for what seemed like close to an hour until the passage began to slope up again and after a while later I saw a faint patch of light. Maybe the passage just led to somewhere outside of the grounds, I thought to myself as I approached the light but when I reached the square of moonlight I realized quickly that it did not lead outside. The light had filtered in from a hole in the ceiling which led to what had to be a house.

But it was like no house I had ever seen. Chairs and other pieces of furniture lay haphazardly about, some sort of substance was splattered on the floor, and dust lay in a coating over everything except for a jumbled assortment of footprints possibly mixed with animal prints crossing the floor.

Cautiously I raised myself out of the hole. Was this some sort of the Slytherins practical joke? If it was I didn't want to be snuck up on. Gripping my wand tighter I walked down the hall trying to make as little noise as possible.

The destruction continued as I walked, on my left was a staircase. I raised my wand higher to peer up it, the footprints continued on it and were all mixed together so most of the dust on the stairs was wiped off. Quickly I tapped my wand to my head casting a nonverbal disillusionment charm (Professor Flitwick would be so proud). I knew my wand casting a glow would give me away anyway but I hadn't heard any noise and I didn't want to be in the complete dark. Now I was even more careful as I walked up the stairs, highly aware of every creak. At the top all the doors were closed except for one which was…empty. As I peered inside I saw it was a bedroom with a very decorative four poster bed. I summoned my courage and turned to face one of the closed doors. My stomach clenched I grabbed the handle and twisted.

But that room and all of the others were also empty, only leading to more bedrooms, a library, a sitting room, and the most dysfunctional bathroom I had ever seen.

As I turned around to walk back down the stairs I passed one of the boarded up windows that had a crack between the two planks of wood and saw the lights of a town beneath the hill where the house was perched. All of a sudden I realized where I was, the Shrieking Shack.

But then who had caused all the destruction, it couldn't be ghosts. I couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or not. What else could have caused the damage? And why was there a passage between here and the Whomping Willow?

For a second I imagined the teachers coming here to have raucous parties at night, the thought of McGonagall doing shots with Dumbledore cheered me and I felt braver as I reached the bottom floor and began to walk around to discover it was also empty.

Feeling rather confident I undid the disillusionment charm and climbed back down the hole in the floor to the passage beneath. Well the Slytherins were going to be disappointed, all that and all I had gotten was a scratch.

My excitement and adrenaline however began to wear off and I was soon thinking fondly of my four poster bed back up at the castle as my motions became more mechanical and I began to slip into almost a trance as I walked. I didn't even notice the tunnel go up until I was almost at the top.

I poked my head carefully out of the entrance trying to find the knot; just as I reached for it a branch came whistling through the air toward me, another one coming from my right. Quickly I hit the knot as hard as I could and made to duck but it was unnecessary, as soon as the knot was pressed the tree froze once again.

I scrambled out of the hole and made my way out of range as fast as I could. Checking my watch I saw it was nearly four thirty in the morning. I stifled a yawn and stowed my wand in my pocket, classes today were not going to be fun. I was in the middle of thinking about how inconvenient it was that I had to do this on a school night, not a weekend ( really the Slytherins can be quite inconsiderate), when I heard a growl that sounded like it was coming from right behind me.

I barely had time to turn around when I saw it coming towards me. A wolf was appearing in the moonlight. With a sickening drop in my stomach I realized why it was so bright on the grounds. It was a full moon. This was a werewolf.

I didn't have time to raise my wand, my hand was only just reaching into my pocket when the werewolf was less than a foot from me, I raised my other hand in front of my face, knowing it would do no good, and waited for the impact, for the claws, for the teeth.

But it wasn't my body I heard collide with the werewolf's, I looked through my fingers to see a giant black dog, almost as big as the wolf itself barreling into it, knocking it onto its side. And then the two animals were clawing and biting each other. Claws raking flesh, teeth sinking into fur. I stood as though petrified until the huge dog glanced back at me and barked before the wolf sunk its teeth into the dogs shoulder. It couldn't have been plainer, it meant for me to run.

But I didn't want to leave my savior, I raised my wand, now out of my pocket, but the two animals were a rolling ball of fur and teeth on the grass and I could not separate one from the other. Than in a snarl the two beasts sprang apart and just before they collided together again I aimed, shooting a red jet of light straight at the werewolf. It collapsed onto the ground.

The dog stood over its motionless body for a second than turned around and ran straight at me. For a heart stopping moment I thought it was going to attack me but then it slowed and began nudging me, its intent clear.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." But the dog didn't seem to trust that I would go straight back to the castle and ran beside me as I ran towards the oak doors, not stopping until I reached them. As I opened the doors the dog gave me one last nudge before turning back around to head back into the night.

"Thank you!" I called after it and it turned to glance back at me once more. As it turned I thought I saw something familiar about its eyes but then it was gone.

After the doors closed I walked up the stairs out of habit, unable to grasp what had just happened. Part of me wanted to believe that it was a dream, it had all gone by in such a blur there was no way it could have actually happened. Running footsteps brought my mind back to the present.

My wand was in my hand before the runner rounded the corner. It was Regulus.

"What do you want?" My voice was ice cold.

Regulus was gasping for breath, "What happened?"

"I did what you wanted me to do." I said, couldn't he tell that from the tower? "You can leave me alone now." I brushed passed him.

"Wait!"

"What?" I said whipping back around. "Is there something else you want to make me do? Well I'm not doing it." My anger was mounting. Regulus had no business telling me what he wanted me to do. I had done his request. I had gone through the tunnel, through the Shrieking Shack, been met head on by a werewolf, I did not have to take this from anyone, especially not him. "You can tell anyone you want to about the wedding, but I won't be your puppet again."

I didn't wait for his response, I didn't care.

I almost made it to the Fat Lady when I realized I left my bag in the empty classroom. I doubled back, found my bag and finally made it back to the portrait hole with one thought on my mind: bed.

But as I began to cross the common room a figure straightened up from the sofa in front of the fire.

"Ava?" It was Lily. Her red hair illuminated by the fames behind her, making them glow a bright red. "Ava what happened to your face? Where have you been? You never came up to the common room. I was, I was so worried." And then she was hugging me. I was shocked for a second. But then I found myself hugging her back.

"I'm sorry Ava." Lily said pulling back, her eyes sparkling with tears. "James would be lucky to have you. Any guy would be. I didn't mean to make it sound like anything other than that. I was just, just mad."

I felt my heart get fuller than it had been for a long time. "No, it's my fault, I was being stupid."

I heard clapping and I turned around to see Mary and Alice's heads poking over the back of two arm chairs.

"Lily refused to let us go to sleep; she was convinced the Slytherins had attacked you." Mary said grinning. "She was this close to going looking for you." She held her fingers few millimeters apart.

"Not that we weren't concerned to." Alice said walking over with Mary to give me a hug.

"Yeah what did happen?" Lily asked.

I took a deep breath; the time to tell them was now, but before I could start to tell them everything the portrait hole swung open and the Marauders walked in, Sirius in the lead. I froze when I saw him but then my eyes moved to the rest of the Marauders and landed on Remus, he looked more tired than I had ever seen him and had several long scratches running down his face.

Something in my brain clicked into place.

"What are you guys doing out?" Mary asked.

But my head was spinning. Remus was sick every month, the full moon tonight, his scratches, the werewolf. But if Remus was the werewolf, my eyes moved to Sirius who was watching me with an expression that suggested he knew what was going through my head.

"Your…" I started but I broke off still trying to absorb it. Mary, Alice, and Lily were all looking at me bewildered.

"We were out, pulling a prank." James said; his voiced strained and mechanical sounding.

"It won't work James she knows." Remus spoke up looking defeated and even more tired than before. "You guys better sit down." He said nodding at the four of us and we all took seats around the fire. All except Remus.

"When I was a boy my father insulted a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. He retaliated. He bite me. The reason I go away every month isn't because my mother is sick." He took a deep breath, "I'm a werewolf."

There was silence. Then to all of our surprise Mary wordlessly got up and put her arms around him. Remus' shocked expression remained even as she pulled away and sat back down. She hadn't said anything but her simple action seemed to clear the air. And Remus, well he looked like a weight had been lifted off his chest and I saw a smile play at the corner of his lips as the Marauders began to account how they had worked out how to become animagi. James turned into a stag, Sirius the bear like dog who had rescued me, and Peter a rat. They told us about how they would sneak out with an invisibility cloak James had to meet Remus in the Shrieking Shack( so the tunnel isn't for the teachers ragers…). They recounted their adventures that had led up until tonight.

"Tonight started out like any other without trouble." James said "We were exploring the forbidden forest. At some point we got separated but that's not unusual and it's never too hard to find one another. But tonight was different. When Peter and I got out of the forest we found Sirius and Remus who had been knocked out."

"How? How do you stun a werewolf?" Lily asked.

"I guess with a really strong stunning spell, ask Ava." James said with a trace of a grin. Mary, Alice, and Lily turned simultaneously to face me but I didn't address them first.

"Sorry about that Remus." I said looking at him trying to let him know that it was alright, I didn't blame him for anything but he just looked more ashamed.

"Sorry for attacking you." Remus said, "So sorry. If Sirius hadn't been there…" He put his face in his hands, "I was stupid Ava for going out. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault! You can't control it, I shouldn't have been there!"

"Yeah Ava why were you there?" James looked at me curiously, "I was unaware you liked to go for strolls at four in the morning."

I looked at Sirius, "Can I tell them about it?"

"What does it have anything to do with that?"

"It just does, let me explain." Everyone was looking between Sirius and me with confusion on their faces, bewildered at our odd conversation.

"Sure." Sirius said and turned to look out a window.

I took a breath and began. "Some Pureblood families are obsessed with staying pure. Some just end up marrying their cousins but others just arrange with other pureblood families for their kids to get married." I took a breath, "Like Sirius and me."

Once again silence filled the room.

"You and Sirius are engaged?" Mary said slowly. "Since when?"

"Since the winter holidays."

"You didn't tell us! Pads you prat! And here I was thinking I would be your best man and I don't even get told about the wedding!" James looked indignant. I could help but laugh and Sirius grinned.

"Ava and I promised not to tell anyone. We're still trying to call off the wedding."

"How? Can you just tell your parents you don't want to get married?" James asked and Sirius and I let out the same humorless laugh.

"No." We said together.

"Sirius figured that if we got into a lot of trouble our parent's wouldn't want us to get married. They would think we were bad influences on each other and they would call it off."

"Has it worked?" Alice asked.

"Not yet but we still have time, the date hasn't been set yet." I answered.

"But how does that have anything to do with tonight?" Remus asked.

I paused, trying to figure out how to begin. "The Slytherins found out about the marriage."

"Regulus." Sirius spat but I ignored him and continued.

"They, er, decided to blackmail me. They said they would tell the whole school about the wedding unless I would find out what was under the Whomping Willow for them."

"Why would they want to know that?" Peter sounded highly confused.

"Because of Snape." Sirius answered, "They wanted payback for what I did to Snape didn't they?" Sirius growled. I hadn't wanted to admit this but I couldn't deny it either.

"Yeah." I muttered, Sirius cursed, but I continued with my story, "So tonight I had to go under the Whomping Willow to find out where it went. They told me how to get under, press the knot at the base and the willow freezes. I followed the tunnel. It I didn't know it led to the Shrieking Shack. At first I thought it might be a trap but no one was there. So I came back along the passage and back out onto the grounds. Where I met Remus and Sirius." I finished the last sentence quickly, not wanting to dwell on how Remus as a werewolf had tried to attack me.

"I'm going to kill Regulus." Sirius said standing up, his wand gripped in his hand. There was no trace of humor in his eyes.

"Oh no you're not." Lily said standing up with a fire in her eye, "I've got dibs on the entire Slytherin house." It was the side of Lily not many knew about. When she wasn't being perfect 90% of the time I swear the other 10% she would fit right in with the Marauders. I caught a glimpse of James' face; he looked like he had fallen in love all over again.

"He's my brother, I already have dibs."

"Ava is my best friend, that's automatic dibs."

"She's my fiancé." I felt a weird lurch in my stomach. It was the first time either of us had said that. I guess technically it was true but still…

"That doesn't count!"

"Alright alright." Mary said standing up as well, "I think we can all agree that we want to punish all the Slytherins responsible as much as possible but I am sure there is enough fun to go around so I propose we have a little competition. Boys versus girls. Whoever can come up with the best prank by after dinner tomorrow wins."

"What's the prize?" James asked.

A grin spread across Mary's face, "The winner can decide that."

"Deal." Said Sirius and he extended his hand.

"Does everyone else agree? Ava?" Lily asked. I found myself nodding; the idea of giving the Slytherins payback was enticing. "Then deal." Lily said shaking Sirius' hand.

"Come on then." Mary said, "We better get some sleep, we'll need all the energy we can get for when we have to think of all the things they'll be doing for us."

"You do know who you're up against, right?" James said.

"Exactly." Lily said following Mary up to the girl's dormitory. I walked behind her next to Alice. As I was about to go up the stairs I turned back around. All the Marauders had gone up to the boy's dorms but one. Sirius had sat back down and was facing the fire.

"I'll be up in a second." I told Alice and I walked back to take a seat on the sofa beside Sirius.

"What's up?" He mumbled his eye still looking into the fire.

"Thank you." Sirius turned to look at me.

"For what?"

"Well you kind of saved my life."

"Oh yeah." He looked back at the fire. Then he burst out, "What were you doing with Regulus?"

I looked at him in shock, "You're joking right?" Sirius just glared, "You know when you saw us he was threatening me right. You can't honestly think we were hooking up."

"No." Sirius said but I can't help but thinking he looked slightly happier. "Because you know he's a complete bastard right?"

"I kind of figured that one out for myself thanks." I said and Sirius laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Then as I turned back to face the fire Sirius caught my face in his hand. I felt a weird short of electric shock.

"What happened to your cheek?" Sirius asked, tilting my face to the side. I raised my hand to feel the dried blood, my fingers momentarily brushing his.

"Oh the Whomping Willow got me." I said trying to shrug it off. He raised is wand.

"Episkey." He muttered and I felt my skin heel.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sirius said, dropping my chin and turning back to face the fire. We sat there for a while in silence until I remembered a particular moment in our fight.

"You know I've changed my mind." I said still looking into the fire although out of the corner of my eye I could see Sirius turn his head to look at me.

"About what?"

"There are people I rather marry you than." I turned to face him to see him grinning.

"Really? Like who."

"Well for one the giant squid is way too tentaclely."

"Agreed, I would rather marry you than the giant squid too."

"Wait, is it a girl or a boy?"

"Fair point; that would be an important thing to know."

"Oh I would rather marry you than Luscious Malfoy."

"Aw, Ava, I'm flattered. I would rather marry you than Paige Parkinson."

"Stop it Sirius you're making me self-conscious."

I don't know at what time we stopped talking about people we would rather not marry (ranging from actual people, mostly Slytherins, to an acromantula). But as the sky through the windows began to get paler I remember getting more and more drowsy. I had after all been up all night.

**-xxx-**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up pretty soon so keep a look out. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think =)**

**-LayRay **


	16. I Declare a Pranking War

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it has been literally FOREVER since I last updated and I fully understand if you guys completely hate me now. I still want to those who reviewed, ****JustAnotherWeasleyGirl****, ****IzzyBel****, ****Scribbled Truth****, ****Shealtiel****, ****ciella1703****, and ****Anjalit2624****. You guys are amazing. If you guys haven't completely given up on this here is the next chapter, please enjoy. Also because you have probably completely forgotten what is going on here is a summary:**

**Summary: Purebloods Avalon Burke and Sirius Black are being forced into an arranged marriage by their parents even though they barely know each other. However quickly they realize they must work together if they don't want to get married. As a Marauder Sirius suggests they try to get into as much trouble as possible so their parents won't want them to get married. Although Ava is reluctant she agrees and she and Sirius pull a series of pranks in order to get detentions and become friends in the process. Meanwhile Ava is in love with James who is of course in love with Ava's best friend, Lily. However Ava takes pity on James and decides to help him make Lily jealous. They end up going to the Valentine's Day Ball together where, after getting into an argument with Sirius, Ava kisses James. Although Lily says that she is okay with it clearly she isn't and Ava says they were just caught up in the moment. The next day Ava runs into Sirius' brother Regulus who threatens her about telling people about the wedding. Then Ava gets into fight with both Lily and Sirius. To make matters worse a little while later Regulus says she now has to go into the passage under the Whomping Willow. When she does she is led to the empty Shrieking Shack. However when she comes back she is attacked by a werewolf. She is then saved by a big black dog. Back in the castle she meets Lily, Alice, and Mary. She and Lily make up and then are met by the Marauders. Ava and Sirius end up telling them about how they are forced to be married and Ava tells about how she was threatened by the Slytherins. Remus tells them how he is a werewolf and the others are animagi. In the end everyone leaves and Sirius and Ava make up. It ends with them laughing and joking on the couch.**

-xxx-

"As adorable as this scene is, for both of your safety I suggest you separate before Camilla comes down here." Mary's voice came drifting across waves of sleep until it finally reached my ears and my brain slowly moved to comprehend it.

Blinking, I opened my sleep clouded eyes, annoyed at being woken up. I was after all very comfortable and warm. Why did Mary have to disturb me?

As the room came into focus I realized that I wasn't in the girl's dormitory but in the common room. What remained from the fire from the night before were only ashes and yet I was still very warm thanks to the arm draped over my shoulder and the warm chest my head was resting on.

Wait, what?

I straightened up looked to see who the owner of the arm around my shoulder was. My eyes met with none other than the dark gray ones of Sirius Black. Gradually the memories of what had happened last night trickled back into my mind. Sirius and I must have fallen asleep at some point last night, or I guess I should say this morning…

"Do I want to know what happened?" I looked up to see Mary standing above us with an amused smirk on her face.

"Uh, we must have accidently fallen asleep last night, you know it was late." I said trying to ignore Sirius' hand on my arm which was distracting me. I felt a blush begin to spread across my face.

"Yeah." Said Sirius, who seemed to also be having a hard time waking up. I felt his arm move off my shoulder.

"Uh, huh." Mary said, the grin still on her face, it was making me feel uncomfortable. She clearly was hinting that something more had happen between Sirius and me, which was totally ridiculous.

"I should, er, probably go and get dressed." I stood up before the blush on my cheeks could become anymore obvious. "See you later Sirius."

"Uh bye." He said, but I was already hurrying up the stairs Mary right behind me. It turns out that Mary woke us up right in time because as soon as Mary and I entered our room Camilla and Sierra came out of the bathroom and without so much as a good morning breezed off down the stairs. As soon as Sierra's blonde hair whipped around the corner Mary turned on me.

"Ok, spill, what happened?"

"Like I said, nothing." I insisted, wishing this conversation would end.

"Oh really? Because it didn't look like 'nothing'."

"We just fell asleep."

"Is that how you ended up cuddled on the couch?" Mary said grinning.

"Sirius and Ava were cuddling on the couch?" Lily asked as she brushed out her hair, Alice next to her looking curious.

"No!"

"Yes!" Mary said at the same time as me. "It was adorable, his arm was around her and her head was on his shoulder and his head was on hers. It was the cutest thing I've seen since we spied on Alice and Frank in the courtyard last week."

"You guys were spying on me?" Alice gasped but I ignored her.

"We just fell asleep I swear, I guess we shifted as we slept."

Mary, Alice, and Lily all went into simultaneous "coughing" fits. I glared at them.

"Are you telling me that you and Sirius have done nothing since you got engaged?" Lily asked.

"No! Did you miss our whole talk last night? We are trying to stop the wedding. We barely knew each other when we got 'engaged'."

"Still just because you are trying to stop the wedding doesn't mean you can't hook up. I mean really Ava, you are engaged to Sirius Black. You know, infamous player of Hogwarts, absolutely gorgeous, amazing body, sex god. Is any of this ringing a bell? If anyone has the right to get with him it's you."

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean I want to get with him. I don't like him like that."

Lily snorted again, "Sure neither of you likes each other 'like that'."

"I don't!" I said gathering fresh clothes up and heading into the bathroom. Once I shut the door I leaned up against the sink. Was Lily right? Did I like him?

Of course not. I mean yeah he's funny, and actually really smart, and makes me laugh, and is an amazing Quidditch player, and handsome, and has a really good body…

Damn it.

-xxx-

"Okay girls, now is our chance to show the Marauders who they are dealing with. They need to learn that we are better than them. We have to come up with the best prank Hogwarts has ever seen and we need to crush them."

Lily paced in front of Mary, Alice, and I like a drill sergeant. We all had a free period in the morning and had decided it would be prime time to plot out our prank we would be using to beat the Marauders. Needless to say, Lily was convinced the world would end if we didn't cream them.

"Now judging from the Marauders past I would guess they will be pulling their prank tonight to try and shake us up so we mess up. It will probably be during dinner for maximum effect. This means we should pull our prank tomorrow so we have enough time to plan and we aren't pulling our pranks at the same time."

"Wow Lily you must spend a lot of time thinking about the Marauders if you're able to predict what they will do." I couldn't resist saying. Mary laughed and gave me a high five while Lily gave me a death glare.

"That is only because as a prefect I have to clean up after all of their messes."

"Sure." Alice giggled.

"Whatever." Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder but she was smiling.

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking we should cast charm that causes all the Slytherins to walk around only in their underwear." Mary suggested

"You're just saying that so you can see the Slytherins shirtless." Lily smirked.

"Hey that's not true, most of the Slytherins are douchebags and the few that aren't-"

"-You have already seen shirtless." I finished for her.

Mary smacked me on the arm, "You know I have a strict no Slytherin policy."

Lily, Alice, and I began to cough. Mary conceded, "Fine but I didn't know he was in Slytherin at the time, it was a party and it was dark."

"Regardless," Lily said, refocusing the conversation, "that's too similar to what Ava and Sirius did at the beginning of the year."

"What about planting dungbombs at their table?" Alice suggested.

"Not original enough." Mary said, "We need something really good to beat the Marauders."

An idea had begun taking shape in my mind, "I think I have an idea."

As I told them a grin spread across their faces.

"That's perfect." Lily said, "We are so going to get them."

"Who the Slytherins or the Marauders?" Alice grinned.

"Both."

-xxx-

"So you really think that their prank will be at dinner." Mary asked Lily as we headed down to the Great Hall at the end of the day.

"Yup." Lily said confidently. "I'll bet you on it."

"How much?" Mary said as we entered the Hall.

"How about-" Lily stopped speaking midsentence and stopped walking so I walked right into her.

"Lily what are you-" I began to ask but then I looked up at the Great Hall and realized why Lily had stopped. It turns out it's a good thing Mary didn't have time to take the bet because she would have lost. Where the Slytherin table normally was positioned it was completely empty, the words "Slytherins Sssuck" emblazed in red and gold on the ground. High above, almost to the ceiling, their table was floating.

"Damn…" Mary gasped open mouthed at the table floating above us.

"I don't know what you're staring at." Lily said brushing by, "Our prank is way better and a thousand times more creative. Come on, I'm starved." This might have been a little bit of an exaggeration but I understood where Lily was going with this, the Marauders, who were all lounging at our table with identical smirks, couldn't think we thought this was impressive. So I put on my most bored face and walked right past the Slytherin table.

"So should we just start telling you guys what should do now, we were thinking about making you slaves for a day." Sirius grinned as we sat down next to them.

"Please, you aren't going to win." Mary said, "Our prank is a thousand times better than whatever that" she gestured toward the Slytherin table "is. Just you wait."

"Well in that case I can't wait until it actually happens, that's an awful lot of smack talk for someone who hasn't done anything yet."

"Talk all you want now, but the prank Ava came up is absolutely genius." Alice said.

"Ava came up with the prank?" Sirius said glancing at me "Well then I really can't wait to see what it is."

I swallowed and with an effort looked away from his eyes, "It was a group effort."

It took the teachers almost ten minutes to bring the table down from the ceiling, something I couldn't help thinking was pretty damn impressive. I started worrying that our prank wouldn't work. However I did feel better seeing the Slytherins have to wait with sullen faces to be able to eat dinner.

-xxx-

"Okay are we ready?" I asked as we hovered in the entrance hall the next morning, ready to pull our prank.

"Yes." Mary, Lily and Alice chorused.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "Let's go."

We all took out our wands and moved to the door to the entrance hall, positioning at such an angle so we could just see the Slytherin Table.

"One, two three." I whispered and then together we chorused "Aeolius"

At first nothing happened and I panicked.

"Lily, it's not working, Lily, what are we going to do?"

But Lily shushed me and pointed. Ten feet above the Slytherin table the air was changing. It was darkening and swirling around beginning to form a thick blackish purple thunder cloud.

At first no one seemed to notice then one second year from the Ravenclaw shouted, "What is that? Look!" And heads began to turn the massive black cloud churning above the snakes table. As the Slytherins as one looked up there was a gigantic clap of thunder and bolts of lightning forked down from the cloud hitting all of the Slytherins who had tormented me. Now they were a nice charred black color. Luscious hair was no longer blonde and silky but resembled something that had been left in a toaster for too long. But it wasn't over yet; the cloud began to separate, but not to disappear. Instead individual clouds all around the size of several quaffles descended on all of my harassers as well a few other Slytherins who had given us grief in the past.

Then the storm clouds began to rain, drenching the thugs beneath them. A bloke called Crabbe stood up and sprinted out of the great Hall, the cloud following resolutely above him still soaking him in a sheet of water.

We all doubled over in laughter which turned to near hysterics.

"Did you see their faces?" Mary gasped, clutching on to me so she didn't fall over, she was laughing so hard.

"Come on let's go." Lily urged, "I want to see the Marauder's faces."

We all tried to compose ourselves as we walked into the Great Hall so we would look calm and collected, not as if we had just pulled off the best prank ever. I must say I nearly lost it as I passed the Slytherin table. All of the afflicted Slytherins had their wands out and were desperately trying to stop the rain and occasional zaps of lightning. Professor Slughorn had bumbled down from the Staff table but he didn't seem sure what to do. He just stood rocking back and forward on his feet. I glanced up at Professor McGonagall who was deeply entranced in a conversation with Professor Flitwick. However I swear the corners of her mouth we turned up.

We sat down next to the Marauders. I had to keep my eyes resolutely on my plate, I knew if I looked at Lily, Alice, or Mary I would burst out laughing.

"So were you guys going to accept defeat now or wait until later to prepare a better surrendering speech?" Mary asked matter of factly.

"Who says you won?" James protested.

I looked up in time to catch the look both Mary and Lily cast him. "Fine, fine." James backtracked faster than I thought was possible "you're prank was pretty good."

"To win it has to last until dinner." Sirius added.

"What?" Lily protested, "Your prank lasted for fifteen minutes and ours is way better to begin with."

"It doesn't matter." I cut in, "Our prank will last and then they won't have any excuses."

"If you say so." Sirius said.

"Just wait and see." I said facing him, "and then you guys will have to do whatever we want."

-xxx-

"So was this prank really was your idea?" Sirius said during potions. He had sauntered up to me as I collected ingredients from the student cupboard and was now leaning casually against the wall, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

I looked away from him, focusing on the lionfish spines I was selecting. "Yeah." I said casually.

"Hmm, you've come along way. I never would have expected it." Sirius' white smile glinted in the dark room. I looked across the room to where some of the Slytherins were still sitting with the clouds hovering over them. Rain was continuing to fall and every so often the dungeon lit up with flashes of lightning.

"I guess I'm full of surprises." I said, hiding my grin as I walked back to my table. He was right though, at the beginning of the year I never would have expected myself to be capable of pulling such a prank. But even more surprising was the sense of satisfaction it gave me.

-xxx-

By dinner the storm clouds were still above all of the Slytherins who looked absolutely furious, soaking wet, and slightly charred. As we walked over to the Gryffindor table I saw Jamess waving a knife with a white napkin perched atop it.

"We, the Marauders," James began as we sat down.

"Admit that today we were outpranked," Continued Remus.

"And although this was an isolated occasion that is unlikely to ever happen ever again," Sirius said.

"We accept that according to the bet we are now at your will," Peter finished.

"We know." Mary, Lily, Alice, and I said as nonchalantly as we could although I know I personally was resisting the urge to have a four way high five and possibly a quick spazz dance session.

"We'll tell you what you have to do tomorrow." I said.

"What? You aren't telling us now?" James protested.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Mary grinned. "Enjoy the suspense."

-xxx-

**So I realize now I can make no promises about when I can update next given how busy life is. However I will try to update soon and since this is a long weekend I might be able to. Thanks for bearing with me. **

**-LayRay**


	17. Fine

**Fortune's Fools**

**Rated: T (nothing major but this story is about teenagers; what do you expect?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the OC's **

**A/N: So I didn't get this up as fast as I planned but here it is and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to my lovely reviewers ****JustAnotherWeasleyGirl****, ****Shealtiel****, ****theherbflower****, ****CurlsOfGlory****, ****I Am Pandora****, and ****ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses****. Getting reviews from you guys always makes me so happy so please keep it up! As always I hope you enjoy =).**

**-xxx-**

"So we officially have THE Marauders at our command, what are we going to make them do for us?" I asked as later that night as we sat in front of the fire in the common room. Lily was sitting on a sofa with my head in her lap putting my hair in a French braid, which it was finally long enough to do with.

"Hmm, so many possibilities." Alice said tapping her chin.

"It's a shame Alice and I have boyfriends, Lily and Ava don't but they both could probably get James or Sirius to do anything for them anyway."

"You're right; you and Alice can't elicit sexual favors from them then." Lily said sarcastically.

"I know." Mary sighed and Alice hit her.

"What? I was kidding!"

"Sure you were." I said.

"We could make them shave their heads." Alice suggested.

"But that would be a tragedy, I mean I know Sirius is all yours Ava, but I couldn't help feeling sad if he lost that gorgeous head of hair." Mary smirked.

"Sirius is not mine!"

"Whatever you say."

"We should make them do something really embarrassing." Lily said.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "But what?"

"We could make them walk around in underwear." Mary proposed.

"You and the underwear thing." Lily laughed, "For the last time no, we would just be doing them a favor, girls would just ogle them all day."

"So you have noticed James' body. Wait till I tell him." Mary said slyly.

"I didn't say that and if you tell him that you will seriously regret it. Remember, I know where you live."

"Fine, fine" Mary said holding her hands above her head. "I like the slave's idea; we could tell them they had to do our every whim for a day and give us surprises, and make us dinner, call us princess, and everything."

By the small smile on Lily's face I could see Lily liked the idea whether or not she would admit it. I liked it myself, I mean I could use the pampering, school had been exhausting.

"I'm in." I said.

"Okay Ava likes it, who else. Let's take a vote." Mary said, "All in favor as the Marauder's as slaves raise their hands."

All of our hands went up. "Okay it's official. We'll have them do it next Friday so they have plenty of time to prepare, then the Marauders will officially be our slaves."

It was then that we heard a piercing shriek. I turned expecting to seem torn limbs, gushing blood, or possibly a decapitated head. But I should have guessed the true cause. It was after all the only thing that could make such a curdling scream.

Camilla came bursting through the portrait hole, her face an unattractive puce and she stormed up the stairs, shortly followed by Sierra. In the silence that followed James, Peter, and Remus came over to where we sat.

"How much do you guys want to bet that Sirius broke up with her?"

"Please we aren't stupid. We know the decibel system and that was louder than a banshee which can only mean one thing; Sirius just broke up with someone." Lily said.

Sure enough Sirius came through the portrait hole at that moment, looked around, and made his way over to our group.

"I think my ears are ringing." He said cheerfully as he sat down next to Lily.

"You don't seem too heartbroken." Mary commented.

"It was time; I was with her for too long to begin with. It was fun but the time comes that a guy has got to move on." Sirius shrugged, "I'm a free agent. It's better that way."

My heart felt like it had sunk into my stomach. I mean it's not that I thought Sirius liked me or anything but Mary had been hinting at it so much lately. And now he was sounding like the ass I had always thought he was.

"You sound like an ass." Mary echoed my thoughts.

"Well it's not Camilla and I were ever serious."

I tried to compose myself. What did I care what Sirius did, I didn't that's why. "Well thanks to you we will be locked out of common room for at least a couple of hours." I looked up at Sirius.

"We'll you guys are always welcome to sleep in our room." Sirius winked at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. What an ass, he hadn't changed at all.

-xxx-

"So have you guys decided our fate yet?" James said as the Marauders met up with us in the courtyard during our free period.

"Yup." Mary grinned, "We decided to take a leaf out of your books so you will all be personal slaves for the day. James will be Lily's, Sirius will be Ava's, Remus will be mine, and Peter will be Alice's. You guys have to do whatever we want for that day, carry our book bags, do our homework, make us dinner, and in general surprise us with pampering throughout the day. We decided to be nice and give you plenty of time to prepare so you have to do it next Friday, that's over a week so it better be good."

"Wait Mary, why am I with Sirius?" I whispered to Mary.

"We'll discuss it later." Mary hissed back.

"Fine." James said. He actually looked happy. If fact all the Marauders looked a little too happy for this to be a punishment.

"Okay we have to discuss some things." Lily said steering Mary away back into the castle and into an empty classroom, Alice and I following.

"I thought this would be a group thing, why do we each have individual Marauders? And why do I have James?"

"Why do I have Sirius?"

"Mary and I discussed it, I took Peter and Mary got Remus so we gave you James and Sirius. We thought it was fitting." Alice said grinning. So she and Mary were conspiring against us now.

"It's not fitting!" Lily and I said together. I hadn't really talked to Sirius since last night when I saw his other side come out again. Before I might have slightly possibly, kinda, maybe, sort of liked him but now I wasn't so sure. I mean there was still a chance I found him slightly attractive, funny, smart and all. Okay I might still like him but I didn't know what to think anymore and having him be my personal slave didn't seem like a good way to sort things out.

"Well it's too late now." Mary said briskly and she and Alice began to walk away together. "They have already begun to plan how they will spoil us."

"It is not too late." Lily called after them before turning to me. "I don't like the sound of this."

-xxx-

Sirius had seemed to revert completely back to his old ways. For the next week he seemed to be with a new girl every night coming in the common room well past midnight. He was completely unbiased and was with everyone from Ravenclaws to Hufflepuffs, his only exception was Slytherins, a rule he and Mary seemed to share for the time being.

But I refused to let it bother me. Sure at one point I may have started to fall for him but that was over now. He was an ass and I had better things to do with my time.

Alright I had a lot of homework but it was more than enough to keep me occupied.

"Ava, are you alright?" Mary sat down next to be as I mused over a transfiguration essay in the common room. She had just gotten back from one of her excursions with Derek.

"Fine, I might strangle McGonagall, but fine." I said scratching out my last sentence.

"Not with schoolwork, with Sirius, you guys used to be together a lot and I haven't seen you speak to him in ages."

"I spoke to him just this morning."

"Asking him to borrow the daily prophet doesn't count. You guys used to always be joking around. I had been starting to think James was getting jealous."

"I've been busy. And so apparently has he." I couldn't help but adding.

"Is that what this is about? How he has gotten back to being a complete man-whore? Ava I really think he does like you he's just-"

But I cut her off, holding up my hand. "Mary I don't care who Sirius spends his time with and what they do. I know you have this whole Sirius and Ava fantasy thing but it's just not the way things are. We have only ever been friends and that only happened because of an unlucky turn of events. I don't like him and he doesn't like me and that's the way things are meant to be."

"I don't think s-" Mary began but once again I cut her off.

"Mary please, I have to finish this essay but tomorrow and I still have seven inches left to go. Believe me; I'm fine, never better."

"Okay." Mary sighed and stood up, looking disappointed, "But you can always talk to me."

"I know that Mar, thanks." I gave her a quick smile before turning back to my essay trying not to think about what she had just said.

I was fine.

-xxx-

When I woke up Friday morning I was feeling very nervous. Sure I might have felt a little excitement the few days past leading up to this fateful Friday about Sirius being my slave. Wow that sounds wrong on so many levels. What I mean is previously I had actually entertained the notion that this might be fun. But this morning when I woke up I realized that this whole ordeal would undoubtedly be highly embarrassing. I had no idea how to act around Sirius anymore and I really didn't know how to act around him being my slave. I would probably make a complete fool out of myself if Sirius didn't do it for me.

"Excited?" Mary asked as I pulled on my uniform.

"I can hardly contain myself." I said dryly.

"Ugg, this will be torture." Lily moaned flopping head first down on the bed, her hair fanning out all around her.

"Nonsense." Mary said pulling Lily up. "This is going to be so much fun, don't you see, how often are we going to have the Marauders as our personal slaves. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Yay." Lily and I said together.

Mary and Alice shared an eye roll.

"Come on let's go." Alice said, and she pulled me down the stairs after Mary who was pulling a reluctant Lily.

I don't know what I expected to see as the common room came into sight but it certainly wasn't the scene that met my eyes. Kneeling on one foot a few feet from the entrance to the girl's dormitory were the Marauders. Each holding a bouquet of flowers and each had written across their uniform shirt whose slave they were. My eyes found Sirius. "Ava's Slave" was written across his chest in gold and in his hand was a bouquet of purple, pink, red, and orange tulips, my favorite type of flower.

I walked over to him, unsure of what to say and fighting to keep a smile off my face.

"Your highness." He said holding out the bouquet to me. His gray eyes were soft and laughing and I couldn't help notice how handsome he looked.

"Thanks." I said blushing, taking the flowers from him.

"May I take your bag?" Sirius asked.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say but Sirius didn't wait for a response and took my back from me before finally standing up, bowing, and gesturing me to walk out of the common room.

"After you, princess." He said smiling. I couldn't help but wonder if the Sirius from the past week was gone and today might actually be a good one after all.

-xxx-

**So even though this was kind of short please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing what you guys have to say. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**-LayRay**


End file.
